Elysian
by TropicalRemix
Summary: Life and Love can be a strange and complex journey when on your own. But with good friends at your side, it makes ones burden's lighter. These are the tales of several young souls, who's lives are intertwined within the walls of Elysian. Story written by ShayDoe
1. Chapter 1

**Elysian**

 **by shaydoe**

 **Episode 1: Hurricane Tsukino blows in.**

 **Late March**

Elysion Manor was an old four story apartment building, built long before everyone who currently lived within it's walls was alive. By the layout and simple material's used, it was easily placed as being built sometime during the last century. A true taste of old Tokyo. With four small apartments on each floor. Two units set up on either side of the main stair well. Each apartment was a cozy one room, with a tiny entryway and a small kitchen set in a alcove. It had a large closet to store clothes and necessities and a single toilet and sink set in an even smaller room just off from the foyer. A single large window took up the far front wall of the apartment. The balcony was just an afterthought, but in to keep idiot tenants from falling out. The length of the window only, a bare skeletal metal framework that one could sit in comfortably if one was small enough. With a low set of iron bars running along the bottom of the outside ledge to keep the occupants safe. If they decided to perch upon the window frame. A fragile, rusted out thing that offered no real support to anyone crazy enough to actually use it as a balcony.

Elysion was neither new or luxurious. But well worn and weathered, like a fine and treasured antique. The walls between apartments were simple paper dividers that did very little for sound proofing, smell proofing of anything else for that matter. One could hear their neighbours as clear, as the morning singing coming from the local kindergarten nearby. The floor covered in straw tambata mats, was only 10 mats. An average size for most one room apartments. The floors creaked with age, and the plumbing shook and moaned like restless poltergeists living within the walls, when ever the plumbing was used. The main breaker box wasn't large enough to handle the amount of appliances used. So the occupants were always playing a game a chance, hoping not to blow the breaker. Never doing to many loads of laundry or cooking at the same time. Which wasn't much of a problem since the tenants were all below the age of twenty and rarely cooked. The place had no air conditioning but had small propane heater's installed in every room to ensure the survival of every tenant during the long winter's.

An ancient piece of Tokyo architecture it seemed, of beige stucco and thick wooden beams. The outside walls faded and turned a somber grey from time. The roof was inlaid with clay shingles similar to what protected the local shrines up on Sendai Hill. It was quaint and humble in it's blocky square design, blending quietly into the old neighbourhood of Azabu. The area a maze of little streets most to narrow for most vehicles to drive through, surrounded by local shops, eateries and shrines. Quiet and set apart from the hustle of main Tokyo, it was a pleasure to walk around the streets the through the local parks. The area was not rich or modern in anyway.

Which suited the dark haired young man, currently lounging on the second story frame of his open apartment window. Dressed in worn, weathered jeans that were torn at the knees, and a white t-shirt with a thick book resting in his lap. His hair was thick and unruly, looking slightly wind blown from him constantly running his fingers through it. He had a chiseled facial structure, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. The granite of his features looking somewhat rugged with a dusting facial hair. His eyes far to blue, almost piercing with their smokey depths.

To tall to truly be comfortable upon the fake balcony, but desperate for fresh air. He managed to find a position with his back pressed tight against the rusted metal frame, one leg braced in the sill. His old white sneaker pinioned securely against the other side of the second pane. His other leg hanging into his apartment, foot balanced upon her floor.

His apartment was just off of the stairwell on the right side of the building. The perfect place to perch and survey his quiet little kingdom. He had lived here a long time, seen many people come and go. But never thought of finding a larger more modern place, this run down complex had become home.

The rent was cheap and the area secluded enough to allow him to live a quiet life in obscurity. So he just had to a work part time to afford a moderate living. Giving him enough free time to study for his College entrance exam at the end of this upcoming year. He knew his neighbours just enough to call them by name and have short polite conversations with if the mood struck him. Which it did quite rarely, he enjoyed his solitude more so because that was just how he had lived his life. He liked an ordered, quiet life. To many people only complicated things so he kept most of them at a discrete distance. He never seemed to need people, totally self reliant and self sufficient. He had a few friends that he spent time with. Not a recluse by any means, but not seeking to add anyone else to his circle either. He had his part time job and he had prep school coming up. Since he had failed the entrance exam last term for University. Leaving him in a dark funk of brooding all last winter. Spring had come in bloom along with his hopes for a fresh start.

Glancing out over the front courtyard, he noted the dull blue of the sky with only a few wisps of white clouds marring the view. He took in the seven foot rose brick privacy fence that bordered the front lawn. The only break in the solid stone a simple black iron gate that let one peek out at the narrow street beyond. A cobble stone pathway broke the yard in two, trailing up and out of the gates.

Slowly surveying the rest of the yard coming to life once again. The tough, resilient grass just sprouting from the ground in fragile tufts, the last of the snow finally melting away last week.

The few trees growing at farthest points of the yard, just starting to bud with leaves. He glanced over to the graceful cherry blossom that sat in the front corner of the yard by the gate. It was still de-nuded of leaves, its thin twisting branches swaying in the cool spring wind. Soon the tree would look alive and vibrant again with beautiful pink blossoms, he would have a perfect view from his living room window. To admire the tree as it slowly came in bloom over the next few weeks. He had to admit this was the one thing he was truly excited about.

A few yards from the apartments main glass door sat the weather beaten wooden tool shed, it's walls leaning horribly but still standing. The wood planks used to construct it, grey from age, green and well rotted on the north side. He had been watching that shed deteriorate more every year. The apartment manger made just enough from her tenants to keep the place running, not enough to truly fix anything up. So he had been waiting, wondering which spring that old shack would just give up the fight and fall flat.

A low, drawn out yowl announced the two strays that liked to sun themselves up on the shed's roof. He drew his eyes along the shed's flat roof, that was now slightly angled upward from the weakening walls. Finding two felines curled up happily, one black the other white. Vicious and highly excitable the tenants had learned to keep a good distance when encountering those two wild alley cats.

Soft humming drew his attention next, scanning along the yard towards the huge patch of black soil that took up the left side of the yard. Finding a young brunette girl who was very tall and quite muscular. Easily mistaken for an adult, even though she would just be turning sixteen this spring. She was dressed in a pair of dirty jean overalls, with an emerald green sweater underneath. The sleeves bunched up to her elbows, the neckline worn thin and stretched out, hanging low over her ample breasts. The skin bare upon the very crests of her breasts, the crisp morning air burning the soft flesh a warm rose. Her hair always tied back into a pony tail, uncaring about her appearance. She was at peace with who she was, unwilling or perhaps to stubborn to put any real effort in her looks. She liked to be comfortable, which was more important then being seen as beautiful. She had a strong yet maternal face, with rounded cheeks and a warm emerald green eyes. Singing softly to herself as she rolled small fragments of soil through her fingertips.

It was a common, quiet morning. He raised his head, narrowing his eyes at the suns glare. The sharp rays glinting off the steel towers far in the distance, flaring off the glass of the sky scraper's blinding him slightly. Closing his eyes he refocused on the text in his lap.

"Mamoru-kun?" A strong yet gentle voice disrupted his studies.

"Hai." He pulled himself away from his book, finding the brunette girl now standing on the cobble stone walk just below his window. Staring up at him with her warm green eyes and a mild smile.

"I think the nights are getting warm enough to start uncovering your roses." She pointed towards the front half of the naked garden, where a long line of straw and mulch was hardened into a long mound.

"You think so?" He questioned, never taking anyones word on anything. He had planted a single row of red roses last spring on a whim. Wanting to experience caring for something other then himself. He had them in pots in his room for months before finally planting them last spring. He never took chances, always thinking everything out clearly and without prejudice over what other's opinions might be. He had to be sure that the weather was just right. To confidently plant them with out worrying to much about them not thriving. Every step in preparing them, planting them and caring for them he had done with out anyone else's guidance. So he would determine for himself if it was safe to uncover them.

But watching Makoto putter in the garden last year had looked so peaceful and serene, he had wanted to try it. He had quickly come to enjoy the act of watering, weeding and researching how to grow the hardy plant. His garden was still fragile, the plants only a year old. So if he took their protection away to soon they would die, he was unwilling to just take her word for it.

Makoto smiled knowingly up at him, she had lived at Elysion Manor for over two years now. She couldn't say she truly knew Chiba, Mamoru but she understood him. A cold aloof exterior that held a very loving and caring heart. With an indifferent shrug she left his line of sight, heading back through the glass doors and up the staircase to the third floor were her apartment was.

The morning past with out notice, enjoying the fresh air, as comfortable as he could be in his window sill, reading. The wind tossing his thick dark hair, in cool bursts of wind. Mamoru had a striking charm to his looks, with a strong jaw and deep dark blue eyes. Long lashes that cast those mysterious eyes in shade. With long dark hair the hung in his eyes and around his shoulder's never truly able to be tamed no matter how much gel he used. So he had given up on that years ago, allowing his hair to be the free spirit it was. Sticking up and tousled where ever it liked, to concerned with his studies to care about his appearance to much. He was tall, at least six feet with broad shoulder's and a muscular frame and toned chest. That he kept hidden under casual clothes, not one to dress up even if it called for it.

It was the one thing he had in common with Makoto, both extremely comfortable with who they were that they felt no need to posture or fit in with the crowd.

The roar of traffic was a dull whisper beyond his sight, the morning passing away in cherished silence. His grumbling stomach alerting him finally that noon had come. With a groan he stretched from his curled up position and tossed his text to the straw mat. Heading into the small alcove at the front of his main room that held his kitchen. A simple line up of an old white stove, beige counter with sink, then small fridge. The only extra appliance being a simple coffee pot. With a set of two over hanging cupboards above. It was just the bare essentials for a kitchen and nothing more. Rummaging through his cupboards, finding them bare except for a large coffee container. His fridge was just as barren, with a few Styrofoam take out container's and an expired jug of milk. That he unconscious had to take a sniff from, quickly tossing it into the garbage in the corner. Gagging and groaning as the sour fumes made him suddenly nauseous. Resigned to spending some of his latest pay cheque on replenishing his food supply.

"Well that's a lost cause. " Mamoru sighed, slamming the small fridge door shut. Grabbing his wallet and keys from the corner of kitchen counter he headed over to the small foyer to put on his sneakers. Forced to leave his lair in search of food.

Dashing down the dingy, rust coloured tiled steps of the central staircase towards the glass main foyer below. He found the shadowed back end of a tarp cargo truck, that oddly resembled a rig used on army bases, now parked out front.

"Nani?" He questioned, no one had moved into the apartment in years. It didn't have many tenants, but the ones it did have. Had stayed for the last few years. His chest sudden constricted with apprehension.

Mamoru did not like change, it made his heart race and his skin itch. Swallowing he found he wasn't very hungry anymore. Dreading the coming occupant, he wanted just wanted to ignore the truck and continue on to finish his errand. Till he would be forced to greet them and put in a moderate amount of effort to get to know them. To learn how to act around them. So that he could maintain his peaceful life.

He had just griped the round wooden post to head back up the stairs when a quiet voice called out to him.

"Oh, wonderful. Mamoru-san. I could really use your help."

He hung his head for a moment then plastered a fake smile on his face, turning to greet the apartment manager. Leaning against the glass of the open front door, with a huge cardboard box in her hands.

A slender, some what fragile looking women in a plain blue sundress with a white apron over top. Long wavy black hair tied back with a cloth headband. With a gentle face and soft blue eyes that held a mild personality, not easily irritated by everyday disturbances. But could become as hard and strong as iron if needs be. She was lioness at times when her building or her young tenants were threatened. She may be gentle hearted but she was no push over.

Mamoru some times wished he could be as easy going as the older woman. He understood that he could be quite uptight about things, and easily bored or frustrated with the mindless sheep he met out on the streets. But he hide his true feelings well, with his easy charm. Able to blend into any group he found himself in, having a wide range of trendy knowledge to be able to fein interest in almost anything. People loved him instantly, he could be very likeable when he wanted to be.

"Hai, Miss Manger." He nodded, striding purposefully towards her and taking the box.

"Call my Ikuko..please. Mamoru-san you have been here for over six years. I hope you could be a bit less formal with me by now." She complained with a chuckle.

"Hai." He nodded, standing silently for a moment waiting for instructions.

"Oh...oh of course. That goes up to 3B." she pointed vaguely up the stairs.

Mamoru stood frozen, blinking uncertainly at her wondering if he had heard wrong. That was the apartment just above his. For the last two years he had been happily set apart from all other occupants in the building. Having no neighbours beside him or above him.

Ikuko merely stood staring curiously at him, waiting for him to move towards the stairs.

"Hai..." He finally stuttered out, turning like a robot on his heel and re-mounting the stairs.

Glancing at the box in his hands, he found a last name scrawled in poorly done Kanji. "Tsukino?" He muttered, slightly curious as to whom would have such a magical last name as Child of the Moon.

Most of the boxes were pure murder, heavier then reason would allow. Leaving him grunting and heaving for breath by the time he deposited them upon the floor of the empty apartment. He spent the next couple hours helping Ikuko haul up all the boxes, ending up as a sweaty and exhausted mess.

To tired to care about food anymore, he retreated back into his apartment. Kicked off his sneaker's and flopped onto the cool Tambata matts on his main floor to cool off. The evening breeze a welcomed caress over the hot skin and damp t-shirt.

"Tsukino...curious. I wonder what kind of person you will be." He crossed his arms behind his head, staring up at the plain white roof. Contemplating all the different types of people he had dealt with over the years, trying to pigeon hole his new neighbour based solely on last name alone. Wondering what kind of luck would be coming his way in the form of a stranger known as Tsukino.

A week later upon the first week of April his quiet comfortable little world would be destroyed forever.

"Konnichiwa!" A very loud, very sweet voice exploded from the front walk.

Mamoru had worked a late shift at his part time job, at a local pub located a few blocks away in the commercial district of Azabu-Juuban. He hadn't gotten home since long after four in the morning. His heavy black velvet room darkening curtains were pulled, so his place was cast in a soothing shade. Blocking out the bright light and heat of the late morning sun. He groaned at the sudden assault upon his dreams, rolling over on his fluffy white futon mattress. Seeking to reclaim his dreamless oblivion, as the slightly muffled voices of fellow tenants greetings back, began echoing from outside. He could vaguely hear both Makoto Kino and the building manager Ikuko having a small conversation with the new tenant.

Mamoru moaned louder, snatching his extra pillow and slamming it over his head trying to find some peace.

A few minutes later just as he was falling asleep again.

"Konnichiwa!" The extremely boisterous voice exploded like a bomb just outside his apartment door.

Followed by the even louder response from the apartments resident rumour smith and human mega phone.

"Welcome, Welcome!" The high pitched voice invaded his room like a knife through paper. Slicing through his patience effortlessly. Mina Aino, who had such an abrasive personality she was like sandpaper on a chalk board to Mamoru. They did not get along, even though Mamoru had tried but Mina would not accept his fake attempts to be friendly. Stating she would rather he not even talk to her. If he had no intention of ever truly being friends. So they had avoided one another ever since.

"Arghhh!" Mamoru leaped to his feet, suddenly losing all reason. So frustrated that he needed to set some boundaries already. This was so rude, being so loud first thing in the morning. What was worse was all the tenants knew his work schedule, knew he had a late shift. A little respect towards him would be nice.

Storming out of his room and slamming his front door. To stand both dumb struck and furious before two blushing blondes. The smaller of the two yelping and retreating away at the sight of him, before he managed to clear the blurry mess of sleep clouding his eyes. All he caught was two golden ribbon's of hair disappearing up the stairwell.

Not realizing that he wasn't dressed properly to greet, let alone verbally chastise anyone in just his old worn out light blue boxer shorts. The worn out elastic band doing a very poor job at keeping his underwear in place, sagging and dropping down along one hip. His hair was a sleep tousled mess and he had bags under this eyes that could sink a ship. Standing there groggy and half coherent all he could do was grip the door knob and gawk at the now lone occupant currently in the hall.

Whomever she had been greeting so ethusiasticly had already headed off upstairs.

Mina stood with a slight smile of amusement on her face, her long light blonde hair cascading freely down her back. A large orange bow tied girlishly around her hair. Dressed in a pair of grey tight yoga pants that hugged her shapely thighs and legs like a second skin. With a pumpkin orange low cut button up blouse, that she had tied up just under her breasts. he collar gaping just a bit to reveal a black silk bra peeking out beneath, and the crests of her ample breasts. She may be a high schooler, but she had a fully matured body. Mamoru gapped for a moment at her assets, before noticing her gym bag was draped over a shoulder. Showing her intentions to head to the gym when she ran into their new tenant.

Darien swallowed at the sexy sight she made, narrowing his eyes and refocusing his embarrassment towards the stairwell. Where two golden streamers of hair could still be seen, the girl had not gone all the way upstairs. She was hiding just out of sight, he figured now he either scared her or she was extremely shy. Unintentionally creating a very compelling mystery of herself. Having to literally tear his eyes away from the stairwell, reverting back to his previous flustered irritation towards Mina.

"Some people work around here, Aino! So if you wouldn't mind, take your loud ass elsewhere." He stated acidly, his words filled with venom.

Mina merely flipped him off, "And if you would not mind, stop licking that ass with your eyeballs! Pervert!" She countered, noticing his less then subtle oogling. Then flounced towards the stairs after her once equally loud companion.

Mamoru growled, indulging in very violent fantasies concerning Mina. Before retreating back into his apartment like a scared possum. His whole body felt like it was one fire, as he leaned against the back of his door.

He had never been so embarrassed in his whole life. Who was that new girl to unnerve him so badly, in only a couple minutes of arriving. He had never acted like such a fool in his whole life?

This did not bode well for the future.

A young women stood securely out of sight upon the stairs, her back pressed up against the peeling paint along the wall. A tiny, cute little thing with absurdly long golden blonde hair done up in odango's and tails that nearly brushed the floor. Her bangs were parted in the middle of her forehead, hanging low over her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. With a small round face, every feature dainty and perfectly proportioned to her petite frame.

Wearing the most adorable spring blouse of pure white. With puffy sleeves and a thin blush pink ribbon woven into the base of the sleeves that tied into a tiny bows, the long ends trailing down her slender upper arms. With a low princess bodice that hugged her modest breasts, with the same pink satin ribbons criss crossed down the center of the vest material. The ribbon was tight, straining to hold the bodice closed that looked almost ready to burst. Skinny jeans complemented her slender, toned legs, that looked far longer then they truly were. She had dressed in her finest clothes, wanting to have a good first impression with whom ever she met. So far her first impression to her neighbour downstairs hadn't been stellar.

Creeping back down the stairs, her heart thundering in her throat. Struggling for breath with a small hand curled over her heart. She had never felt so overwhelmed before, truthfully she had never seen a man so naked before either. Her skin was tingling and her nerves were shooting like fireworks all over her body. She ducked around the stairs with wide innocent blue eyes that were now staring at his door in shock, her full pouting lips slowly spreading into a warm dreamy smile. Falling into a lust-filled stupor of fond remembrance. As the sight of him had been truly glorious and she wanted to relive it! His long, lean body, that hard washboard stomach. With a thin trail of dark hair dusting down from his belly button towards his underwear. She had oddly wondered what it would feel like against her fingertips. So caught up in the sight of his naked, powerful looking chest she barely glanced up at his face. Inevitably loosing her nerve and scampering away out of sight. But what she could remember lingered like a very erotic dream in her mind. A devilishly handsome face covered in stubble, with piercing blue eyes and thick dark hair. Looking so messy all she had wanted to do was run her fingers through it, to try and tame the wild strands it if she could.

Now she stood dumbstruck, peeking around the stairwell were she had hidden, staring at his closed door uncertainly.

"Pay, Chiba-san no mind. Mamoru-kun's just a grumpy, old' Baka." Mina shrugged as she approached, seeing the hurt in her new friends eyes. That she had taken the brunt of the man's anger. She waved off the smaller blondes inevitable apology, wanting to smooth out this very awkward first encounter with the temperamental Mamoru.

"Hai..." Usagi responded still staring forlorn at his closed door. Then quietly moved towards it, pressing her palm against the wood. With her head bowed in shame she called out to him softly.

"Gomen..." Her voice was quiet and full of remorse.

Mamoru heard the pain in her tone and groaned, thumping the back of head against his door. Fighting with himself not to rush back out into the hall. His curiosity peeked, at hearing her gentle, sweet voice through the door. But he was far to embarrassed to greet her, pulling bitterly at the loose waist band of his comfy boxers. He looked like a slob, a probably smelled like beer and sweat. So he remained firmly behind his door. Listening as her foot steps fell away down the hall and up the stairs. Mina's high pitched, overly exuberant tone echoing away up the stairs as well. As she guided the new tenant to her room.

Mamoru was already locked away in his room, when Ikuko made her way up the stairs catching only the end of the embarrassing confrontation. Dressed as always in a light blue dress with her typical white apron in front. Her dark wavy hair tied back under a white handkerchief. She cast his door a concerned look before heading upstairs to help her new tenant settle in. She had known Mamoru the longest, since he had first moved into her building at the tender age of fourteen. He had just struck out on his own, leaving his first home an orphanage called Ashinaga Rainbow House and into her care. Always a stoic, self sufficient young man. Who seemed completely emotionally contained. Overly mature and way to serious for his age and able to take on extreme amounts of responsible so that he would not have to rely on anyone but himself. She had never seen him act so unglued before. Losing his cool over something so shallow as being overly loud late in the morning? Having failed his entrance exam last term was his first real failure in life. It had done a lot of damage to his self esteem and confidence in himself. She had been slowly seeing a bitter change in him since then. A sense of dissatisfaction with his life, with himself and a doubt towards his goals. He was becoming more irritable and even more withdrawn then normal.

Ikuko was becoming worried, glancing up the stairwell she wondered if this new girl would fit in here.

Mamoru could be a very hard person to deal with at times. She didn't take on to many tenants, but the ones she had offered a home to all had their little quirks. They didn't seem to fit in well with society. All broken in some way and in need of healing or just a secure place to lay their heads at the end of the day. Elysion was that soft place for them to fall, their sanctuary away from the pressure of the everyday. None of her young wards had even reached adulthood yet. So Ikuko was both mother and manager of this little island of misfits. So she provided her guidance willingly, but did not push it upon them. Believing all people of free will should ultimately find their own way in life. That a touch of adversity builds character and stronger skin to deal with the harshness of being on ones own. With a heavy sigh she took to the stairs, this would be a new start for young Tsukino hopefully it would be a blessed one.

Usagi spun in a joyous circle in the small main room of her new place, giggling happily. The bare walls and double pained window was a blank canvas to her. This was her first real place all on her own. Her home to create all for herself. She was eager to start her new life, eager to begin this new chapter with a fresh start. Leaving all her problems behind. Moving here felt like she had shed her old self, able to recreate herself anew. To move forward into a better, brighter future.

"I take it you like you room?" Ikuko laughed softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"I love it!" Usagi squealed, dashing to the large closet across the room to survey her boxes now neatly stacked inside upon the shelves.

"Lively, ain't she." Mina commented with admiration. Walking out of the kitchen alcove and back into the main area. Surveying the moderate amount of furniture pushed up against the walls.

A single white four drawer dresser sat against one wall, along with an empty matching wooden cot. The thick sleeping mattress leaning against the window, the fluffy pink bedding stacked up in a corner.

Ikuko gave Mina a nod and smile, a subtle gesture that she had finished her good deed. Guiding young Usagi up to her apartment but her pressence was no longer needed. Mina may act like a bit of a ditz, but she was very astute to people's silent meanings. She nodded back, tossing Usagi a absent wave. "I'll see you around, Tsukino-san. If you need anything I am just above you in 4B." She then took her leave.

"Arigato!" Usagi called back, waving cheerfully.

"Usagi-san, I hope things work out for you here. " Ikuko moved into the room, closing her door to provide some privacy. Her words having far more meaning, since she was the only person that truly knew what Usagi had come from before her luck landed her here at Elysion.

Usagi gave her a small smile, hope shining in her eyes. "I hope so too." She stated, then with a sigh turned to stare out her window. Her eyes dimming, drawn back into the shadows of the past.

Ikuko left it at that, not wanting to drudge up any bad memories. This was a happy day, a day full of promise for the young girl. She wanted to keep it that way.

So Ikuko then gave her a small tour, instructing her how to use the heater and turn on the propane stove which could be a bit difficult at times. Before she left, noticing Usagi had begun to haul down her boxes and start working through her belongings. She felt she needed to give the girl a little nudge. She had no intention of playing match-maker she just wanted to make sure good deeds were acknowledged.

"You should thank Mamoru-kun sometime for bringing up all your boxes."

Usagi's eyes shot up in surprise. She was silent for a moment her chest feeling rather tight. A lump of anxiety forming in her belly. She had not started off well with Mamoru this morning. She was not relishing having to be in his glowering, yet sexy pressence again. But a quieter part of her was leaping with excitement as having an excuse to talk to him again. She had to be polite, right? Had to try and be friends with him. Even though his full out man-trum kinda scared the crap out her this morning. Exploding half naked from his room, exuding such a dangerous, sexy aura that it took her breath. Leaving her trembling inside and wanting to hide. Swallowing hard she gave Ikuko a nod, a silent promise she would talk with him again.

But over the next week, Usagi never seemed to run into Mamoru. Through she had to admit she wasn't really trying either. The thought of trying to hold a conversation with him was to much to handle. So she did want she did best when faced with a problem, she avoided it.

She had managed to meet almost every one else at Elysion though. Becoming fast friends with Mina who was always so cheerful and full of life. Able to make her laugh at her crazy antics and sharp wit. Showing her around the neighbourhood and helping her shop for a few essentials for her new place. Such as heavy drapes to block out the morning sun and coming summer heat and a few idol poster's for her walls. They even set up a bathing schedule since the tiny apartment had no tub. Going to a local community spa a couple times a week, in which you paid by the hour to use their bathing facilities.

Then their was her neighbour just down the hall, Makoto. A beautiful person inside and out, who was always puttering out in her garden. Preparing it for the coming spring growing season, hard working and diligent. Usagi quickly began to admire her. She was neither hard working or diligent at anything. Always kinda a slacker when it came to school, or anything that took hard work to achieve. More eager to find the fun to be had in a day then buckle down and be responsible over anything. Which was why she bonded to Mina so easily. They were very much the same, except she was not as bold or self assured as the lighter blonde. But this was a new start for her, perhaps if she tried harder she could focus more on her studies and be more responsible. She was on her own now, she had learn to be self sufficient. Perhaps she could even find the courage deep down inside to talk to Mamoru again. Get things started on the right foot so to speak.

Then she had met Motoki, who had instantly gave her those warm tingles in her belly and made her heart skip in that special way. She was infatuated with him instantly. He lived on the second floor just below Makoto. At the other end of the hall from, Super, Sexy...Mamoru, Chiba. A young man she tried hard not to think about to often. He made her feel things she wasn't ready to handle just yet. All dizzy and light headed, as if ready to faint. Her tummy doing nervous flips, while her insides heated up as if set on fire. Like she suddenly got a case of bad heart burn. Her whole body would flush and she would feel all worked up inside. All energetic and cathartic at the same time, as if she wanted to explode everywhere at once.

Her skin would start to hum and somewhere deep inside would clench filling her with the most intense yet delightful feelings. That she end up giggling like a manic and curling up in ball on her bed to attempt to get herself under control.

So it was best for right now to just not think about him. So she focused on Motoki, Furuhata.

He was everything she had ever dreamed of in a potential boyfriend. Several years older, going to prep school and as handsome as a teen idol. With thick dusty blonde hair that fell over his kind blue eyes. With a sturdy build, always dressed nicely in kaki pants and dress shirts. Even sporting a tie and jacket at times. He looked well put together and professional, working down at the local arcade for years. He kept boasting about being on the fast track to owning the place. He seemed so confident and sure of himself. That he was going places, going to become some one successful. Usagi was instantly infatuated with him, eagerly seeking out his company. Hanging around the arcade or slyly sneaking down to his apartment with flimsy excuses just be near him. He took her somewhat clingy nature in stride, she was just a flighty sixteen year old girl, and honestly he enjoyed her company. But was completely clueless to the more subtle, somewhat shy flirting she was attempting. He saw her as a little sister and treated her as such.

 **The first day of School.**

Mamoru was blissfully unconscious, wrapped up in a beautiful dream. That he loved to retreat into when he was lucky enough for it come to visit. Sprawled out in only a pair of black boxers on his mattress, his light navy sheets draped loosely over his legs. Arms splayed above his head, chest rising and falling lazily. While a thin line of drool slowly found its way down his strong jawline, reseeding towards the fluffy pillow beneath his head.

"ALL RIGHT, WAKEY WAKEY! TIME FOR MORNING EXCERCISES!" Thundered down from the apartment right above him. Followed by an energetic beat of techno music and the steady creek of the flooring shifting under stocking feet.

Mamoru bolted upright in sudden alarm, crying out in fear as he heart leaped sickeningly into his throat.

"What the hell..." He breathed, clutching his bare chest to settle his sudden charge of adrenaline now coursing through his body. Glancing blankly around his apartment in a vain attempt to reason out the sudden assault upon his peaceful dreams. His little realm was just as he left it, with the drapes drawn leaving his room in a welcomed shade. His modest t.v sat quietly in front of him on the side wall on a cheap black entertainment cube with castor wheels. The lone bookcase set up against the back wall, cluttered with texts wasn't to blame. His low table that he used for studying and also to dine upon sat before the bookshelf as innocent as ever. His kitchen was immaculate, with not a single dish in the sink which in itself had been a feat. Since he had been working extra shifts at the pub to make more yen to cover his coming school costs. Then as he finally became fully aware he realized the noise was coming from above.

"Oh...Kami help me. I hope this isn't an everyday thing..." he moaned in mental pain, clutching his head in dread.

It was quarter after seven am by the time the music died, yet Mamoru never moved from his bed. Interlocking his hands at the back of his head and bending over his knees breathing deeply trying to calm himself. As he listened to her feet continue to pad around her apartment. Every squeak and groan upon his roof only infuriated him more. By the time eight thirty rolled around he had washed, shaved and brushed his hair. Dressed himself in pair of worn jeans and a black t-shirt with his dull blue jean coat over top. His old, worn out black Adidas duffel bag packed with his texts, tossed casually over his shoulder's and a seething glare in his eyes. Slamming his door shut he locked it with his key, then stormed towards the stairs with his head down. His mind churning with vengeful thoughts over his extremely annoying neighbour who had just ruined his morning. His life was stressful enough, he didn't need this. She was destroying his cherished, peaceful mornings, one thoughtless outburst at a time.

He had just reached the stairwell, when he felt a small soft body collide against his chest. With a sigh he turned to regard his new neighbour now laid flat on her back on the rusty red tile floor. Dressed in her school fuku. Of a navy bib and skirt, with a white short sleeve shirt and matching navy ascot tied around her neck. The handle of her beige satchel still gripped tight in her left hand.

He was struck stupid, having spent the last few weeks mulling over the mystery of what she looked like. Trying not to build her up to be some heavenly goddess, since her last name was so mythical. Not wanting to give her more power then she deserved. But it couldn't be helped, he had ended up creating a very gorgeous image of who this Usagi, Tsukino might be.

The sight of a normal, cute high school girl with long golden blonde hair was expected from his many conversations with Motoki. But he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed by it. Then his irritation with her only darkened his mood further.

"Gomen..." she mumbled, rubbing her nose and staring up at his red angry face in fear. Her eyes wet with confused hurt. As he just left her on the floor with no regard at all, acting as if she didn't matter.

He snarled like an animal then dashed down the stairs. "Pay attention, Odango-Atama!" He shouted back at her in barely restrained fury.

He was waiting impatiently at the edge of the courtyard, glancing down at his watch. Motoki had promised that they would head to prep school on the first day, kinda a brotherly act of support for each other. Since they had both failed the entrance exam last fall.

"Don't take him to seriously, Usagi-chan. He comes off as kinda an ass, at first. If you don't know him. But once you get past his rough exterior. He can be a pretty decent sorta guy. Kinda like an M&M, he has this hard shell that everyone sees. But inside is this sweet chocolatey center that you can't help but love."

Mamoru glanced up and back towards the apartment building as he heard Motoki's kind words. Finding the warm hearted blonde, dressed in beige kaki's and a white tucked in dress shirt. Walking up the pathway, a protective arm draped over the little odango's slumping shoulder's. As he guided Usagi past him with out notice and onto the sidewalk. He took the affront in stride, knowing his closest friend had become close to the little blonde. Having endured many one sided, sugary sweet conversation over their new border. It had turned his stomach, but he had kept his peace. Once again he kept his heated words to himself, not liking being ignored. Taking in her hurt demeanour he merely rolled his eyes.

As she looked dejectedly at her feet, as they past. So lost in her worries about how he hated her she never even noticed his stone cold stare towards her. Motoki on the other hand gave him a dark look, he did not approve of how Mamoru continued to scare and intimidate the poor girl. Who just wanted everyone to like her. Mamoru had even less patience for people now then before high school.

"Motoki...We gotta get to Prep School early today. Where are you going?" He called in tired frustration, irritated at being cast aside as less important.

"I'm taking Usagi-chan to school first I'll catch up to you later." Motoki called back over his shoulder.

"Nani!" Mamoru jogged up behind them, furious that Motoki was putting her first. He needed to think about his own future. What would their teacher think if he was late on the very first day of class, he would be pigeoned holed as a slacker, uncaring towards his education it might even effect his test scores. If the teacher was anal enough about being given that sort of respect.

"You don't have time to babysit her." He relented, coming astride them both. Walking a bit to closely to Usagi's shoulder, as if he intended to separate them physically. He never even noticed the shiver that went through the young teens body. Or how her breath suddenly caught nervously, as she gripped her satchel before her in white knuckled strain.

"I...I...I can get myself to school. " she stuttered, needing to get space from Mamoru. Not wanting to come between them. She just kept pissing him off and the intense feelings he invoked was over powering. Able to feel the waves of irritation directed toward her as if they might be a physical blow. She jogged out of Motoki's arm. Turning on her heel to give him a reassuring smile, she walked backwards for a bit completely unconscious to her surroundings. She closed her eyes wanting to block out Mamoru's cold dispassionate stare directed her way. He hated her, he truly and deeply loathed the very sight of her. She knew that and they had only met twice. But the fact that he had cultivated such a passionate dislike for her so quickly was unsettling.

A sudden jarring impact woke her up from her self tormenting. As she had backed up right into a light post, white dot's danced before her eyes as she then crumbled to her knees on the cold pavement. Blinking rapidly to avoid going completely unconscious. The back of her head was throbbing, as if someone had struck her with a sledge hammer.

"Usagi-chan..." Motoki's concerned voice echoed as if far away. "Are you alright?"

"hmn...fine." She muttered back, with dazed eyes. Rubbing the back of her sore head. As the young man dashed down the street, helping her back to her feet. Mamoru had followed and now stood impassively nearby, as spectator's walking down the sidewalk began to whisper and giggle, about the klutzy blonde making a spectacle of herself.

"Hopeless...completely and utterly hopeless. You really don't pay any attention to what's around you?" Mamoru commented with a small laugh, "Fine, I'll see you at school then Motoki. She is so clueless, like a little kid. I doubt she could get there on her own anyway. She'd probably end up getting hit by a bus if your not there holding her hand." He called, jogging across the street.

Usagi stood chastised for her childish stupidity yet again, watching the raven haired young man disappear down the block of local shops. Watching silently as he was heading towards the modern tower's of Azabu, holding back her tears of hurt and humiliation.

"He is so mean..." She moaned in anguish, turning to watch her feet trudge down the sidewalk. She had high hopes that this day would be the start of a new, brighter future for her. It wasn't going very well at all though.

Motoki was giving Mamoru's back a scathing glare, he had never witnessed this vicious side to him before. He didn't like it one bit. Usagi did not deserve to be treated so badly, he would get to the bottom of this very quickly. Mamoru was acting like a complete Ass.

Mamoru was sitting at the back of the class, staring out the wall of windows beside his desk. Absently watching the traffic pass by on the busy street below. His mind drifting towards the last image he had Usagi. She had looked so lost, a grim melancholy rising in her sapphire eyes. So powerful that it might had easily bruised him if he had remained to truly take in the hurt he had caused with his words. At this point he couldn't say if he hated her, but he was indifferent to her. He truly didn't care at all about her. She was just some annoying factor in his life that he needed to deal with.

"What the hell man?" Motoki's irritated voice invaded his thoughts, then Mamoru felt an abrupt cuff upside the head.

Turning in confusion, he found Motoki sitting himself down at the desk beside him. Clearly pissed, wanting an explanation.

"What?" Mamoru commented, shrugging off his attack. Acting like he hadn't a clue as to why Motoki was so upset.

"Seriously, your going to play obtuse?" Motoki arched an eyebrow incredulously. Adjusting his seat closer with a loud scraping sound.

"She drives my nuts, ok." Mamoru shrugged, opening his note book to start drumming his pen along the wire spine. Seeking to alleviate the aggravated feelings just thinking about her caused him. Motoki would have dug more into the matter, his excuse as flimsy as rice paper. But their teacher had arrived. Drawing both of their attention instantly. She was extremely beautiful, refined and very sure of herself. Dressed in a soft grey power suit, with an ivory blouse underneath the partially buttoned up jacket. With long reddish brunette hair that fanned around her elegant face and down to the small of her back. Bright hazel eyes that shone with a keen intelligence regarded the class. She passed the class a warm smile before picking up a notebook from her desk and flipping it open.

"Ok, class. My name is Nishimura, Reika. You many regard me as Reika-Sensai of course. " She had a casual sternness in her warm tone that struck a cord in Mamoru. He instantly like her.

"I know you guys are not in high school anymore, but I will still be taking attendance. Mostly because I like to. " She added with authority, beginning to call out names. Receiving curt acknowledgments from the students. Mamoru glanced towards Motoki, finding the man staring at their Sensai as if the world had stopped. Not blinking, barely breathing.

It was a sure sign of pure infatuation. Like a man under a spell, Motoki followed Reika's every movement through out the classroom. Mamoru thinned his lips shaking his head, this was not a good sign. The woman was clearly several years older and most importantly their teacher! To have a relationship, to even contemplate it would be so unseemly. She could lose her job if she was caught dating a student! If she would even do something risky like that. Surely Motoki was smart enough not to start flirting with her?

"Don't even think about it Furuhata. She could loose her job, Casanova." Mamoru leaned in and whispered heavily next to Motoki's ear.

"Don't be ridiculous." Motoki laughed lightly, shaking his head to clear it before starting to take notes. Disregarding Mamoru concern, making light of the fact that he was no doubt highly attracted to their teacher.

The next morning started the same, with the blaring techno and morning exercises echoing above his head.

(ALRIGHT LETS WORK OUT THOSE KINKS, RIGHT, RIGHT, LEFT, LEFT!)

Mamoru just lay there glaring up at the ceiling, waiting for the annoying routine to die. Then began his own morning routines of putting away his mattress in his closet. Starting a pot of coffee and getting dressed. By the time his teeth were brushed and hair combed his coffee was finished perking. Swinging back a couple mugs of steaming black coffee, he packed his bag and headed for the door. This time he walked more slowly towards the stairs, stopping at the landing to find Usagi waiting at the top of the stairs. Staring down at him like a deer in headlights, unwilling to keep moving. He shook his head and darted down the steps and out the front doors.

The next morning Mamoru felt ready for Usagi, having shoved foam plugs into his ears before going to sleep. It worked great until he realized he hadn't be able to hear his alarm either and slept in.

"ARGHHHH!" He screamed in panic, once his bleary eyes registered the fact that he had less then a half hour to get to school.

Scraping the plug idea, the next morning was the same...

(WAKEY, WAKEY...TIME FOR MORNING STRETCHES!)

Mamoru growled and rolled over onto his face. Pulling his pillow over his head to quell the unwelcomed noise and his rising screams of frustration.

Friday, he suddenly snapped. As the music started up in that same early time, an upbeat tempo with the annoying morning guru cheering and commanding her class of one. He could not take another morning like this, he was in hell. A morning calisthenic hell of epically loud and cheerful proportions! The golden blonde who looked so much like an angel, truly was the devil...satan in a sailor suit!

He lunged into his narrow cleaning closet, set in the small entry way. Snatching up his broom and storming back into the dead center of his main room. Standing somewhat unbalanced upon his mattress he thumped the head of the handle against his roof repeatedly. Seeking to gain her attention.

"Oi! Annoying little Odango-Atama!" He screamed, "Odango!" He yelled again, and again in a fruitless effort, the electronica vibrating through the roof was drowning out his attempts to gain her attention. Loosing the last of his rational thought he dropped the dirty broom onto his bed. He was livid, beyond control at that point. He was seeing only red, images of throttling that selfish, unthinking little girl paramount in his mind. Thundering up the stairs to her door, in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts. He pounded upon the wood as hard as he could. The music muffled somewhat by the thick door, but below, they had only flimsy materials separating their apartments. Her morning dance party was literally booming.

He slammed his fist against the door one more time before it was pulled open in haste. Usagi stood pale and trembling in the door frame. Dressed in a large white t-shirt and nothing else, her golden hair cascading down to the floor. He couldn't see how cute and sexy she looked, the collar hanging over one shoulder, showing off her pale soft skin. Her flushed cheeks, glowing from her exercises and only increasing in brillance upon confronting an enraged Mamoru. Her hair was still messy from sleep, with her wide innocent sapphire eyes, now staring up at him in sudden startled fear.

"What in the hell!" He bellowed, getting right into her face. " I can't stand it any longer! Every fucking morning! Shut that shit off!" He was yelling so close to her face his spit ended up splattering against her nose.

She moaned in terror, blinking rapidly to stop the sudden tears. Swallowing over and over attempting to ease the dry mouth anxiety she felt. She couldn't even give voice or any kind of apology. Her blood running cold, not realizing he could hear her music downstairs. She just stood frozen in her doorway, griping the knob of her door with a sweaty palm. Her heart beating far to fast, suddenly very light heated she didn't think her knees could support her. He stood for a moment looking every bit the dangerous, disheveled and sexy mess he had been that first morning. But the terror that gripped her at the sight of that fury directed squarely at her. Successfully killed it's once attractive qualities it had when directed at Mina.

His enraged face hardening, then grew completely impassive before he merely walked away, back towards the stairs. His fiery explosion calming into an icy glacier of complete indifference towards her.

She slowly closed her door, moaning in both fear and relief that the horrible confrontation was over. Falling to her knees before the closed door, she cried silently. Ashamed of being so weak, at allow him to frighten her to tears. That she should have stood up, said something..anything. But truthfully she felt shamed. She never thought much of other's and now she was living in close quarter's with many people. She would need to think how what she did would affect her housemates. Her emotions of pitying herself over her constant stupidity. Waring with her growing anger towards how boorish Mamoru was being towards her. She just couldn't do anything right with regards to him.

She avoided him all weekend and at bed time Sunday night, made a point of taking out her morning exercise cd from her small stereo. That sat on the edge of her simple three drawer white dresser, surrounded by the clutter of manga, makeup, hair pins and her long handled hair brush. Placing it back into it sleeve inside her pink cd wallet. Before preparing for bed, slowly brushing out her long hair in the tiny half bathroom. Mulling over her delima with Mamoru, the once pleasant feelings that started in her belly every time he rose in her thoughts. Now turning into something painful and sickening.

Then slipping into her large white t-shirt she wore for habitually to sleep. Settling herself into her cot, under the whimsical pink covers, that had cute white bunny faces and crescent moons scattered all over. Laying back against her pillow, staring out of her large main window at the luminous full moon shining down upon her. She had her window open on one side, letting in the cool spring wind. The fresh air, smelling of roses relaxing her in every way. Letting out a long, tired sigh hoping she would still wake up tomorrow on time with out her excerise alarm. That cd had been keeping her on time for school all last week, she was a deep sleeper. Her nanny had once told her she slept like the dead. The thought of her childhood bringing a fond if bitter smile. It honestly took a great effort for her to wake up in the mornings, but it wasn't worth continuing to aggravate Mamoru. He was turning out to be down right scary...

 **Monday morning...**

Mamoru and Motoki were walking in companionable silence when a scream of raw panic echoed behind them. "I am so late!"

The turned in unison as Usagi bolted out of the courtyard behind them like a cannon ball. A cloud of dust exploding behind her as she careened down the sidewalk. Her hair wasn't done up in it's typical hairstyle, free flowing down her back like a golden cape. As she dashed between them, tears in her eyes and panting breathlessly. Striving for more speed, if she didn't reach the bus stop over five blocks away in under three minutes. She would miss the bus that took her to Juuban High.

Mamoru's smile was small, almost pained as he watched her dash away down the street at top speed.

"What the hell was that?" Motoki commented, paying him an odd look that spoke he would know the answer.

Mamoru merely shrugged, acting indifferent to the situation. "At least we're not late to school. She needs to be more responsible." He stated pedantically as he strode a few steps ahead, shielding his concerned look from Motoki.

This was all his fault, he knew it. He couldn't help but feel like a selfish bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two: Storm warnings**

 ****96 hours till landfall...****

Mamoru had felt like crap all day. Pulling uncomfortably at his black t-shirt he had never lost his temper so spectacularly before. He felt very unsettled, his skin pricking with sweat. The raw uncontrolled rage he had displayed was so unlike him. He couldn't pin point the exact moment he started this down ward spiral of bitterness and angst at the world. But it had began just before summer, that was when he had lost his drive. The days starting to drag and his own clear future beginning to cloud over with doubts. But he figured this anger had been festering for months now, and unfortunately Elysian's new tenant ended up being in his cross hairs. Drawing his finger's tightly through his hair he took a deep breath and released it slowly.

A dull boiling of guilt burned in his stomach, the churning acid made focusing on school difficult. All he could see was the look of pure fright upon her face when he had screamed at her. The painful image seared in his mind like a brand. Never letting up or allowing him a moments reprieve all weekend. Seeing her racing away in such a scared and frantic state that morning was what pushed him over the edge.

"Hey, Ass head did you hear a single word I just said?" Motoki's laughing voice finally penetrated the dark haze of his self recriminations.

"Wha..." He shook his head to clear it. The horrible image of her sweet face, flushed with sudden stress. Her wide tear filled eyes stricken with fear, was wiped away. His troubled thoughts cleared to refocus on his friends amused face.

"no." Mamoru sighed, returning his tortured gaze back towards the window in their class room. As the memory once again became a crushing weight on his mind.

Truly staring at nothing as his outlandish behaviour replayed itself like water board torture.

Motoki knew something was up, Mamoru looked far to guilty to just ignore. He deftly pulled out his phone from his pants pocket.

 ****Text between Motoki and Mamoru. ****

"What did you do?"

Mamoru heard his phone buzz in his duffle bag hanging from the back of his chair. With an irritated huff, he glanced up to see if their teacher had heard his phone go off. Relaxing when she never stopped writing upon the white board, her voice droning on to the half interested class.

He reached into the side pocket and pulled out his phone wondering who would be texted him in class. Hoping like hell it wasn't work asking for him to come in today. He had been working double shifts all weekend, he need his week nights free to catch up on his homework. But his boss as understanding as he was, could be pretty desperate for waiter's at times.

Hiding the device in his lap, he swiped the screen then gave Motoki a side long glare. Seeking to ignore the text he turned to tuck the device back into his bag. When the phone buzzed in his hand, Mamoru growled and slipped the phone back into his lap. Rolling his eyes in frustration at Motoki's further threats of harassment.

"If you don't answer I will just keep texting you."

"_You'll keep texting regardless_."

"Yeah, but at least you now have a chance to turn down your volume and answer my question discretely. "

"_I could just turn down my volume and ignore you._"

"Fuck, you can be such a jerk!"

"_I know..._" Mamoru responded the double meaning laying silent between them for a moment.

"So..."

"_So..."_

"What the hell's got you so worked up! I haven't seen you this freaked, since Haruka moved in and you found out the dude was actually a dudette."

"_I thought I'd turned gay. Man! How relaxed would you be if you thought your sexual compass suddenly got all screwed up! She was the hottest 'dude' I had ever seen, I got hard every time she walked by. Thank god my hormones were still on the level._"

"Still, she put your pathetic attempt at flirting with her down like a sick dog."

"_Thanks for the reminder, really improves my mood._"

"So what is bothering you?"

"_sigh"_

"Did you seriously just text 'sigh_'" _

"_sigh"_

Motoki had enough of his fooling around and kicked him square in the shins. He yelped as the man's sneaker's peeled off the first layer of skin just above his socks. Then with obvious disgruntlement he began to text again.

"_A rabbit, about five feet tall with a loud disposition, poor motor control and an intellectual disability_."

It took Motoki a few minutes of hard thought to decipher that cryptic mean spirited remark.

Which earned Mamoru a swift rebuttal of a very hard punch in the arm.

"Stop speaking so cruelly about her." The dusty blonde hissed near his ear. A low menacing growl in Motoki's voice that had Mamoru for the first time quietly worried.

"You don't even know her." He added, stuffing his phone away and giving Mamoru the cold shoulder. His knightly defence of the Tsukino girl was so sudden and so very unlike the easy going Furuhata it made Mamoru rethink his knee jerk opinions. The man really just went the flow, never getting involved or having an opinion over anyones else's drama. To be so invested in a girl he had only known for a week was very uncommon, hell it was a first. She must really be something special to invoke just loyalty from Motoki so quickly.

Mamoru just stared dumbfounded at Motoki, his expression soon falling to a shameful faced scowl. He really didn't know her at all, but saying mean things about her just seemed to spill from his mouth like a bad case of verbal diarrhoea.

"Your right." he finally whispered, leaning close to his best friend. His tone submissive and sad. "She has this annoying routine of playing dance music at six thirty in the morning and exercises over my head. Sounds like a herd of elephants in heat."

Motoki raised a surprised eyebrow, chuckling softly.

"All last week man..." Mamoru groan scrubbing the new wave of frustrations from his face. "Every, flipping morning she would wake me up at the crack of dawn with a dance party!" He sounded near tears at the mere thought of last week. "I lost it...friday morning. I totally lost it."

"What did you do to her?" Motoki turned to face him, his expression was stern, green eyes blazing with silent anger.

"I lost my temper with her friday morning." Mamoru groaned.

Reika-Sensei's squeaking marker upon the white board ceased, she was staring sternly at them. Motoki shifted uncomfortably in his seat, while Mamoru huffed returning to glaring at his reflection in the window.

"On an atomic scale, was it merely an explosion or did you go totally nuclear on her?" A text hummed through Mamoru's phone. He groaning and returned his attention to the phone in his lap.

"_I went complete Hiroshima on her, man... Total verbal destruction of epic proportions." _

"So taking her out for a coffee a week ago when this all started, to brain storm a better way to wake herself up, then the morning Rave, didn't cross your mind?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, even in text form Motoki sounded pompously superior.

"You know when you were still thinking rationally...before the rage took control and you went all Incredible Hulk on the poor girl!"

"_Well, hind sight is always 20/20_" He texted snidely.

"And fore thought is blind?" Motoki pointed out in a low growl giving him a thin lipped smirk of disapproval.

Mamoru groaned, he hated when Motoki threw his bullshit back in his face.

"This is quite the conversation you two are having, mind enlightening us all with what had you two more interested in gossip then learning." Reika-Sensei's bright voice intruded upon their heavy whispers.

"No...Reika Sensei." Mamoru shot back, shoving his phone back into his duffle angrily, before turning to stare out his window again.

"Sorry, Reika Sensei." Motoki responded, looking like a beaten dog and sounding like a guilty child.

Mamoru shook his head in disgust. Motoki had it bad...for their teacher. This was not going to turn out well.

A few minutes later another text logged onto his phone.

After class when they got a few minutes of a break to grab a drink or use the bathroom. He checked his phone, finding Motoki's latest text.

"Apologize, Ass head!"

Mamoru sighed and nodded, feeling that Motoki's description of him was dead on.

 ****86 hours till landfall...****

Mamoru had been keeping a watch out for her since he got home from school. Lounging on his balcony railing with a text book, feinting studying. It was closing in on supper time, with the sun setting into the horizon of towers when she trudged through the gate. Her head hung low, uncombed blonde hair from this morning. Now looking wind blown and in complete disarray over her face. She looked depressed, and irritated. Brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears with sharp movements. He remained were he was, listening to her storm up the stairs to her room. When he was satisfied that she was home he headed upstairs.

He wanted to put things right, to quell all the guilt festering inside of him. If he was totally truthful with himself he would acknowledge that his obsessive need fix things. Was totally selfish and completely one sided. He still felt justified at being mad at her, but admitted he could have handled it better. He wasn't yet thinking about providing her more then just a simple apology, a polite confession that he had been in the wrong. So that they could move on to a companionable living arrangement. As he reached her door, he pressed his ear against the wood to confirm she was inside. A smile of satisfaction spread over his face as he could hear her moving inside, the soft scuffing of her socks on the tambata mats.

Great, this will be over quick and then all will be right again.

He knocked crisply upon her door.

Everything went deathly quiet.

"Tsukino-san?" He called softly, knocking again.

He heard her feet approaching the door so he kept pushing forward with his polite apology.

"I came to talk." he rubbed the back of his neck suddenly nervous.

"Last Friday...I..." he stumbled on as her feet stopped abruptly before the door and instead of opening it as he had assumed. He heard the decisive click of the door lock then her feet scampering away.

Leaving him and his apology staring in silent frustration at her blank wooden door.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Mamoru mumbled, blinking in confusion at her door. He had never been so passively rejected in his whole life.

 ****72 hours till landfall...****

Mamoru stared out of his window at the fair weather, resting half of his butt comfortably upon the railing of his faux balcony. His mattress already tucked away neatly in his closet he had plenty of time to ease into the day. The morning sky was warming nicely with cumulus clouds dotting the horizon. Sipping his coffee in the blissful silence, dressed only in a pair of black sleep pants and a satisfied grin.

Yesterday's attempt at smoothing things over with his upstairs neighbour had gone rather poorly. Actually it hadn't gone at all and that was souring his enjoyment of this perfect moment.

He would try again this morning, catch her on the stairs perhaps. With that new plan of action decided he finished his coffee and leisurely got ready for school. Dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a white button down,that he left untucked,heavy duffle bag in hand. He then headed over to the stairwell that connected his floor to the upper floor, to wait.

After about fifteen minutes he sat down on the last step. Ten minutes after that he pulled his pocket watch out and glanced down at the time nervously. The old world style watch was the only item of his father's he had. It never left his side, he couldn't remember either of his parents but this was the only tangible thing he had from them. An antique british time piece of tarnished silver, with a heavy chain. An irish knot was engraved in the front, with intricate carvings inside each twist and turn. At the back was what Mamoru assumed was it's manufacturing stamp of letters and numbers. Below was another carving, crude, very light and made by a knife tip. He had yet in all his year to figure out what it said. The face itself was a deep black with curving pure white number's with elegantly carved metal hands. It was closing in on eight thirty. He had to get to school himself now.

"Morning, Mamoru-san." A gentle voice from the landing above echoed down to him. He glanced up expectantly, finding Makoto descending in her high school uniform. A black pencil skirt and white blouse with a tiny red bow. Clutching a leather brief case in her left hand along with a green cloth tied bento.

She went to an international High School out in Minato-ku, which was were she used to live. Mamoru knew the tragic story that had landed her at Elysian out in Azabu, that was a neighbouring district to her old life. Her parents were Americans, who had moved to Japan when Makoto was just a toddler. They had died a couple year's back during a business trip overseas, she had been attending the Hiroo International School at the time. It had both junior and senior high classes, so she never bothered to change schools. It was a longer bus ride for her, but she didn't care. Losing her parents had been enough of a change for her. She was unwilling to give up her support of friends that she had at the school. So she had leave extra early in the morning to travel across Azabu and into Minato-ku.

"Morning, Makoto-chan." He smiling weakly, tucking his watch back into his pocket.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" She offered as she past him on the landing.

"Yeah, but I am waiting for someone." he sighed.

Mako arched a curious brow then merely shrugged leaving his side to head out.

Mamoru waited ten more minutes till finally he gave up, he was going to be late if he didn't get going.

He stood with a huff, when her screams erupted from a flight above, then the thunder of her feet as she charged down the steps. With no time to react, he once again felt a small body collide with his own. But this time her speed added to the collision, was like a little blonde wrecking ball slamming into his back. She took him off his feet with a startled yelp to skid on his belly like a goofy, long legged penguin. Groaning in pain as he lay sprawled in the middle of the second story hall. With her laying onto his back in a heap of arms and legs. Dressed for school in her navy blue fuku skirt and white short sleeve shirt. Her absurdly long golden locks left to flow wildly down her back and over her face.

"Owwww..." She moaned, slowly gathering herself off of him, brushing stray strands of hair aside and cradling her head. Wondering bitterly why she always seemed to hit her head so often.

"Get off...Odango Atama!" He growled low in his throat the irritation with her building like a fire deep inside him. Staring at the dirty, smudged trim along the hallway in front of him. Valiantly keeping his temper in check.

She quickly complied, her mouth going dry and stomach twisting into a tight knot at the anger she felt coming off of him in brutal waves yet again.

"Gomen..." she muttered weakly, backing away very nervously. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf, anticipating him yelling inches away from her face yet again.

Groaning in further dread as he reclaimed his feet, his white shirt had a huge stain over the front and the corner of his duffle that he had landed on, was now dripping sadly with some unknown substance. Her heart sank and her stomach tightened even further. As he was left surveying the damage she had done to his clothes and the contents of his duffle bag in sour disappointment.

"And that was my lunch..." He sighed in defeat, his face flushing with both humiliation and rage. He was wet...he was sticky and now for sure he was going to be late for school.

He heard her moan in anguish, then the sound of her feet darting away, before he even looked up...she was gone.

 ****64 hours till landfall...****

Motoki was tense, his whole body felt tight like a spring wound up to much. He couldn't get Reika out of his mind. He had been making excuses to Mamoru for the last couple days wanting linger around the classroom just to strike up any kind of shallow conversations with her. He had convinced himself that he was only seeking her friendship, that he wouldn't let it go any further then that. But when their hands had touched as he handed in his mock test paper after class today. He had felt it,...a spark. The friendly banter they had been engaging in recently had falling silent and they had just started at one another...spellbound it seemed. Now he just couldn't shake her image, washing the glass counter at the arcade over and over again. Barely paying attention to his best friend droning on about his failed attempts to apologize to their new tenant.

"She's like a natural disaster!" Mamoru complained, he had pulled a metal stool from the back room, over to the counter so he could bemoan his life to Motoki comfortably. Straddling the stool, spinning the brown styrofoam coffee cup between his finger's. Staring in irritated contemplation down at the dark depths of the liquid within.

"Hurricane Tsukino!" He howled in a foreboding tone, glaring at the roof in abject misery. Wondering if just saying the name of the bad omen that had entered his life aloud, would somehow summon further bad luck upon him.

"Hai." Motoki acknowledge, staring at his rag as if it held all the answer's to his conflicted heart.

"You ok, pal?" Mamoru finally finished his tirade and noticed how distant his friend was.

"Hai." Motoki responded faintly.

Mamoru leaned over the counter and snapped his fingers loudly in front of Motoki's nose. Shocking the man out of his reverie.

"Spill?" Mamoru smirked, it was his turn to grill and he wasn't going to let up.

"Have you apologized to her yet?" Motoki raised his brows in question, side stepping the interrogation with ease, by bringing up Mamoru's current obsession.

"NO!" Mamoru shouted in disgust. "If you had been listening. I have been trying but she's avoiding me." He huffed, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Well, she is a kind, gentle soul Chiba and you scared the crap out of her. " Motoki advised, shaking his rag at him. "I'd avoid the Big, Bad, Wolf that huffed and puffed and blew my door down too." He smirked, the comment holding many other unspoken innuendo's.

"I am not a wolf." Mamoru growled.

Motoki raised an eyebrow knowingly. Mamoru was a major wolf, he had lured more women back to his room over the last couple years then Motoki had bagged in the last four.

Silence reigned between them as the stared at each other, a subtle stand off of pure testosterone. Mamoru never saw himself as a playboy, while Motoki continued to harass him about it. He never kept score, but it seemed his buddy sure did. The only sound was the annoying beeps and electronic music of the various video's games that surrounded them.

"Enough about me, lets talk about you?" Mamoru smirked. "What's got the ever relaxed and easy going Furuhata-san wound up so tight?"

"It's nothing." Motoki muttered, seeking an avenue of escape by leaving the counter to do a round amid the video games. The after school crowd had been filtering in for the last hour and the place was getting crowded.

Mamoru wasn't deterred in the least he merely grabbed his coffee and proceeded to follow the dusty blonde, sipping merrily as he harassed him over his less then subtle flirting with their teacher after school.

"So have you gotten any extra credit assignments yet?" He commented, waggling his eyebrows meaningfully in Motoki's periphery.

"Nani?" Motoki stumbled then shot him a glare over his shoulder, striding ahead nervously.

"Well, I can only assume the reason you are staying behind for the last couple days was to ask for more work, from our very hot, very single, very much forbidden to date! Sensei." He huffed, taking a long drag on his caffeine in a cup. Watching with satisfaction as Motoki's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"No doubt." He answered, ducking behind a bulky pinball machine to plug it back in. Hiding his face for a few extra moment to cool it off.

"I totally believe your intentions to talk to her are scholastic in nature." Mamoru chuckled dryly.

"Totally." Motoki's voice echoed out sarcasticly if slightly muffled by the machine he was currently hiding behind.

"So, have you gotten to first base yet. Or has she already turned you down flat, Casanova?" Mamoru stated. Watching smugly as Motoki tripped nervously over the power cord and nearly fell on his face as he tried to extract himself from the game.

"We were just talking!" He defended, his voice cracking with raw nerves.

"Talking..." Mamoru shrugged. "Well, that doesn't lead anywhere does it?" He finished with a sly smile.

"Look, here buddy!" Motoki strode forward to poke him in the chest.

When a disgruntled moan echoed out to both of them from the crane game nearby. The voice sounded near tears with frustration. They both turned in unison to find the walking disaster herself, fighting with positioning the claw just right. Her face was red and her little tongue was sticking out to the side of her mouth, she was concentrating so hard. When she felt confident she could claim her prize she smash her palm down on the glowing button beside the joystick. The claw descended, then clicked shut, ascending totally empty.

"Grrrr..." She growled, slamming her palm into the glass in a barely restrained fit.

"Yeah...kind and gentle my ass." Mamoru stated out of the corner of his mouth.

Motoki huffed. "Be nice, Chiba!" He warned, striding away to tend to a group of kids now headed for the front counter for more tokens.

He sauntered over to the machine with a superior air, watching her cautiously as she had her eyes averted. Digging franticly into the pockets of her school skirt for more yen.

"You are wasting your money." He sighed, leaning against the side of the glass. Arms crossed pompously as he smirked down at her.

"I almost had it!" She shouted indignantly then raised her head up to confront the jerk who felt they needed to comment on how she spent her money. Finding Mamoru's smiling smugly down at her instead. Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson and a tight moan escaped her lips.

That sounded faintly like. "Eeeep!" Before backing away a couple steps gripping her messengers satchel in front of her like a shield.

"Ok...Please..don't run off this time." He raised his hands in a staying motion, turning his back to her to search the prizes inside the glass case for the stuffed animal she was trying to claim. Wanting to soften the tension she felt in his pressence. He hoped like hell she would just relax and stay still. He popped in a couple yen and focused on positioning the claw.

"I am pretty good at the crane games, wasted a lot of money in my younger years to master it." He explained, he pressed the button down lightly with the tips of his finger's. "So, I wouldn't bother playing these thieving machines." He added, watching proudly as the claw fell just right, clamping around a large pink stuffed lucky cat, with a tiny gold bell just under it's chin. It had the goofiest feline grin and closed eyes. So cute and fluffy, it was sickening.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, hoping this stuffed animal would be a good icebreaker to get them talking. So he could explain himself and work up to apologizing.

He pulled the animal out of the deposit basket with a huge grin of pride, finding foolishly he had been talking to himself for the last couple minutes. A few junior high girls were staring at him oddly, glancing down at the very girly stuffed cat and back up him. As he sighed heavily and let the stuffed animal drop to his side.

"Crap." He muttered.

 ****48 hours till landfall...****

Mamoru didn't even try to find her that morning. He went about his regular routines, trying desperately just to forget all about her. Pacing back and forth before his window, comfortable in his black sleep pants. Sipping absently at his morning coffee and trying to appreciate the sky warming into another fine spring day. But that damned stuffed cat he had won for her, sat like a smug little buddha on his coffee table. Smiling annoyingly at him, with its one paw in the air reminding him how much of an ass he had been to her. How he had scared her so bad she couldn't even be in his pressence.

Scrubbing a hand down his face in overwhelming frustration. He then punted the stuffed animal off the table and into his kitchen with a bare foot.

"How do I make this right?" He sighed, turning to lean against his window falling into somber contemplations. Now the guilt over his actions had magnified into a self loathing, no one deserved to feel so scared of someone else in their own home. He was completely miserable...

 ****40 hours till landfall...****

It was mid-week now and still he hadn't managed to say even a handful of words to her. She ran from him like he was mother fucking Godzilla! The humility and crushing guilt he felt, from her unfounded terror towards him, was worse then any kind of physical pain. By this point he would have welcomed a broken leg or even a stab wound over the this constant assault on his psyche. It was all just so unbearable.

He was wandering down the narrow dirt paths of the local park near Elysian apartments. A huge expanse of woods, with an urban creek that cut the old neighbourhoods off from the more modern parts of Azabu-Juuban. It was a peaceful, serene place he used to take long walks and think. The natural beauty calming him and allowing him to breath like no other place in the city could.

With his hands shoved deep into his jeans, hunched over in a white t-shirt feeling horrible about himself. Kicking stones, brooding and just being utterly miserable.

The soft sound of crying whispering from the simple wooden bridge just ahead, took a few strides to catch his attention. Curious he slowly approached, already starting to talk himself out of consoling the stranger. He was not good Samaritan and needed to mind his own business, no good deed went unpunished in his mind.

Finding with a smirk it was the Odango, and thankfully this time she did have her hair up in that eccentric traditional style. So he could taunt her with out sounding silly. She was leaning over the railing of the footbridge, staring morbidly at the creek trickling underneath. Dressed in her fuku with a piece of paper crumpled in a small trembling hand.

He listened to her sniffling and sad mutterings from the grassy bank for a bit, before approaching her yet again.

"Urgh...I can't believe I failed again." She moaned. "It was a re-test too..." She sniffed, a few stray tears rolling out of the corner of her eyes. She had been wallowing in her continued academic failures until she was in tears. She felt it was unfair, but mostly she felt stupid, but she never spent any time studying so honestly she had this poor grade coming.

"Wow, admirable. Dumpling-head" Mamoru leaned over her shoulder, noticing the failed mark in flaming red pen.

She squeaked and jerked upright, suddenly as rigid as a board. She hated that name!

"I thought I heard someone complaining over here. " He reached over her shoulder and snatched the paper out of her hand. "Well, this horrible grade confirms my theory. You are hopeless."

"I am not!" She retorted, finally fed up with his pompous attitude. Who was he to judge her!

"I just wasn't prepared is all." she defended, her face flaring at his incredulous look.

"Precisely." Mamoru stated with a smug and perhaps slightly self righteous smile.

"I will get another chance to improve my grades! You just wait!" She shouted up at him, her heart was now beating in her chest ready to burst. She couldn't believe she was standing up to him. Where in the world did this boldness come from.

"That's the spirit!" Mamoru smiled even more widely, "With that kind of vigour I am sure you will succeed." Taking a step closer to her, backing her up against the bridges railing so she couldn't flee.

She breath caught, as his warmth suddenly invaded her personal space, along with his soft clean scent, mixed with the spice of coffee and something sweet? Left to stare in awe at his chest, uncertain if she should reach up and grip the cotton now fluttering in her face. Remaining frozen in the alluring spell his close proximity was creating. Her face was on fire and she barely breathed, her finger's curling tightly at her sides as he never moved away.

"Please don't be scared of me." He whispered gently, folding her test nicely and tucking it into the pocket of her skirt. His finger's creeping briefly into the fabric, so close to touching her intimately. Her body was suddenly going into overdrive, tingling and trembling with pent up energy. He had her gasping with insecurities, as that delightful flutter returning to her belly. Uncertain how far he would take that caress, yet anticipating it as well. Before swiftly retreated his fingers away and placing his hands on her slender shoulder's. His voice sounded so hurt, so full of inner pain she felt like hugging him. Wanting desperately to make him feel better.

She slowly raised her face to greet his, wondering why he remained only a breath away. His face seemed only inches from her's now, any movement forward by either of them and they would be kissing. She suddenly couldn't breath, a great stillness had overcome her, both in body and soul. All she could do was stare up into those dark, fathomless blue eyes that looked just like the sea under the moonlight. Tranquil and comforting, they held her under their spell and she allowed it willingly.

He lightly brushed his finger's behind her ear, staring down at her startled face with new found appreciation. She truly was a sweet, cute, little sprite of a girl. With such shimmering golden blonde hair, warm and beautiful like the summer sun. Wide crystal blue eyes so innocent and pure he was both marvelled and enthralled by them. His heart skipped as he touch the silky threads of the loose hair at her neck. There was something about her? All the inner turmoil she created within him, was now shifting, turning into something warm and tranquil. A quiet affection for her blooming, he couldn't quite understand this sudden shift in his feelings. It was alarming, yet natural?

"Next time we meet, please hear me out." He reigned in his feelings, lest they overwhelm him. Taking that step back and cooling the heat that was penetrating through them both.

Usagi swallowed, staring at her feet shyly and nodded mutely. She had no words, the heat of him had made her breathless.

"Later." He called, turning on his heel and striding away across the bridge and disappearing up the path.

She never took a solid breath until he was out of view.

"Yeah...next time." She sighed, pressing her hands to her heated cheeks, before ghosting her fingertips behind her ear tentatively. Reliving the intensity his near caress had invoked within her. The anticipation of that first kiss still humming through her skin.

Before shaking her head fiercely, refusing let the affection she felt last. Reminding herself of his rage, his taunting words and childish nickname. Re-centring her silent animosity towards him once again.

"Jerk." She smirked, giggling a little as well before bending down and picking up her satchel and slinging it over her shoulder. Walking away with her head held high, proud of herself for standing up to him.

 ****36 hours before landfall...****

He felt better, lighter this morning. Sipping his coffee at his low table in his customary sleep pants. This time they were a dark blue plaid. Finding the long wispy tails of cirrus clouds now replacing the fluffy clouds of the previous days. They hung low in the sky like bands of white, marring the warming blue. They were a sign of high winds, blowing and stretched the moisture across the sky. Suddenly he felt his stomach twist with anxiety. Dropping his cup to the table he flew to his large closet, digging into his clear tupperware container's to pull out an old black plastic radio.

Plugging it in he set it on his tambata floor and adjusted the reception to the J-Wave FM. It was the most popular radio station in Metro Tokyo, broadcasting from the SkyTree. Playing modern pop and national top ten hits. But they would also be sending out weather warnings if there were any expected for the Greater Metropolis area.

He listened for the rest of the early morning, taking a deep breath when the radio announcer remained silent about any severe weather system's moving in. It was just the typical hyped up love-pop songs, catchy techno beats and angst filled rap of the daily top ten hits. Filtered with the watered down banter of the morning hosts. Nothing strange reported but the average congestion on the Shiba expressway, the alternate routes to take due to spring road repairs and local petty crimes. The hosts finished their reports with the juicy Idol gossip currently happening around the city. It was all so typical all his worries faded away. Mamoru clicked off his radio, dressing in a pair of grey slacks and a black mock neck since he had a half shift at the pub after school. Content to continue his day with out worry.

Until a shoe landed on his head, while minding his own business after school along his way to work.

"Owww." He moaned, snatching the dolly shoe of his head with irritation.

Turning on his heel to find a short, wisp of a girl staring up at him in fear a few feet away. Dressed in her school fuku, standing prone on one leg with her other stocking foot balance in the air. Looking like a stunned flamingo unable to take flight.

"Seriously, Odango-Atama! What is with you and causing me pain?" He ranted, storming over to her and thrusting her shoe at her.

She swallowed hard for a moment, the close proximity of his body overwhelming her. She could smell his clean scent, it surrounded her and made instantly light headed. While a part of her just wanted to faint against his chest and absorb as much of his scent as possible. A greater part of her was shouting to find her backbone and not allow him to enthrall her again. Then her stunned appearance disappeared, her boldness returning along with her own anger.

"Stop calling me Odango-Atama! I have a name!" She shouted up at him, stomping her bare foot hard. Winching in pain when she remembered to late that she wasn't wearing a shoe. With a huff she quickly snatched the shoe out of his hand and it back on. As Mamoru took a step back, arching a dark brow with a that pompous smirk. She wished desperately to slap off his face.

"Ooosagi, Tsukiiiiino..." she mouthed, sounding out each syllable as if he was simple minded.

He merely laughed at her antics, shaking his head.

"I like Odango, better." He ruffled her hair with a hand, as she blushed and glowered up at him.

"Why did you kick your shoe at me. I thought we were on better terms now?" He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. His body was feeling strangely heated being so close to her, his heart was beating oddly as well. This banter they engaged in was enjoyable, he never knew what to expect when he rilled her up.

"I didn't, I was making a very important decision." She defended, turning bodily towards the ice cream shop she was standing in front of.

Mamoru turned his head to the side with a chuckle. Taking in the ice cream parlour with a certain amount of good humour. It was a tiny, bright and cheerful place, with a pastel mint green striped awning and a small order counter that faced the sidewalk. Beside the ordering window sat a long menu, with over one hundred flavours painted crudely upon it's glossy surface.

"It's was life or death, huh?" he offered, with a smile and a wink.

Her blush intensified as she smiled brilliantly up at him and nodded.

"What were you stuck on?" he sighed, deciding to go along with her childish indecision.

"Well..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, staring at the menu with such a seriousness. Mamoru had a hard time not breaking out into laughter again.

"I had narrowed it down to Choco'fudge brownie or Strawberry Dream." She grimaced.

"Personally I am a chocolate fan." Mamoru read over the menu of choices himself. The weather was balmy today, almost humid, ice cream was actually a great idea.

"Chocolates ok, I guess. But it makes you thirsty and I don't have enough yen on me to buy a drink too." She pouted.

"But which one would you like." he laughed softly.

"That's why I was tossing my shoe in the air, I couldn't decide. So I was flipping my shoe to make the decision for me." She sighed.

"Ok, so what did your shoe decide on." he smirked.

"Chiba, Mamoru flavour." She smiled up at him meaningfully.

"Well, I am rather tasty. I must admit." he added with out shame, watching smugly as she blushed profusely, ducking her head shyly at his flirting.

His dark blue eyes were sparkling, with the sexiest lopsided grin she had ever seen. Her heart leaped in her chest at the beautiful sight of him, looking so unguarded, so naturally cheerful. A major part of her wanted to swoon against his chest in that moment, but she quickly squashed it down. The backbone she resurrected moment ago, softening. Suddenly growing shy again, reduced to giggling softly at her joke and staring at her fidgeting hands.

"Stay..." He commanded playfully, pointing at her then directing her with a flourish to go stand aside near a potted tree on the sidewalk. She shrugged and did as she was told, watching curiously as he walked up to the counter. Heading back to her a couple minutes later with a double cone of both chocolate and strawberry ice cream. The cone was a wide square shape that had two side by side mounds of soft ice cream, that were molded like narrow triangles up to a fine peek. It was as aesthetically pleasing to look at as it was to devour.

As he offered her the cone, her face lit up with delight.

"Serious?" She asked, reaching for the treat hesitantly.

"My treat," He grinned happily. "Com'on I'll walk you back home."

As she nodded and laughed at him, beginning to enjoy her ice cream.

As he then produced a drink he had hidden behind his back.

"In case you get thirsty. Odango-Atama." He stated taking a long drink and smiling happily around the straw.

He would be a little late for work today, but he wanted to spend more time with her. They were finally starting a decent relationship. He was feeling so much better, and he wondered if she was too?

He never noticed the disgruntled look that crossed her face when he used his less then flattering nickname for her. Or her mumbled complaint as she ate her ice cream. "Stop calling me Odango...I have a name."

 ****24 hours till landfall...****

The humid warmth and clear skies of the previous days had abandoned the city. Mamoru awoke to his tonal alarm to the faint gloom of a heavily overcast sky, just beyond his window. The thick slate grey cloud's churned over the city, threatening rain. Mamoru groaned in dread at the thought of a sudden spring squall falling over Tokyo today. Sluggishly rising from his mattress, casting his navy cotton blankets aside. The taunt skin of his bare chest already pricking with goose flesh at the cooler temperatures invading his apartment from the poor insulation in the walls. Adjusting the band of his loose white sleep pants by running his thumbs along the crest of his groin to his hips. The wide cuffs fluttering around his ankles as he made his way across main living area. They looked closer to a pair of uniform bottoms, one might wear at a Karate Dojo then for bed. With a resigned sigh, he braced a powerful arm against the cold glass pane, resting his forehead against his arm.

It was going to be a cold, wet...and now he noticed with alarm how the cherry blossom in the corner of the yard was leaning. The fragile spindle thin branches bowing to the wind and nearly touching the ground.

Rolling his eyes in dismay he concluded that it was also extremely windy too. A stray thought of remaining indoors, drinking hot chocolate and reading a good book sounded delightful. As great as that sounded in his head, it was irresponsible. If he wanted to get into college next year he had to buckle down and get to class. He wasn't going to fail the entrance exams again!

With a growl he turned from the window and began to prepare for the nasty day ahead.

 ****15 hours till landfall...****

Usagi was moving quickly along the sidewalk, towards the more narrow streets of Azabu, that framed the sprawling neighbourhoods near Elysian. It was closing in on supper time, she had been extremely late this morning for school and had gotten another detention. She had been so rushed she had forgotten a coat and her umbrella. Holding her arms around herself tightly, as the cold wind buffeted her small body. Making her shiver and goose flesh to spread down her bare arms and legs. The heavy clouds of this morning had thickened and fallen low over her head. The storm was closing in rapidly, the rumbling of coming thunder growling ominously in the distance. The storm had been threatening all day, now the coming impact of heavy rain seemed only moments away.

Usagi moaned and picked up her pace not wanting to get stuck out in the rain, getting soaked and frozen to the bone would just be a perfect end to a spectacularly horrible week.

"Please...just wait for me to get home." she pleaded to the angry sky, nearly jogging now as a loud clap of thunder exploded over her head. Making her scream in fright and break off into a panic filled run.

She made it about a block, dashing down a narrow abandoned street when the sky finally opened up. Hoping to take a short cut through the sprawling green space that bordered the apartment block Elysian was nestled on. She dashed off the sidewalk and down a narrow dirt path, disappearing through the rain and into the forest within.

The freezing rain pelted her, falling so rapidly in the fierce wind it was nearly horizontal. Slamming into her like an icy blow, taking her breath and replacing it with a bone aching pain. The thunder roared all around her as she screamed and ran blindly.

The rain was coming down so hard she couldn't see in front of her, it was like running through a frozen pond just floating in the air.

"No...please..stop..." she whined, wanting to clamp her hands over her ears every time the thunder boomed. But unable to unwrap her arms from around her belly. She was freezing now, her skin tight and tingling as frost bite began to set in. Blinking rapidly to clear the heavy moisture from the rain and her tears, so she could attempt to see where she was going. But it was useless, the dirt path she had taken to had wound through a grove of trees away from the urban lights of the sidewalk.

Now she was left in a twilight limbo of barren trees and drooping underbrush, unable to see more then a few paces ahead as the walls of rain fell all around her. She could no longer see her way back, neither could she see where to go forward. So she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, the icy crystals in the air burning her throat.

"What do I do now..." She moaned, at a loss she hung her head and trudged off the path and under the reasonable shelter of a large oak. She needed few minutes to think, but branches were a pathetic shield the rain just penetrated like thousands of mini knifes. The thunder kept exploding over the sky knocking all reasonable thoughts out of her head. So she was left crawling in the dark, trembling as the storm howled overhead.

She was terrorfied of rain storms, always had been. The loud thunder and sharp illumination of lightening frayed her nerves and reduced her to a mewling infant state. The unfounded fear seemed almost primal in nature. As if in some forgotten life time she had been killed or severely hurt in a storm. That the trauma of it reverberated through her coming lifetimes as an intense fear.

She moving in agony over the soggy grass to huddle against the bark, holding her knees up tight to her chest. All out bawling now, as she stared wide eyed up at the storm swirling over the park in rising fear.

Left alone and scared, sitting on the wet ground, rocking back and forth to keep warm. A futile effort as her body was slowly going numb. Unable to think straight as the thunder and lightening wasn't giving her any time to calm down. Screaming when ever the clouds crashed, her heart leaping into her throat each time, threatening to choke her. The flash of the sky lighting up taking her breath and sending her body humming in absolute terror.

If this was hell...she was there. Sitting in the rain under this useless bit of shelter, soggy and cold and in absolute misery.

In time she was reduced to pathetic little moans, her face pressed up tight into her knees, pleading weakly for the storm to stop. Her voice had left her, throat raw and swollen from her screaming. She was now chilled to the bone, her body shivering and shuttering against the tree.

Her thoughts had dulled as she grew colder, once fuelled by panic and fear, turning into self loathing. At getting herself into this dangerous situation. At never planning ahead or preparing. She couldn't continue to live this way, just flying by the seat of her pants. She was one her own now and she had to start being more self sufficient! Then turning morbidly retrospective as she grew tired, her eyes becoming weighted, barely able to stay conscious. She now felt she going to die here in the elements, destined to miss out on some very important things. Like graduating high school, or falling in love...

The roar of the rain a constant back drop that never ceased, as she wondered if she was going to survive. The dim light of evening had completely faded away, a blanket of darkness cloaking the park she was lost in. The only time she could see the path ahead of her was when the lightening illuminated the sky briefly. It was like she had left the world behind and was caged inside a cold, wet void.

Mamoru had skipped his shift at the pub after school, worried about the Odango not getting home safe.

So he had stood guard at his living room window, arms crossed, fretting like a mother hen as the storm closed in. Dressed in weathered jeans and a black mock neck, brushing his finger's through his hair until it was a tousled mess. Watching every other occupant to the building returning home under umbrella's, except for Mina. Who of course was drenched and waterlogged, cursing and ranting at the top of her lungs as she stomped up the stairwells.

"Were is she?" he growled, it was way past six and the rain was coming down hard. He kept glancing down at his pocket watch. Pulling at the neck of his black mock neck, as it seemed to be to tight and clinging all wrong. His gut was twisting and a cold sweat of anxious worry was beading all over his body. Plagued by horrible vison's of her out in that storm, lost, alone...scared. He couldn't bear it any longer and finally lost it.

"Dammit!" he ranted, darting for his closet and digging out his long gun metal flashlight. Before rushing for his entry way. Throwing on his green jacket and grabbing his black umbrella from it's hook behind. Running out of the door as fast as he feet would take him.

 ****12 hours before landfall...****

"ODANGO!" Her most hated nickname was echoing on the night wind. Her mind and body so weary she felt that maybe it wasn't real. That she was perhaps dead and trapped now in some state of purgatory to endure the torments of that nickname.

The wind had now swelled to a gale force, the branches above her head were bowed and hovering like dry claws just above her head. It howled through the park, tossing anything not properly tied down into the air. Garbage cans and other small debris bounced along the path, causing a crescendo of noise that could rival the thunder itself.

"ODNAGO-ATAMA !" She raised her head from her knees as her recognized the deep smokey voice shouting out to her. It was all so surreal, she was having a hard time focusing her eyes. Everything was blur and her teeth were chattered so hard her brain felt rattled.

Opening her mouth, trying to force air through her swollen, raw throat. It came out like a weak, strangled cry at first. Hoarse and unyielding, she had to squeeze her eyes shut at the intense pain. Swallowing several times attempting to cleanse away the burning. Her throat was sore, her chest aching from the cold. But she couldn't give up, if that really was Mamoru looking for her. She needed to find the strength to call out. Loud enough to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"TSUKINO-SAN! PLEASE, WERE ARE YOU!" He bellowed into the wind, his voice sounding strained. As if he had been calling out for hours.

Had she been out in the rain for that long?

Willing all the inner strength she had left, she released a long, painful scream into the night. The last of her voice pushed through that final call for help. Desperate to be heard, to be found. She wailed into the darkness as long as she could muster. Falling reluctantly silent, as a new wave of grateful sobs over took her. The sound of pounding feet soon followed by a low husky voice filled with worry. Vaguely she felt strong arms picking her up, the warmth of a human body pressed up against her. Seeping slowly into her frozen skin, soothing her aches and comforting her as she was cradled gently against a well muscled chest. Images of the amazing dark haired man she had meet a week ago swam in her memory. So handsome and strong he had made her brain melt and knees go weak.

"Hang on, Odango...just hang on." His voice floated to her, as she sighed a contented smile spreading over her face as she molded herself into his arms. Finally feeling safe and secure, the nightmare coming to a blissful end as her knight rescued her from the storm.

Then she was bouncing along in his embrace, as he jogged full speed back down the path towards the street. Grumbling curses and epitaphs under his breath as he had to leave his umbrella in the woods.

Fighting the wind, the pelting ice crystals and the shrapnel of debris he headed for home. Becoming as drenched as the blonde in a matter of minutes. Glancing down apprehensively, as she lay limply in his arms. Her face pressed up against his chest, a hand loosely curled into the lapel of his coat. Her breath was shallow, her body shivering intensely as if suffering from the onset of hypothermia. Water dripped from his wet bangs unto her soaked fuku shirt, his blue eyes wild with fear. He had never moved so fast in his life, he needed to get her home and warmed up quickly.

But that might not even help, she might end up in the hospital anyway with pneumonia.

"Dammit, Odango you are so careless..." he whispered, grimacing as he finally cleared the gate. Pushing himself further, his chest on fire and breathing rapidly as he closed in on the warm windows and white brick of Elysian Manor.

Usagi blacked out with a breathless moan, as the rush of heat from the apartment shocked her frozen body. Mamoru never slowed, mounting the steps two or three at a time. Lunging down the second story hall and into his unlocked apartment. Depositing the soaking wet mess of high school girl on his tambata mats, before dancing uncertainly in place. She lay sprawled unconscious in a very vulnerable, very proactive pose, with her bare legs spread wide, hands curled up near her ears. Her shirt so damp he could see right through it, getting a very good view of the lace bra she wore underneath. Her skirt had ridden up on one hip and he nearly got a good peek at her panties.

"Oh...K. Problem..." he stated nervously, lunging into his bathroom set beside the entryway. Problem solving as best he could, to keep her dignity and his sudden desire for her under wraps. He grabbed every towel he owned before exited in the bathroom. It might be overkill, but at this point he didn't care.

He didn't want to get his floor to wet. So he kicked his wet sneaker's against his front door, they rebounded off the wood with a double bang. Plodding bitterly across the mat with wet socks, making puddles along the way to Usagi's side.

He draped every dry towel he had over her, creating a very fluffy mountain of cotton. Concealing every inch of her, even wrapping her head up in a towel. When he was done only her face was left bare, successfully mummifying her in towels. Satisfied with his handy work, he sat beside her and pulled off his socks, tossing them away with a disgusted curl to his lips. They smacked against the wall like sponges, before he crawled over to the radiator and cranked it up high. His apartment would be a sauna within the hour. He didn't want her to catch a chill. Glancing up from the metal pipes as the storm continued to rage outside. He needed information, this was more then a squall.

This was a torrential rain storm that might mean something severe might be brewing out at sea.

His radio was still sitting against his far wall, so he crawled over and turned it on. The static that greeted him, had his heart sinking. He quickly began to scan other frequencies, finding the reception choppy if not a complete loss. Giving up on the radio, he concentrated on getting dressed in something dry. Retreating into his bathroom with a pair of red plaid sleep pants a few minutes later.

When he emerged, his damsel was slowly waking up. Moaning and fighting against the weight of the towels, attempting to roll onto her side.

He padded over to her and crouched in front of her face. As the mountain of towels was slowly cast aside, leaving only the make shift head wrap to loosen and droop sloppily over her left eye.

"You are completely hopeless." he stated, matter of factly.

She glared up at him for a moment before sitting up, casting the last towel aside but not denying it.

"You need to get out of those clothes, here." He offered her a black t-shirt of his.

She froze, starting at the piece of clothing as if it was going to bite her.

"Gomen, but I will not wear your shirt." She finally responded her voice as soft as a whisper.

"Don't be silly, your absolutely soaked." He laughed, pushing the shirt stubbornly at her once more.

She shied away from him, finding a bit more courage this time. "Gomen ni sai, but I will just go home and change." Her voice was weak, croaking uncertainly. As she raised an arm to ward off the offering more forcefully.

"Gomen, Odango, but you are not going anywhere till I am certain you are not hurt or have a fever." He thrust the shirt at her again.

"It's safer for you stay in my sights." His command was stern, yet filled with a protective kindness that she was momentarily stunned by it.

"Uhm...fine, but I will not wear your clothes!" Her voice was resolute if a bit hoarse, as she quickly stood on wobbily legs. Her once strong defiance now weakening as she listed like a sinking ship into the wall. The room was spinning and her head felt like a balloon filled with way to much helium, floating in space as if detached from her neck. Moaning and cradling her temple with a palm she felt ready to collapse.

"Ok...Odango...that's fine, lets get you upstairs then." He sprang to her aid, pulling her into his side and steadying her with a guiding arm. Conceding to her stubborn need to be in the comfort of her own home. He understood it, would feel the same way if the circumstances were reversed.

She meekly nodded, as he pulled her into his side. Her hand reached up and palmed his bare chest, the feel of his smooth hot skin instantly accelerating her heart rate. She took a calming breath, her cheeks instantly flushing. Keeping her head down to avoid showing him how deeply he affected her. She allowed him to escort her upstairs. She was merely trying to brace herself, but the intimate contact had his own heart thundering in his chest. He couldn't understand why this girl meant so much to him, so quickly. In only a few very stressful confrontations, mixed with an even smaller amount of endearing conversations. She had begun to occupy his mind almost all the time. This timid yet fierce creature was so intriguing to him. He had never met anyone like her. She was an enigma, a contradiction of character he had yet to figure out. A sweet, childish, stubborn anomaly he felt he needed to keep safe.

He took her keys from her trembling hands and worked the lock. Keeping her against him the whole time, as he manoeuvred them through the door. Stopping only briefly to survey the clutter she lived in. The floor was strew with clothes, a trail of socks, jeans, shirts and no doubt underwear leading to a nearby empty laundry hamper, stashed in her main room's open closet. Clearing his throat, the thought of her underwear creating odd tingles deep down inside of him. Quickly refocusing on his task, he walked briskly through the clothing field of undergarment landmines. Depositing her on her bed, before heading to her kitchen.

"I am going to make you some tea. Find something dry, ok." He stated, keeping his eyes focused firmly on rummaging through her cupboards. Which he found rather barren. She had a few cups of instant ramen, several boxes of cookies and sugary cereal. Curious now, he moved to the fridge, pulling the door open he was greeted by a quart of chocolate milk and nothing more. Blinking in utter astonishment, as the contents of her kitchen looked like the groceries a ten year old would buy. He swiftly found the kettle and started boiling water on the stove. Finding her counter and sink filled with dirty, rotting dishes. But this time he took the filth in stride, merely scratching the back his neck with a soft laughter.

Hopeless...

"All better." She sighed, her sweet contented voice filtering through his turbulent thoughts. It was strange being in her room. Identical to his, yet decorated with the frilly feminine touch that was a bit unsettling. He found her place overly pink...with her bed all decked out with the god awful colour and her heavy curtains to match. Even the poster's pinned to the walls had a pinkish undertone to the idol backgrounds. He wasn't a colourful person by nature, sticking to mostly a monochrome palate of blacks, greys, and whites. His dark green jacket was the most colour his wardrobe had seen in years. He didn't count his sleep pants, they were a deviation based solely on the fact he was cheap. The red and blue plaid pants he owned had been on sale, dirt cheap at the end of last winter and it wasn't yet warm enough in the night to pack them away. He had yet to realize she was the yin to his yang in more ways then just interior decorating.

He turned from the stove to find her once again dressed in that old white t-shirt that was several times to big with a pair of black boy shorts pulled up underneath. Thankfully he could tell by how supported her breasts were she had left a bra on. She had taken her hair out of is buns and tails, bushed out all the tangles till it fell down her back like a shimmering cape of gold. She blushed and shrugged, heading meekly over to her bed to sit down. She had no other furniture beside the cot to sit on. Mamoru sighed and walked resolutely up to her. Kneeling down before her and pressing his hand against her forehead with out even a warning or permission. Checking her temperature, worried a fever was going to develop.

She gasped, as his touch sent very intense feelings vibrating over her body. Making her shiver again, her heart skipping and stomach flipping with a sense of anticipation towards more. Then as thunder crashed over the sky she leaped with a scream into his arms.

"Whoah...there." he fell backward onto his butt, laughing nervously as he suddenly had his arms full of terrorfied blonde once again.

She shyly ducked her head, not detaching from him at all. Leaving her arms wrapped around his neck and her face pressed up firmly against his chest. As she had unintentionally molded herself into the nook beneath his chin. Trembling and moaning as the great bang of sound slowly receded with low angry rumblings.

"It' ok...Odango...I've got you." he soothed, rubbing her back up and down in small circles.

His body had been stiff at first not knowing what to do with her latching on so close, but quickly softened and wrapped her up in his arms as if it was the most natural thing.

He held her till the tension in her muscles eased and her wails turned to soft moans. But as the sky remained at war beyond her window she did not move from his lap. It was the whistle of her kettle that forced them to separate.

"Ok...I will be coming right back. " He eased her off his lap and onto her tambata floor before her bed. Giving her a kind, understanding smile as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Some tea will help calm you down." He advised from the alcove, laughing as he noticed she had followed him like a puppy to the doorway and was now standing inches away. Her face flushed, timidly playing with her finger's unwilling to be on the opposite side of the room.

"Storms really scare me." She murmured softly.

"I've noticed." He smirked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

She grunted and pursed her lips not liking his smug tone. He was making fun of her, it was mild compared to the other comments he had made over the last couple weeks. His arrogance seemed firmly entrenched in every word he uttered. It drove her nuts how he could be so sweet yet pompous at the same time.

"Well this should help." He offered her a white tea cup with a pink bunny face painted on the front, filled with green tea.

She took the offered cup with a slight bow, returning to her spot upon her mattress. He returned to sitting on the floor beside the bed, with a dainty white tea cup of his own. Sipping at it with only a little embarrassment. Watching her carefully as the lightening flashed and the thunder rolled, anticipating her launching herself at him and getting scalded by his tea. Finding with some relief she was managing her fear a bit better now, merely trembling every time the sky lit up and jerking and squeezing her eyes shut at the clash of thunder.

"So explain to me, why I found you hiding under a tree in this god awful weather?" He shook his head with a pained grimace.

"I wanted to beat the storm home, so I was taking my shortcut. " She stated out strong, but her voice faltered slightly as she admitted her mistake. "But I got lost in the dark."

"I see." Was all he could come up with. She had no common sense, it wasn't surprising but it was alarming. Because if he hadn't been watching out for her she could have died tonight. They remained staring impassively at each other as an awkwardness set in.

"How did you find me?" She questioned a minute later, hiding her face in her tea cup.

Mamoru cleared his throat, not willing to admit he had been waiting for her to get home. And when he she didn't show, he had ran out into the storm to find her like crazed lunatic. Having wandered all over Azabu, from Juuban high back along the routes all around the neighbourhoods that surrounded Elysian. Spending a good three hours in the storm refusing to give up until she was found.

"I was headed home after my shift, when I caught sight of someone with my flashlight." He lied smoothly. When in reality the park had been a desperate search, he truly didn't think anyone would be foolish enough to wandering into those dark enclosed woods after dark. But the Odango of course proved him wrong. Thank god for that!

"Oh...well good. " She nodded. "Arigato, Chiba, Mamoru." She offered quietly.

"Hey, now. Show a little respect." He frowned, not appreciating her lack of honorifics.

She moaned and blushed, ducking her head in modification.

Mamoru noticed he had made her uncomfortable and chuckled.

"You are truly a Dumpling-Head, no one in there right mind would wander into a park during a rain storm." He stated, standing up and taking her empty cup away. Heading towards the kitchen to refill their tea.

"I wanted to get home fast!That park is my shortcut!" She shouted, finally finding some reserves of irritation with him to defend herself.

"Why do you have a short cut?" he huffed.

"Because since a certain, selfish, bully who will remain nameless." She threw back, raising her nose in the air in a petulant manner. "Will not let me wake up in my own way! I end up sleeping in and I am always late for the bus!"

"Oh..." Mamoru finished pouring the cups, his very poor behaviour recently finally thrown back in his face. He had yet to say he was sorry.

"Well going in the park tonight was still dumb." He responded, walking briskly back to her side and offering her another cup.

She huffed and took the cup from him. Blowing air up threw tight lips to flutter her bangs indignantly.

He set his cup down on the floor, reminded that he had wanted to take her temperature and had not gotten a good reading last time. So he swiftly and with out permission again, knelt and pressed his palm against her forehead. She bit down her lower lip this time to maintain some composure. His hand felt so nice, so warm and comforting. A small moan and sigh escaped her lips, against her better judgment and he retreated his hand away.

She knew she was blushing like mad, her face no doubt a deep scarlet. So she hid her cheeks behind her cup, taking a long slow sip of her tea.

"As I suspected you have a fever." He sighed, ushering her off her bed and pulling down her sheets.

"Wah...what. Are you!" She exclaimed, as he set her tea at the back of her bookcase head board and guided her to lay down. Before she could protest any further, he had tucked in tight with her blankets and was back proudly sipping his tea on her floor in seconds.

Now she again she felt trapped, her arms successfully pinned to her sides as he had tucked the sheets firmly under the mattress. Wriggling and glaring up him, as he smiled warmly if obliviously back.

"Stay still, go to sleep." He tried to soothe her. "I will not go to sleep with a strange man in my room." She stated, fighting against the sheets.

He looked aghast. "I am not a stranger...we have had some very delightful conversations over the past few days. I think." he advised with a smug, self satisfied grin.

"Hah!" Usagi laughed mockingly, struggling with new vigour. Ignoring the fact that the strenuous activity of fighting the sheets was making her very light headed. "Conversations in which you make snide comments and I endure them."

"As I recall, you stood up for yourself quite admirably on the bridge." He nodded, taking a sip.

"I want to stand up now!" She wailed indignantly, arching her back trying to loosen the cotton bonds restraining her.

"Now stop struggling and just rest, or you are going to make your fever worse." He advised , suddenly having an epiphany.

"I'll go get you a cold rag, that should help." He snapped his finger's at the sudden thought, and disappeared into the bathroom. Rolling his eyes in frustration as she continued to squeal and growl on her bed.

When he came back out with his cold washcloth...that was pink of course.

She was bucking and writhing like a wild animal under the tight blankets. Her golden hair flying in a frantic arch back and forth behind her.

"Seriously! Odango-Atama you are so stubborn." He couldn't help but chuckle at the impudent rage he saw all over her face.

"You are treating my like a little kid!" She wailed. Helpless, frustrated tears beading in the corner of her eyes as she pleaded with him.

Then he got it, finally understood how overbearing his was being. She had really scared him tonight and his backlash to nearly loosing someone else in his been to smother her with his need to care for her, keep her safe. She was a young woman and needed to be treated as such. Even if she was rash, a klutz, with no common sense or forethought towards her actions. Childish, loud, a bit lazy and lived in an absolute mess. She was still an adult, perhaps an adult to soon, but still she was on her own now like the rest of them and needed to be treated with respect.

"Gomen..." He breathed, setting the rag down on the floor and quickly loosening the blankets.

She struggled out with a grateful sigh, curling up on her side, on top of the comforter.

"Lets compromise, I will lay here nicely and you can take care of my fever." She smiled up at him warmly, flopping on her back to offer him her forehead willingly.

"Deal, Odango." he smirked, retrieving his rag not noticing again, her building irritation at his refusal to use her real name.

They talked about the simple things, getting to know one another slowly. Discussing music, movies and what they liked to read. Mamoru was all for broadening his knowledge within the eloquent words of old books. While Usagi like the simple entertainment of a good manga. Mamoru enjoyed jazz, big band and the blues. While Usagi liked anything modern, love songs mostly. About the only thing they agreed on was a love of sweets, chocolate mostly. In time she lost her battle with the exhaustion flooding through her body and fell asleep, with Mamoru sitting comfortably at the side of her bed. He never left, enjoying the silence of the early morning. Absolutely content to watch her sleep, admiring how cute and sweet she looked. How she carried no pretence, laying blissfully in her sleep with a trail of drool falling from her beautiful lips. She was honest about who she was and showed everyone who knew the true her. She had strength of character, a confidence he long since lost.

His mind falling in curious circles over why she wore the same t-shirt every night. As if it was some kind of security blanket. Was it from a lover? Or just a reminder from her previous life? He didn't think it was from an old love, she didn't seem that experienced. If anything she seemed more virginal then anything else, kinda shy when it came to the more physical aspects of a relationship. As if love had yet to find her.

With a tired sigh of his own, he rubbed his puffy, bloodshot eyes. It had been a long and stressful night. The rising sun was refusing to penetrate through the heavy cloud bank, making him feel even more exhausted. He gently pulled the rag off her head to check on her temperature. Finding it cool if a bit clammy from the moisture. Then he began to brush his fingertips down her bangs, ghosting his hand down her cheek. A fond smile pulling at his lips, as much as she infuriated him, she amused him too. He didn't want to her leave, his life would be so boring with out her.

Six hours past as she slept, the storm never let up if anything it got even worse. The wind was so fierce it rattled the windows as if it was attempting to flatten the building. The down pour had become unreal, a wall of intense rain that he could not even see through. The front gate was lost in the rain wall and the yard was flooding. It was more then a bit scary, worried now that the rising water would wash away Elysian. He couldn't handle loosing his only home. So taking a shaky breath, he busied himself with cleaning up her dishes in the kitchen. Needing something to keep his mind occupied.

 ****1 hour before landfall...****

When Mamoru finished tidying up the kitchen he couldn't stop, he was now on a mission to get this place cleaned up. With out even thinking he began to pick up every piece of clothing littering the floor, tossing each garment blindly into the hamper. His mind so preoccupied with worry he never noticed he had been tossing panties and bra's along with socks. Once the floor was clear he grabbed the rag from the kitchen and began to dust the top of her dresser. Needing anything to keep himself calm.

It was at that time, small moans issued from the bed, alerting him that Usagi was finally waking up. He finished organizing her dresser top as she drunkenly sat up. "Morning, Odango." He offered cheerfully, retreating back into the kitchen to fold and drape the rag over the faucet to dry. When he returned he found her staring in an awe struck fashion, her eyes darting and lingering over her clean and tidy room.

He stood proudly in the doorframe of her kitchen, waiting for that bit of gratitude he expected.

"What did you do..." She breathed in horror, scrambling out of bed and throwing the closet door open. Surveying the mass of clutter and over filled boxes bowing the shelves inside with relief. Then noticing her barren floor and her hamper filled with all her dirty clothes. Her face flushed with fresh humiliation. He had touched her clothes...her undergarments...

"Urgh..." She moaned, completely modified by what he had done. Taking one deep breath after another she kept her face bowed away from him. Turning to find the storm still raging, looking perhaps worse then before. Her gut twisting with anxieties and rage, her eyes falling on her now organized dresser. All her hair brushes now lined up, her cd's reorganized in alphabetical order. Pins and hair ties gathered and placed in a tiny jar. Not a spec of dust lay on her bed's backboard, her collection of manga all standing straight and in numerical order. It was immaculate, almost sparkling with how well he had cleaned her room. She felt so violated...

"How could you..." she choked out, hands balled into tight fists at her sides. "How dare you!" She spun on him her rising anger at him finally spilling over into a seething fit. That had him wide eyed and suddenly very uncertain.

"Nani?" Mamoru raised his hands in protest, completely stunned by her reaction.

"I trusted you? " She ground out, "Allowed you in my room...my private room." She was beyond angry now, well into the state of pure fury.

"All I did was clean it up a little?" he was bewildered, his face twisted in confusion. Trying to grasp why she as so enraged.

"I never asked you too." She was near tears now, could feel the moisture forming at the corners of her eyes. She refused to allow him to make her cry again. Refused to give into the grief and betrayal she felt at his unwelcomed intrusion. Her eyes turned to stone, all of those frantic mornings, all those sleepless nights worrying about being late. The detentions, the laughter and cruel observations of her classmates as she showed up to school haggard and disheveled. She poured all that pent up anger, frustration, and blame into that one look. Wanting to punch him with the fierceness of her very eyes.

"I couldn't stand the mess...it was disgusting. Like I walked into the bedroom of a pre-teen who hadn't learn anything about proper hygiene yet? " he crossed his arms defending his actions. Now irritated with her lack her gratitude.

She narrowed her eyes.

"It's not really surprising really, your kinda a lazy Odango-atama. Now I understand why you failed that re-test. At first I just thought you were stupid, but lazy means you might have hope." He commented smugly, striding for the door. Feeling he needed to keep his dignity in tack with the harsh backhanded complement and retreat for the door before she exploded.

He could see her face turning bright red and it wasn't because she was blushing.

"Oh, no you don't Jako-gao!" She bellowed, dashing ahead of him and blocking his way into the entry way.

"Jerk-face is it?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

She stood staring up at him, a tiny wall with her arms raised and pressed against the side of the entry way. Waves of rage and annoyance with each other pinging like laser beams from the glare in their eyes.

Mamoru started to laugh trying to hide the fact that she was truly unsettling him. His masculinity in question now, as this short, once meek girl had turned into a fierce tiger ready to rip his throat out or tear his balls off. Which ever she could get her claws into first.

He smirked down at her refusing to let her see how unnerved he was. That was the final straw and she snapped, going full on nuclear on his ass.

"You can be such a mean person, Chiba, Mamoru!" She pressed her finger into his chest between his pecs. Her fingernail leaving a crescent shaped gouge in his flesh.

"Owww..." he moaned, rubbing his chest nervously and backing up.

"Who the hell do you think you are...the King of Elysian!" She shouted, jabbing him again. Digging that nail even deeper.

He was about to respond with a negative, but she just plunged ahead.

"You have some nerve just shouting in my face like that. Making fun of me when you don't even know me." She whispered in a low growl. "That is far more childish." She added pointedly

"You should be thanking me, I spent hours cleaning up this garbage bin you call an apartment," He hissed back, but still took a couple tentative steps backwards.

"Thanking you...are you kidding me?" She hissed.

Mamoru merely nodded, finding himself backed into a corner in front of her open closet.

This entire conversation was starting to sound like the bickering of two third grader's. The roar of the storm accenting the fury and wild emotions now passing between them.

"Well..." she braced her hands on her hips, laughing somewhat menacingly.

"Thank you, Jerk-face!"she cried. "For making me even more scared then I already was my first week on my own!"

Mamoru swallowed, the cold rage in her eyes making his heart race. Taking a step back as she stomped forward.

"Thank you for making me late every morning and looking foolish at my new school!" She raged.

"Thank you for taunting me, making fun of me, and giving me a horrible nickname...

That I hate!" She roared, rounding on her dresser and wiping a heavy wooden hair brush at him. He attempted to shield his chest, but the butt of the brush impacted against his bicep like a rock.

"Thank you for being a selfish, insensitive, self righteous son of a bitch! " She snarled, glaring around her room her fury beyond comprehension.

"Thank you for snooping threw my room while I slept!" she yelled, grabbing another metal handled brush and sending it like a bullet towards him.

"I didn't snoop..." He defended, as the brush bounced off his forehead.

"Did you get a good look at my panties...give'm a sniff you, Pervert!" She wailed, angry tears now flowing down her cheeks.

That was when Mamoru blushed, finally catching on as to how he had pissed her off so, betrayed her trust.

"NO!" He cried just as humiliated, sounding stunned and a bit disgusted at the very idea.

"Right...why should I expect any other response..." She laughed bitterly, her fantasies of the devilishly handsome Mamoru falling madly in love with her. Coming to grips by his apparent disgust that her body had no sex appeal to him at all. Not worthy of any erotic thoughts or even a bit of panty inspection.

Truthfully after his freak out her idealistic concept of him had wilted, his cruel behaviour only confirming to her that she didn't want to get to know him. But recently he had been acting nicer, albeit still with an undertone of being a pompous ass. But by coming to her rescue last night, she had been willing to give him a second chance at true friendship and perhaps try to encourage more. But his fierce denial, confirmed it, he didn't want her and that hurt the most of all.

Now something horrible was burning inside her heart. She was beyond furious, growling and crying at the same time. Feeling so utterly rejected as a woman, she began to throw anything and everything she could find.

"Tsukino!" he yelled in fright, as sneaker's, perfume and potpourri bottles rebounded off his head and shoulder's. He tripped over his own feet, landing in the closet with a thud.

Then with a low groan the straining shelves gave way. With a tremendous crash the contents fell upon his head, entombing him under a mountain of books, clothes, pots and pans and school supplies.

"Chiba-san!" She cried out in alarm her anguish suddenly quelled by the shock that she might have actually killed him.

Not even a sound issued from the massive pile of debris. All was silent and calm once again.

 ****Landfall...****

"Oh...Kami!" She breathed, her finger's pressed against her lips to stop the scream that wished to escape. Then she was moving, able to ignore her fear of the storm with a greater fear taking it's place. Exploding down the stairs she rounding the landing to the second floor and bolted full speed down the hall to the only person she knew well enough to help.

"Motoki!" She screamed, pounding on his door. When she heard nothing she pounded again with everything she had.

"Motoki!" She wailed again, still slamming her palm against his door like a maniac.

A bleary eyed, blonde answered the door in a pair of sky blue boxer's and a white t-shirt.

"What the hell, Usagi-chan..." he mumbled, leaning an arm against the doorframe questioning what time it might be.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him protesting down the hall and up to her room.

"Hold up...Usagi...com'on..." He stumbled behind the frantic girl as she lead him up the stairs and into her room.

His half asleep mind finally clearing when he saw two large bare feet sticking out of her closet under a mountain of household debris.

"Wow..." He breathed and blinked in astonishment.

"Things were said..." She blurted out, the guilt and hurt clear on her pale face.

"His apology went well then." he deadpanned.

"I threw things..." she added. "My closet attacked."

He nodded.

"I think I killed him...we have to hide the body." She whispered conspiratorially, as she heard Mamoru start to moan beneath the broken shelves and debris.

Motoki started laughing uproariously, Usagi looked so serious in her intentions to get away with murder.

"Oh...ok." He smiled warmly down at her, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

Then he started to dig Mamoru out of the closet. Offering him a hand up, as he rose on unsteady feet, blood trickling down from a cut just above his right temple.

"Oh...thank god!" Usagi wailed, a new wave of grateful tears replacing the anger. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hung on with everything she had.

Motoki sighed at the sweet sight they made. Mamoru grimaced and hugged her back, not faulting her one bit he got what was coming to him.

This child of the Moon was certainly going to make his life interesting.

Motoki glanced out her window as a shard of bright morning light pierced into the room. The storm seemed to have dispersed, fading into the blue sky as if it had never happened. All the tension and turbulent feelings fading with it. They were entering into the eye of the Hurricane now. But he knew this was a false calm, the other side of that storm wall was lurking just beyond the blue skies, soon the hurricane would return he hoped Mamoru could handle it better this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Cat-ta-strophe**

 **Sunday night...**

A long jagged yeowl called out from the moonlight beyond his open window. The storm had past, leaving the rest of the day clear and balmy. The tenants had emerged upon the sun on Saturday to help Ikuko clean up the yard. The wind had pulled in much garbage over the night and the fence line was littered with it. Usagi had kept her distance, chatting with Mina and helping her fill a garbage bag. Always casting him awkward if grateful looks over his heroism the night before. Mamoru noticed but did not gloat, merely nodding her way and making her blush and duck her head shyly. He kept his distance, helping Motoki haul the heavier pieces of tin and broken siding into the alley behind the apartment.

Now the evening had come, warm and serene. A waining moon had risen and the night was filled with a blanket of sparkling stars. That lazy, perfect summer feeling was in the air and Mamoru was in a strangely good mood. He had just gotten home from his late shift at the pub and had just settled down at his table to start his latest reading assignment from Prep School. He sighed and dropped the heavy text book down on his low table, rising with a tired grunt. Aiming to close his apartment window, when he caught sight of cause of the ruckus, the two strays on the shed as usual. The dark furred female was boldly limping across the roof, her white coated partner hovering close by.

"Poor kitty..." A soft voice echoed from above.

Mamoru glanced up, finding Usagi perched precariously on her windows iron railing, the flimsy barrier was not designed to hold any kind of weight and was groaning miserably. Dressed only in her white sleep shirt. Her bare feet pressed into the iron, toes curled around the cold black steel of the bottom bracing rod, leaning over the barrier rungs to get a better look at the shed. Staring down at the cats mournfully, her loose blonde hair blowing sweetly in the evening breeze.

It might have been a beautiful somewhat romantic sight if not for his particularly lewd view point. From his vantage point below, all he got was a good look up her shirt at her soft pink lace bikini panties.

Well, I'm inspecting your panties now...silly, Odango.

His eyes devoured the sight of her shapely thighs and milky, flawless skin of her slender legs. For a high school girl she sure had sexy, shapely looking legs. The sudden attraction and stiffness in his pants he felt towards her was alarming.

He ended up coughing and choking in both arousal and mortification, blushing and ducking swiftly back into his apartment and out of sight. Closing his window softly not wanting to get caught peeping at Usagi's underwear.

Shaking his head in humiliation, he headed back to his low table, "That girl is so clueless..." he muttered in exasperation. Settling himself down at his homework once more, he fought valiantly to concentrate. But he couldn't seem to focus, the erotic image of her smooth skin, slender, perfect legs and cute little behind swathed in soft pink underpants was seared into his brain. A much better image then her being scared of him, for sure. But god damn that girl!

He wailed in frustration, thumping his forehead against the desk repeatedly. Seeking some kind of salvation from a certain blonde who seemed to drive him nuts!

His personal beating was interrupted minutes later by the soft sing song of Usagi's voice just outside his window.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..."

Dashing back to the window he pushed a glass pane aside, finding that the short little blonde had tied her golden hair up into a long ponytail on top her head. Had thrown on some baggy grey sweats under her overly large white t-shirt and was currently attempting to scale the shed. Her delicate fingers gripping the rusty eaves along the side of the ancient shack. Hopping and attempting to get her bare feet to find purchase against the rough weather worn wood.

"Odango-Atama...what are you doing?" He laughed, crossing his arms over his iron railing along his window ledge and continued to watch her with growing amusement. As she stubbornly refused to look at him, struggling and whining quietly in frustration as she would not give up on climbing the shed.

Usagi hated that name, she cast him a subtle glare over her shoulder, her long bangs shielding most of the threat in her eyes. Not having the inner resolve to give voice to defend herself, yet again. She opted to just ignore him instead.

After a few minutes, when her palms were rubbed raw. Now sore and pink, she stood before the shed her heart aching over the hurt black cat. That was curled up out of reach on the sheds roof.

"You know there this neat little invention, I am sure you have heard about it. It allows people to climb more easily to high places..." He gave her a sarcastic grin. "It's called a LADDER." He finished, sounding out the last word as if she was dense.

Usagi groaned and allowed herself to fall in defeat back to the ground. Mamoru was right once again he was revelling in throwing her idiotic behaviour back in her face.

"Hai." She responded in irritation at him, at herself and how dumb she just looked trying to climb this old shed like a desperate monkey after a banana. It was too dark to investigate inside the tool shed and she didn't have a flashlight, so with a sad sigh she returned to the main foyer. There was nothing she could do for the poor injured creature tonight, but she wasn't going to give up.

 **Monday**

Mamoru had watched Usagi race every morning to catch her bus last week, rarely was her hair up in its beautiful odango's and tails. Plus he couldn't call her Odango-Atama if she rarely wore her hair in Dango's. Truly though he was feeling like the lowest of the low for still not apologizing to her. His bad karma over, losing his cool and acting like some lunatic who seriously needed to go to an anger management class. Had come back with a vengeance, by her entire closet falling with out mercy on his head and nearly giving him a concussion.

He wasn't like that, usually a calm and collected sorta guy who was easily bothered by small annoying factor's everyday but he never exploded on people. He always had enough restraint to keep his emotions, and his some what cynical opinions contained. It was like she was a kind of catalyst, like Mina. Her bubbly, free spirited personality just set him off. Like a mento's in a coke bottle, she made him explode out of control. Spewing cruel comments at her like a fire hose. But he promised himself that he was going to try harder to get along with her, to make things polite if not pleasant between them. Who knows how long they would be living together, they needed to co-exist smoothly.

Truthfully though he was starting to see the interest Motoki held for her. She was a sweet, fun loving girl, who was rather cute when pissed off.

So Monday morning came quietly, just how he liked it. He got to sleep in to his appointed time before the dull tone of his alarm forced him from his dreams. Waking to the gentle sunshine filtering through his curtains, a soothing warmth penetrating his face. As he slowly stretched and prepared for the day.

He started his coffee and dressed in jean's and a white button up short sleeve shirt. Resigned to his new responsibility of heading up stairs to wake his neighbour.

"Oi...Odango-atama!" he rapped on her door, yelling as discretely as he could. Waited with no response then knocked harder, called louder with the same result. The time line he had set up to awaken her was only about five minutes, he had other things to do. His routine would be way off schedule if she didn't respond. He was starting to become irritated, no one sleeps this soundly. She must be ignoring him again. With a huff, he waved a dismissive hand towards her locked door and headed back down stairs.

An half hour later he was happily walking down the sidewalk with Motoki, when an explosion of screams and thundering feet announced the ever late Tsukino, Usagi. As if on cue both men moved aside to the edge of the sidewalk to allow the human missile to charge past. This time her hair was up in a sloppy ponytail, uniform looking almost thrown on her body. A highly agitated, yet humorous mess, with her satchel swinging in her hand like a self propelled weapon.

"I feel for the poor bastard that ends up in her way this morning." Mamoru commented watching the dust settle, as she rounded the block and out of sight.

Motoki just stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe how callous and uncaring he acted towards the sweet girl.

That evening after work, as he entered the sheltered premises. The shadows were already long, reaching across the grass and cobble stones like dark phantoms. The last of the sun's rays, dieing upon the towers in the distance. Glancing at his young roses, at the head of the garden, he nodded approvingly. He had released them from their winter slumber a week ago and now the bushes were starting to flourish again. The leaves were growing darker and soon tiny buds of dark red would form. As he neared the building he found the shed door open, muffled curses and frustrated sounds echoing out to him. With a smirk he slowed his pace, knowing full well the little blonde was rummaging in the cluttered disaster that was the tool shed.

As he neared a sudden clatter of heavy boxes and tools assaulted the air. Mamoru was instantly darting for the shed, worried the small girl was now hurt, pinned and in pain under a mountain of debris.

She was utterly hopeless and could get seriously hurt just walking down the street. Rooting through a messy, barely lit tool shed full of lawn equipment and gardening tools. He figured to the klutzy Odango, it was like a death trap waiting to happen.

"Tsukino-san?" he called into the musty darkness, dropping his black duffle to the ground. As pathetic moans began issuing out in response.

His heart was instantly in his throat, dreading how hurt she might be. Taking a few tentative steps into the gloom, he stumbled over an array of long wooden handles of garden tools. Careening into the side wall with a curse. "Dammit!" he hissed, squinting his eyes attempting to see through the cloud of dust billowing around the shed. He could see the loose back shelves that held the old paint cans and other solvents were now empty and slightly askew upon the wall. The outline of an old bicycle against the other wall, along with a rusty BBQ and several other bulky shapes he could not identify. But no sign of the golden blonde he knew was in here.

Then he felt small finger's grip his ankle. Unable to contain the terror of the sudden touch he released a shrill blood curdling scream.

With all masculinity utterly destroyed, his face began to heat in mortification. Finding Usagi having crawled unnoticed towards him upon the floor, her eyes unfocused, looking dazed. Thanks to his imagination and far to many horror movies. Easily mistaken for a soul eating ghoul, seeking devour his soul in the dark confines of the shed. Still dressed in her school uniform now splattered with all kinds of paint. Her hair and ponytail looking like a rainbow of muted colours.

All he wanted to do was leave her, blaming her for his embarrassment yet again. Her bumbling in the dark, had made a huge mess of the shed and his dignity. But he just couldn't leave her, she looked like a total disaster. Lost and confused, with a good sized bump swelling at the back of her head.

"Come, here." He growled, gripping her under the arms and hauling her up with a yelp, setting her roughly on her feet. Then guided her out of the shed under his arm with a frustrated growl, clenching his jaw tight as he felt her body tense and begin to tremble. He was scaring her again and he promised himself he would keep better control of himself.

"What are you doing in there?" He complained, once out in the faint grey light of dusk.

"Looking for the ladder..." She moaned, looking down at her ruined uniform suddenly feeling near tears.

With a sigh, he kept his arm around her small shoulder griping tight as he led her around the back of the shed. There sat the old steel, extendable ladder braced against the outer back wall on two rusty nails.

"Oh..." She whined, sniffing softly. Seeking desperately to control the shameful tears that wished to come.

He backed away from her, to take in the full extent of the damage. She stood staring morbidly at the ladder, avoiding his smirking gaze. She looked like a Jackson Pollock painting, he laughed softly at her, shaking his head. Not intending to hurt her feelings just overcome by the absurdity of it all.

"Arigato, Chiba-san." She squared her shoulder's forcing back her humiliated tears and approached the ladder. Reaching up to grasp it and pull it down.

"Ja ne, then." He tossed her a wave jogging away to gather his duffle and head up to his apartment and start some ramen for supper. He had a-lot of review to do tonight.

He slipped out of his worn out sneakers before dropping his duffle to the floor. Heading over to his window curious to see how the teen was doing. She was awkwardly hauling the ladder over to the front side of the shed. The length cumbersome and unwieldy for such a short, fine boned young girl. The ends dropping and gouging into the earth making her lurch to a stop every now and then. Finally after much struggle she had leaned the ladder against the shed. Then with a determined huff she mounted the rungs, sadly finding the roof empty the cats were gone.

Mamoru left the window feeling satisfied her little rescue attempt would be scraped now. Heading to his kitchen to pull down his kettle from an upper cupboard. Filling it in the sink, then lit the stove and started to boil the water. Curiosity lead him back to the window after that, finding Usagi had set out two small plastic bowls. One of water the other filled with canned tuna.

He had to give her props she had thought this out at least a bit. The food and water was a good start at taming the alley cats. Perhaps in time she might be able to get close enough to pet them, even find out how injured the black one might be. He figured it must have gotten hurt in the storm last friday, that had been a scary twenty-four hours.

The same mournful yeowl pierced the night, followed by the thundering footsteps of his up stairs neighbour. Mamoru dropped his pen to the paper, crawling over to the window since his legs were a tingling mess. Having fallen asleep in a crossed position under his low table, while he had been studying for hours.

He pulled open his window and braced his chin with a palm watching mildly as Usagi dressed once more in her huge white t-shirt and sweats. Her hair combed free of paint, pinned up in it's Odango's, the twin tails flowing free down her shoulder's to the back of her knees. Having just finished the longest sponge bath in history to get all the paint off her body. She determinedly mounted the rungs up to the shed, she seemed hopeful if a bit oblivious as to how to approach the strays.

Mamoru knew the outcome before it happened, those two cats were notoriously vicious. She popped her head up swiftly like an over energetic ground hog, out of a hole, a huge happy smile on her face.

"Hi there." She called cheerfully, scaring the crap out of both cats. Who had been busy feasting upon the food she had left out. They hissed and puffed up, the white one seeking to protect his mate. Thrusting out his chest and side stepping like a boa constrictor, becoming a snarling mass of white fur. Then he lunged for her face like a pussy propelled missile. Usagi screamed in fright before his claws raked mercilessly across her face.

She wailed in pain clutching her savagely assaulted cheek, before unceremoniously loosing her footing and falling off the ladder onto her butt.

"Cats 1. Silly Odango-Atama 0." He called from his window in a slightly amused voice.

Her shoulder's slumped just slightly, before she passed him a dangerous glare over her shoulder. Her face red and cheek bloody, eyes searing him with pure unrestrained anger.

"Shut Up, Mamrou Baka!" She shouted indignantly, before gathering herself and storming away. Back into the building and up the stairwell, her sneakered feet striking the rusty red tile like gun shots.

Mamoru cringed and bit his tongue he had gone a tad to far. He had been picking at her over the last few weeks, little verbal jabs here and there. Her reactions sometimes could be rather funny, but mostly she continually just absorbed his angst and just tried to avoid him. But like the pressure upon a dam, her anger at his sarcastic nature would finally burst. Their heads would butt, sometime lightly, something's hard. He just couldn't seem to keep his peace at her continued foolishness. What kind of girl is so fearless, or plain ignorant about the danger's of strange animals. That she would confront two stray cats so boldly and think they would be tame and affectionate.

He spent a good portion of the rest of the night contemplating how he was going to approach waking her in the morning. The polite, socially typical act of merely knocking upon her door was ineffective. But Tsukino, Usagi was not a typical girl. So he would have to start to think out side of the box.

 **Tuesday...**

It took some courage to see his new plan through, but he would not fail this morning. Mounting the steps dressed in jeans and an untucked white t-shirt with a grey button up shirt draped over top. He was looking casual but not slobby. He approached the locked door to her apartment with renewed determination.

"WAKEY WAKEY TIME TO GET UP!" He screamed at the blank wooden door at the top of his lungs.

Feeling foolish and somewhat childish to be yelling so loud in the early morning. His face quickly heating in both embarrassment and frustration as the door remained silent.

Growling he figured perhaps the act of annoyingly badgering her might work.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Tsukino-san?"

**Knock,knock, knock**

"Tsukino-san?"

**Knock,knock,knock**

"Tsukino-san?"

"Forget it, Mamoru-kun." Makoto's laughing voice called out to him from down the hall.

Feeling even more of an idiot, at being caught acting so Obsessive Compulsive he turned to regard Makoto in her school uniform, with a veiled disinterest. Hoping to come off as cool and collected and not blushing and embarrassed.

Makoto was dressed for high school in her own black pencil skirt, white dress shirt, untucked with a thin red bow. She went to a different High school then Usagi, an international school out in Minato-ku.

"She is a very deep sleeper, hence the noise explosions in the mornings. " Mako arched an eyebrow meaningfully. "That have mysteriously disappeared?" She looked mockingly confused.

"You heard that racket too?" Mamoru huffed, crossing his arms and refusing to acknowledge he was the reason she was late for school now.

"Yeah, but it didn't bother me. If its something she needs to help her get going in the mornings so she isn't late for school. I am ok with it. I can adapt, not like some selfish, bull headed people around here." She stated pointedly, slinging her black leather briefcase over her shoulder. "I got a club meeting this morning so I gotta go. I suggest you try screaming out your window. She keeps hers open at night, enjoys the smell of your roses. She says they soothe and relax her before bed." She walked towards him, her eyes full of blame. Before abruptly turning on her heel at the landing. "Ja ne." She tossed an absent wave over her shoulder before jogging down the steps.

Mako's gentle, round about way of telling him off for being so rigid about his own routines. Was enough to make him feel like the worst sort of hypocrite. The other tenants had worked around his schedule, as he worked around theirs. Elysian had them living in such close quarter's it was like a symbiotic relationship had formed between them all.

He truly had been a huge ass to their new tenant. She wasn't trying to make his life more difficult. She was just trying to make things work for herself, living with other's meant a little compromise. Gritting his teeth he darted back down the stairs to his own apartment. Not bothering with his shoes he ran for his window and flung it open. Leaning himself out as far as he could.

"Oi, Odango-Atama. Wake up!" He bellowed in exasperation, his deep voice thundering and echoing over the early morning neighbourhood like a sonic boom. Once again he was disappointed as she never appeared. Growling in irritation he ducked back into his apartment bent on finding a small arsenal of projectiles to throw up into her room. Nothing was working and he was becoming desperate.

Returning with several wad's of dirty socks he had rolled into balls. Leaning out over his railing, and unceremoniously tossing them into her open window. They bounced out of view high above and into her room. With that turning out to be to soft of a bombardment he then soaked the last two pairs of sock balls, real good with freezing water. He understood the consequences of hitting her with cold, soaking wet balls of socks. But desperate times call for desperate measure's. This time for sure he would have that lazy blonde up, screaming and enraged, yes. But thankfully awake.

"All right Odango-Atama no more kid gloves. " He grumbled, once more leaning out over the railing that was protesting his weight with plaintive iron groans. His hand dripping from the disgustingly wet socks. He threw both crude water balloons' of heavy, wet cotton up threw her window. Listening for that satisfied slap of the socks hitting her heavy pink blanket.

He waited for several minutes, just hanging out from the black railing knowing his water bombs were currently soaking through the heavy layer of her comforter. She would notice her bed becoming rather uncomfortably moist pretty soon.

As her startled scream erupted from above, he chuckled happily preparing to go back into his room.

When his two soaked sock balls came careening down from her window. They hit him in the face with two dull, satisfying slaps. He chuckled and turned his head to the side allowing the filthy wet socks to fall from his face and hit the pavement below.

"Damn you, Jeku-gao..." She whined, her near sobs making him look up. Finding her leaning over her own railing, her white t-shirt falling in a very sexy way, off one shoulder. With two very apparent circular wet spots upon the shirt's left breast and side. He could clearly make out the pink blush of her nipple, which immediately had him choking on his own tongue.

As a blush of his own began to stain his cheeks, he quickly ducked out of view into his own apartment.

"Get ready for school, Tsukino-san. No reason to be late today. " he called from the comfortable shadows of his room. His voice loud and very smug.

"I'm keeping the rest of your socks!" She taunted in a huff, before turning and retreating into her own bedroom. It was an odd sort of display of concern from Mamoru,a backhanded sort of caring that she was getting used to. But she was grateful for the wake up call, she was tired of showing up late and having to stand in the hall. It only put her on display for ridicule from her peers. She was trying to make friends a Juuban High and not become some delinquent outsider. So far her shy and meek nature around strangers was holding her back. She had yet to make any friends and school life for her was rather lonely.

So out of spite and perhaps a show of appreciation she wore a pair of his white cotton socks that day.

Mamoru cocked an amused eye brow as he walked down the block with Motoki. Catching sight of Tsukino up ahead. Nicely put together for a change in her heavier fall fuku, the uniform was the same except it had long sleeves with wide navy folded cuffs, held back with a large gold button. He figured her spring fuku had been sacrificed to the shed god's last night. She would have to purchase a new one. Her hair up in it's cute little Odango's and tails, looking clean and fresh this morning. Wearing a pair of overly baggy, white sports socks. Stuffed tight into her black mary janes, the cuffs slumping along her calf in a lopsided, if sloppy manner. She was walking proud, casting him a smirk over her shoulder. Figuring she was showing off the spoils of this morning's little bout.

They caught up to her at the corner, he gave her an approving nod and smile before heading across the sidewalk. She nodded back, crossing a few steps behind him with Motoki bringing up the rear a very confused look on his face. They continued on towards Azabu, while she went to wait at the busy corner down the block at the bus stop. They continued on down the block, headed into different direction towards the commercial district.

Thus started a new strange routine, in which Mamoru would start every morning throwing odds and ends from is room up onto her bed. By weeks end she had begun to look forward to her mornings treasures, gathering up her spoils and placing them in a small box in the corner of her room. Enjoying her horde of his old stinky socks, a set of juggling balls full of sand, a magic eight ball, old crumpled up notes or blank papers. Even a few tiny stuffed animals, he had know doubt won in the crane game downtown. Turning the cute little creatures into makeshift cannon balls, by tying rocks to them. Knowing after losing a vast majority of lighter items that only a heavy bombardment would actually wake her up. They would bounce heavily upon her bed, sometimes striking her in the legs or torso. Just heavy enough to get her attention, he had no intention of actually hurting her.

She was gathering quite a collection now and found herself admiring her treasures more often in the evening, then doing her homework. Thinking about the odd young man who at first seemed so angry.

They had cultivated a strange relationship of antagony, mixed with a few very sweet moments of caring friendship.

The stray cat issue remained at large for the next few weeks, she would feed them every afternoon as soon as she got home. Enlisting the aid of Mina to hold the ladder while she climbed up. The cats still kept their distance, but ate the food eagerly. She kept a close eye on the dark furred one, who's limp wasn't getting any better.

Finding her more and more often just sleeping up on the shed, now. Expecting to be fed everyday.

Which was were Mamoru found her one evening, as he got home from Prep School late that evening. Dressed in her new spring school fuku, standing on the top most rungs of the rusty ladder with the late evening sun setting behind the apartment building. Her chin resting on her crossed arms over the slanted roof. Deep in contemplations, as she watching the dark furred cat lick her front paws contentedly. The sun was casting a flare of light upon her sad face, making her flawless skin glow in an almost angelic light. It drew his eyes, suddenly admiring her again as he had been over the last few weeks. She truly was a very sweet, alluring young woman. Her kind, demure yet feisty personality intrigued him. She kept him on his toes during their verbal sparing, made him laugh with her crazy antics and even sillier come backs some times. Life at Elysian was never dull or boring anymore.

Then he shook his head, not allowing himself to be sucked into those sorts of affectionate thoughts over Tsukino.

Quickly gathering his wits he walked up the lane acting completely disinterested in her little cat drama.

"Do you think she will be ok?" She asked meekly, as he past the shed.

It was a loaded questioned he knew it. With an exasperated sigh he turned to regard her, letting his duffle strap fall from his shoulder. As he dropped his bag to the cobblestone path knowing this conversation wasn't going to be quick. He sauntered over to the shed and leaned against the weathered grey wood. Staring up at her mournful face sorting out his words. He was never one to sugar coat things or make up lies just to soothe others. He felt it did no good to lie to ones self or others. The truth may be hard at times but it was better then believing in false hope. He was naturally a cynical sort of guy, the guy who saw the glass as half empty. First to see the worst from any given situation.

"No." He admitted, watching grimly as her face fell even more. Her cerulean blue eyes becoming wet with held in tears.

She said nothing, blinking a couple times as if confused, by his cold forthright answer. Before ripping her gaze away from his to return to her feline vigil.

"Stray's lead a harsh, short life. But what you are doing now, it will make her last few weeks better. She's maimed, at some point since she can't move very fast anymore. She will eventually get hit by a car or killed by a stray dog. " He shrugged, thrusting his hands into his jeans pockets. Feeling like a heel for being so brutally honest with her.

"I want to save her..." Usagi moaned, sniffling and rubbing a finger under her nose.

"The only thing that going to save her would be to get her to a vet. She no doubt has an infection by now in that busted paw. She needs to rest and heal and not be worried about survival out here on the mean streets of Tokyo." He answered, inclining the yard for emphasis.

Usagi's eyes hardened as she turned back to look down at him. "Fine. Then that is what we will do." She nodded, a fierce determination gleaming in her eyes. That was suddenly giving Mamoru an anxious feeling deep down in his belly.

"We...how did I get involved?" He protested incredulously.

She merely gave him a stern look from her vantage point above him on the ladder. The force of that severe look upon him was rather powerful, so he never pressed.

"I have a plan." She climbed down from the ladder, passing him a confident smile

"To do what?" he offered, in resignation. Uncertain if he had a chance to escape this no doubt crazy plan. He saw forming behind her innocent blue eyes.

"We are going to capture her." She smiled, jogging into the apartment.

"What...wait...how!" He scrambled after her, picking up his duffle from the ground as he followed her inside.

It only took Usagi a half hour to set her trap and plant her lure. An old wicker basket Ikuko used to store potato's in her pantry. A broken broom handle...well it was attached to a perfectly good broom in Mamoru's closet before Usagi made him break it over his knee. Convincing him it was a sacrifice for a good cause. He hadn't fought against her, she was just to determined and so he just went along with it all.

The last item was spool of neon pink wool and a knitting needle. As surprised as he was to find out Usagi's hobby was to knit sweater's of all things, it strangely seemed appropriate for her caring personality. Creating items that provided warmth and comfort in the cold made perfect sense to him.

She set out the bait, a fresh can of tuna fish, beneath the basket on the roof of the shed. Propped the basket up with the broom handle now tied with knitting wool.

"Ok, I am going up to your apartment for our stake out." She instructed, handing him the giant ball of wool.

"What...why..." Mamoru complained, he had homework and he didn't need the distraction of a chatty Odango in his space.

"For one, your place is right across from the shed and the wool isn't long enough to reach up to the third floor. Two, you owe me." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully, daring him to deny it.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Good, I will open your main room window and you climb up the balcony's and hand it to me." She dashed off into the building before he could protest. Leaving him staring nervously at the flimsy iron frame of his second story balcony.

"Oh...man. How did I get wrangled into this. " He moaned, glaring down at his stiff crotch with blame. He had been slowly falling for her over the last few weeks. Kicking and screaming mind, but still there was no doubt that he was attracted to her. Which was one of many reason's he found himself so easily finding excuses to be close to her.

"Ok, Mamoru-san. Good to go!" Her sweet voice called down to him, he slowly raised his head with a thin smile of acceptance. Finding her waving from his open window, and grinning that huge smile that seemed to brighten the very world itself.

"Coming, Odango." He heaved a sigh, unfurling the wool into a pile on the grass, then clamping his teeth around the needle that anchored the other end. Before he made a running leap for the bottom of his balcony.

Usagi backed up from the open window, her mouth agape and very much in awe at the roguishly hot sight Mamoru made climbing over the railing and into his apartment. Like some dark haired prince, scaling a mighty tower for a forbidden night of pleasure with an imprisoned maiden.

Even with the knitting needle tied with wool, clamped tight in his mouth like a dog. The primal sight was easily dismissed by the pure masculine dexterity he displayed as he struggled up and over the railing. His whole body caught up in the effort of hauling his weight over the metal rungs. His broad shoulder's rippling, the power in his arms flexing and releasing as he pushing himself headfirst over the top railing. Every part of his lean, torso stretching and contracting like liquid steel. His t-shirt ridding up along one side as the railing rubbing up against his hip, revealing his six little packs of tight muscles.

Usagi instantly felt her knees grow weak and skin heat up intolerably. She knew she was blushing, knew she looked foolish gawking at him like this. But she couldn't stop, he had these moments of pure sex appeal that took her breath away. Leaving her a trembling, blubbering mess of female hormones that just wanted to tackle him, rip his shirt off and show him that she was a real woman.

But instead she thumped her palm against her forehead to clear the sexy thoughts from her mind. She may be able to envision doing such bold erotica to him. But she was far from ready to actually attempt them on any boy least of all Super Sexy! Chiba, Mamoru!

Anyways, he was so far out of her league and had absolutely no attraction to her in the least! So why she continued to entertain such nonsense as pure mental torture upon herself.

As she watched him slide into his apartment, barely breathing. Her eyes sweeping over his beautiful form, slightly sweaty from the exertion of the climb. His thick dark hair standing as a wind blown mess, muscles still twitching slightly from the strain, his blue eyes having grown dark and determined. Creating an unbelievably handsome sight.

Overcome by nerves she needed to take a moment and swiftly retreated to the bathroom with a strangled cry. Leaving him, laid out on the tambata mats panting and valiantly catching his breath. Wondering what the hell had gotten into her and that perhaps she just really had to pee.

Usagi huffed, bracing her chin in a raise palm upon his windowsill. Holding onto the knitting needle tied with wool, with a limp hand now dangling wantonly from the window sill of his open window. Watching the vacant shed roof with faint interest, her little trap, still very much empty. The sun had set long ago, leaving the front yard in deep shadow. The glow of the street lights shone just beyond the privacy fence, the upper stories of the quiet neighbourhood buildings standing guard, with their windows warm with light beyond. With the backdrop of blinking lights and shimmering glass of the towers of greater Tokyo in the distance. This was the true face of this metropolis at night, an endless sea of steel and artificial lights. High above the red haze of light pollution that blocked out most of the lower stars, leaving only a robust few twinkling in the higher reaches of the velvet darkness. The moon had yet to rise above the artificial mountains of concrete and steel monoliths, leaving the sky barren and lonely without her gentle light.

"Odango...are you hungry?" Mamoru's voice was dull, distant and unfocused upon his simple question.

Usagi turned from the window with a sigh, greeting the highly focused sight of Mamoru hunched over his low table strewn with texts. Busy writing notes in a pristine hard covered notebook. Not even looking up to acknowledge her pressence. Ignoring her like this had been status que for the last three hours. He had basicly went about his evening routines with out giving a single thought towards making her feel wanted or comfortable in his room. So she had sat quietly, like a piece of furniture not making a single sound. Being respectful to his need to study.

This quaint observation that it was long past meal time and she was still around, was polite but held little more warmth then that.

Usagi didn't answer right away, lost to her sad thoughts over the hurt cat wondering if perhaps she was already dead somewhere? No one, not even an animal deserved such a cruel life. Mamoru's words haunted her and she desperately wanted to make that cats life a better one.

"Oi. Odango!" Mamoru called to her, his tone more annoyed, as he shook her shoulder gently.

She hummed an acknowledgement and turned to greet his concerned face now inches away from her own.

Instantly her heart rate sped up and a warm blush crept across her face. Again she could feel his hot breath mixing with her's, having him so close, was a heady, lighted headed experience. Wondering if she should just lean forward and allow their lips to touch. The fantasy of what his mouth might taste like taunting her, as his perfect lips were only a centimetre away. Yet his deep blue eyes held her's and once again she was entranced by them. Her mind went completely blank, with her mouth half opened barely able to breath.

"You can be quite the space cadet." He shook his head and stood up, heading towards the kitchen. Taking the spell his cast upon her with him.

She gave her head a shake, clearing the voodoo his eyes cast over her.

"You have been ignoring me for hours, Chiba!" She yelled back, refusing to tag an honorific to his name in protest. "I wasn't expecting you to actually talk to me." She grumbled in defence.

"I have a-lot of homework, and I have to put in my best effort if I want to get into College next year." he responded from the kitchen. The sound of opening and closing doors accented his words.

"I am surprised you don't have homework." He finished, slamming a pan on the stove a bit more forcefully then intended. He noted that she spoke disrespectful of him yet again. But he was also nervous, his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. Once again he had drawn way to close to her. Invaded her personal space, upon the guise of inspecting her dreamy eyes. She seemed to pull him in close, like the very moon she was named after. Her natural gravitational pull upon him was strong and unnerving.

How was he starting to have such fondness for a klutzy, simple minded high school brat?

"I do." She retorted, her voice high pitched and strained. Confessing that she was putting off her own Scholastic responsibilities.

"Well, shouldn't you be doing that instead of this half baked cat rescue?" He sighed.

"I'll have time tomorrow, it's saturday and its only a half day. I have a free period too." She answered.

"You'll get it done, I bet. But it will be a half ass job." He commented his voice thick with sarcasm.

He heard the sputtering hum of her tongue being stuck out in his general direction.

Laughing softly, he continued to hunt for enough food to feed them both.

"This kitty is more important then a simple grade." She answered.

"What year are you in?" He asked.

"Junior year." She responded crisply.

"Boy, you are just a kid." he chuckled, his voice muffled slightly by the metal tinging of rice hitting the reservoir of his rice cooker.

But Usagi still heard it and her face fell, another verbal dagger via Mamoru piercing her heart and flagging her self -esteem. She quickly got a hold of herself, scowling his way. She would not let his brutal honesty continue to beat her down.

She had no come back to that one, so merely growled and turned to glare out at the barren shed. Wishing that the cats would return she needed a distraction. She hated the emotional war he created inside of her when they were together to long. Part of her wanted to grab him and kiss every inch of his delicious body, while the other just wanted to slap that arrogant smirk off his face. In the end it remained a stalemate, she remained brooding at the window while he busied himself in the kitchen.

"So how old are you then?" She asked, as he started to clear away his books from the table.

"None of your business." He retorted, stacking them neatly against the main closet doors.

She was taken aback by the rebuttal of her innocent question. Swallowing nervously and blinking uncertainly.

"Well, I...well" she cleared her throat stalling while she found her courage again.

"It's only fair, you know how old I am."

"No, I know what grade you are in. You know that I just started at a prep school. I think we are both intelligent enough to figure out how old we are." He retreated into the kitchen to gather his meal.

"The question itself seemed pretty redundant." he finished.

She blew a breath of air up into her bangs in frustration. He was so sensitive, she didn't know what was going to set him off.

"Fine." She growled, returning to stare morbidly at the shed.

A while later the crisp clinking of bowls and plates drew her attention back to the low table, were she found a modest three course meal set out for them. Mamoru had made a communal platter of yakidori beef skewer's, rice balls wrapped in nori, with various deep fried battered dumplings?

"Wow, this is quite the feast." Usagi commented.

"Well, since one of your hands is otherwise occupied, I figured finger food would be the best bet for supper." he smirked. She nodded approvingly, as he sat cross legged in front of her. Reaching over to the table and lightly picking up the huge platter, with only one hand. Offering the assortment of appetizer's to her with a waiter's expert balance.

She picked up a skewer of beef, ignoring the dumplings completely wondering if they were a subtle dig at her hairstyle. She was starting to get to know Mamoru better, understanding he had that kind of back handed humour. That he enjoyed tormenting her in small ways just to get a rise out of her. He found her unpredictable and highly amusing when mad. So she had been trying very hard not to give him what he wanted and to keep a cool head.

He set the platter down on the matt between them, taking a rice ball for himself. Watching her slowly pull off a chunk of meat with her front teeth. She had turned to continue her steak out of the shed and never noticed how he squirmed just slightly as she gently pulled off another piece of meat with her lips only. Not intending to look erotic, but to Mamoru who's mind was starting to receded downward into lewd paths with concerns to her. Having very inappropriate fantasies of her, ever since he caught a glimpse of her skimpy panties last weekend.

"You are a rather good cook, I must admit." She cast him a sweet smile, finishing the last chunk humming delightedly.

"No, I'm not. Those Yakidori and the Odango's came from a box." He admitted.

Her eyes widened in shock, then she laughed lightly. Not overly surprised.

"The only thing I made by hand was the rice balls." To which he picked one up and offered it to her.

Her hands were full at the moment, one gripping the wool for the trap the other occupied with a wooden skewer. It would be rude just to toss her garbage aside, so with a shrug she opened her mouth.

Allowing him to pop the rice ball inside. It was a bit big and filled her mouth, making her rounded cheeks look as chubby as a squirrels.

Mamoru laughed softly at the cute sight she made, struggling to chew the massive clump of sticky rice.

"Gomen, Odango. I made them to big for you." His eyes were sparkling, unable to contain all the glee he felt towards her cute predicament.

She fought the rice ball down. "Yummy. That's ok, Mamoru-san. You have to make them big, because you have such a big mouth." She stated, opening her mouth to invite him to give her another.

"Har, Har, Har." He responded, shoving the next ball in a bit less gently.

She grinned and chewed.

"Makoto showed me how to make a proper rice ball." He went on, nibbling on a beef skewer.

"She is a very accomplished chief."

Usagi nodded, as he continued. "I can't cook really, if it doesn't come from a box or delivered my food all comes out rather bland." He shrugged, finishing off his skewer and placing it beside hers back on the platter.

"I'm no better." She admitted. "I never got to cook much before I came here."

"I could tell by your wide selection of food." He smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at him but laughed anyway.

"I have a very limited palette, I admit. But you can broaden it anytime you want to cook me a meal. Chiba-san." She giggled, opening her mouth wide to accept another rice ball.

They continued to eat and banter back and forth until the platter was empty. He would toss a rice ball into her mouth every time she offered, sitting patiently like a baby bird waiting to be fed. He felt his body relaxing, his mind at ease in her cheerful company. He hadn't felt this content in a long time. There were very few people he felt comfortable around, he was honestly rather lazy when it came to friendships. But this had been a very enjoyable meal for him. It had been long time since he had had a guest.

Picking up the empty platter he headed back towards the kitchen.

"Oh, my god that was soooo good." Usagi whimpered, stretching out and patting her full belly. Closing her eyes and losing herself to the satisfaction of being pleasantly full.

Mamoru ducked his head out of the kitchen she had sounded oddly like a woman who had just been very satisfied...sexually. Was eating that pleasurable to her?

They had been enjoying a certain playful level of back and forth through out the meal. So he wondered if she had just set herself up. So he just played along.

"I knew you would enjoy it, Odango. I never dreamed you would enjoy it that much." He threw back, laughing as she blushed.

"Stop talking you are ruining my basking." She shot back, wiggling her bum upon the tambatta mat getting comfortable. Releasing a heavy sigh as if she was preparing to go for a long nap.

"You never ate a single dumpling?" He pouted, turning on the tap to wash the dishes.

She was once again surprised but took it in stride.

"I don't like dumplings all that much."

"Really, cause I love'em." He replied honestly, not catching on to the double meaning he sent her.

Usagi's breath caught, her cheeks flushing even more. She had noticed over the last few weeks how he called her Odango-Atama less and just Odango more. As if her cruel nickname had mutated into some kind of endearment.

"I've never seen a young woman eat so much in one sitting." He began, her fond smile falling into a frown. Realizing she had been a rather big piggy tonight and should feel some shame over it. Proper young girl's really didn't eat that much. Now she was worried what he thought of her again. Probably some loud mouth, klutzy girl with poor manners.

With a groan she refused to belittle herself, if Mamoru wanted to be her friend he had to like her for who she was incredible appetite and all.

"Well, you have never met a woman who likes rice balls as much as me." She moaned, her tummy was aching slightly, and a shallow burning was starting to creep up her throat. The spices he had added had been magnificent, but now she was paying for the heat laced upon the rice.

"I bet those were the best balls you ever had in your mouth!" He shouted back, not even thinking about how uncouth that comment might be, just caught up in the banter.

He was greeted by silence, as he realized what he had just said to a high school girl. Bowing his head in shame with his cheeks flaring. He moaned and palmed his face.

"Idiot." He whined.

"I am going to prepare us some tea." he finally found his voice again, sounding less jovial and more serious again.

"Arigatio." Usagi responded back weakly, at first his last comment had thrown her, then strangely she had felt it as a complement. The first sexual innuendo he had ever given her, making her finally feel like he saw her an attractive creature and not a little kid. Then the allusion of what he had said, had hit home and she was unable to speak for a long time. Her whole body having heated up in an intense blush, as erotic thoughts filled her mind.

The night wore on closing in on midnight, the crescent moon had risen high winking down upon the apartment yard. Casting the spring grass in a pale silver sheen that made everything look frozen. The tranquility of the late night was soothing, the whisper of traffic the only constant within the endless silence.

She knew that this plan was infringing upon Mamoru's personal time. That now she was being a bother to him, but he never kicked her out. He had went on with his night offering light conversation as he prepared for bed.

"Gomen." She muttered, leaning her shoulder tiredly against the windowsill. She was still dressed in her school clothes, which were now feeling uncomfortably tight. Wishing more then anything to be in her sleep shirt and cuddled under her blankets.

Mamoru had just continued on, having pulled out his mattress and disappearing into the bathroom with a small smile. Returning undressed into a pair of black sleep pants, tossed his worn clothes in a netting hanging in the entryway. Not noticing how Usagi was staring again, awe struck as the first time she had seen him half naked. He was quite a beautiful sight, with taunt firm muscles upon his chest and powerful arms. She wondered briefly how it would feel to be held in those arms as she slept?

"Would you like a glass of water?" He asked padding softly into the kitchen.

His disappearance shook her free of her romantic trance about him.

"No...thank you." She stuttered, forcing herself to stare out his window until he finished tucking himself in.

He was currently sprawled out under his blankets with his arms crossed behind his head starting up at the ceiling with heavy, exhausted eyes. When she finally had the courage to look towards him again.

"Well, cats are nocturnal you could be there all night. Odango." He commented. His words were not hurtful but just an honest observation.

"Ai." She agreed. "Thank you for letting me stay so long."

"No problem, I hope you get your cat." He muttered rolling over on his side and attempting to fall asleep.

"Thanks." She sighed.

Mamoru grimaced, she sounded so tired. He knew she was fighting to stay awake, determined to save that poor hurt creature. He admired her, being so selfless towards something that would never truly be able to repay her for this great kindness. He didn't think he had that kind of love inside of him. He was far to jaded and self serving. Growing up all alone tends to harden ones heart, tends to sour ideals such as those. He lay quietly in the darkness listening to her breathe, counting every intake and release she made. It was soothing, thoughts of holding her close listening to her fall asleep entered his sleepy mind. Folding her small body to his and being warmed by it. He didn't push these sweet images away this time, he allowed them to flourish, basking in them even. He had such a wonderful night with her, here in his own sanctuary. She seemed to fit here, with him. Her gentle voice and glowing smile giving the plain walls life. For the first time in a very long time he did not feel the loneliness that had accompanied him to sleep every night.

Then the vision of sleeping beside her soured, as the reality of what was really happening invaded his thoughts. Envisioning her face cast out of the window, worried and forlorn over a silly cat. After all the wonderful smiles, both shy and brilliant he had experienced from her over the last few weeks. He could not endure for her to look so very sad.

With a grunt he rolled onto his back and sat up.

"Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked, her voice soft yet confused.

"This is so stupid." He groused, tossing the blankets aside. "I will not just go to sleep while your sitting against my window pining for some dumb cat. Who is probably already dead!" He growled, angry that the animal was hurting her so.

"No..." She gasped, a hand pressed against her mouth to hold in the pain filled cries the wished to come forth form his thoughtless outburst. "Don't say that..." She choked.

But Mamoru was furious, he couldn't understand why she was trying so hard to save something that wouldn't care. No one cared for anyone or anything with out getting something out of it. The world was not that pure, not that good.

"Dammit, Usagi-chan. You have wasted your whole night waiting for this stupid animal." he threw an arm angrily to the side as he rose to his feet. "Wasted my night!" He raised his voice in righteous irritation.

"Gomen..." She whispered, his cruel words cutting like nothing else could. It had taken a while to feel comfortable in his room, he never warmed up to very quickly. But in the end she had thought they had had a wonderful night, now she understood she had just been inconveniencing him. She had never been welcome here, just an annoyance he was enduring. Casting her head to the floor nervously, feeling like a fool for forcing herself upon him.

But she would not budge, would not relinquish her hold on the string. This trap could be that poor creatures salvation, she would never forgive herself if she just gave up and allowed fate to take it's course.

"Just go to bed!" He scrubbed a hand down his face.

"No." Her voice was quiet but firm.

"Odango...I am tired and I can not sleep with you here." he added, wanting to physically push her out the door, but also wanted her desperately to stay? He had been blessed with these contradicting thoughts and emotions ever since he got to know her. Finding that he seemed to care for her as strongly, as she seemed to drive him completely nuts! He did not understand her, how she still thought so innocently, the hope she felt towards the world was so foreign. This rose coloured, idealistic dream she seemed to live in both made him jealous and frustrated him to no end.

"I will not give up, I am all that cat has." She pleaded, tears beading in the corners of her eyes.

"You have been holding that string like a life line for nearly eight hours." he whined, palming his face.

"And I shall hold onto it for another eight hours, or longer what ever it takes. I shall wait for her until she comes and then I shall save her." She sniffed, rubbing a finger under her dripping nose. Her once tear filled eyes hardening into a fiery determination he could not fathom.

"Why..." He slumped against the window before her, sliding down to the matts completely bewildered.

"Because every living thing needs to know love, to be loved and show love back in return." She admitted. "If I can be the first person to show that kitty kindness, that it isn't alone in this world. That their is at least someone who cares if it lives or dies." She confessed, her voice wavering with thick emotions. Feelings of loneliness and loss hidden away in her past, as her eyes fell distant. A fathomless compassion lying in the darkness of that despair that amazed him. She was so much more then just the loud, carefree blonde he had met. Their was a depth to her character he may never fully uncover.

"Usagi..." He could only stare awe struck as silent tears fell from her eyes. She was so broken up over a stray animal...a ferocious, alley cat that most probably give her a good slashing for her trouble. But she couldn't help how deeply she cared for it. As if it was meant to be family?

Then something jerked the line!

Gasping, Usagi turned in happy surprise to see both cats now feasting upon her bait.

"Lucky." She giggled, her cheeks flushed pink in excitement as she pulled on the knitting needle, jerking the line in one quick yank. The top of the basket fell as the broom handle was released, clattering to the cement before the front doors. The white cat was more agile and darted away, leaping into the night yowling indignantly. While the dark furred cat remained trapped mewling and crying like a frightened infant. Scrambling under the basket, making it zig and zag across the flat shed roof. The felines claws skittering and scratching at the wood as it sought to dig itself out. At any moment that cat would tumble right off the shed and really be hurt.

Usagi was floundering at his window, hands clasped to her breasts bouncing on her toes not knowing what to do at this point.

Mamoru stood licking his upper lip nervously, that stupid cat was going to blindly fall of that shed roof. What ever damage it had done to it's paw that fall would finish of that leg or another one for sure.

It was at that point that the level headed, intelligent, uninvolved Chiba, Mamoru did something really reckless and stupid. With a shout of pure desperation he ran out his window, kicking off his balcony to clear the distance to the shed. The iron railing having already been weakened by being leaned on repeatedly over the last couple weeks and climbed up earlier that night. The screws impaling it to the outer wall had now been completely striped. Now it shuttered and wailed in protest at the sudden weight slamming against it and gave way, as he propelled himself into the night sky to soar a now pathetic five feet towards the shed. Thanks to his weak ass, spring board that was now the bent and twisted remains of his railing down on the ground. His graceful lunge turned into a frantic screaming pinwheel into the old wooden building. He managed to capture the basket as it was sent heavenward upon his impact with the roof. The cat leaped free of the basket, sailing threw the night with a hiss and a yowl. As he rolled onto his back upon the now weakened and groaning roof. Then the whole miserable thing collapsed beneath him.

"MAMORU-SAN!" He heard Usagi scream his name as he once again came crashing down with a massive amount of debris raining upon his head. Blackness claimed him along with a crushing weight upon his chest.

It had been a strange night, Motoki was wandering up the path towards the apartment complex still lost in thought over everything that had happened to him tonight. He had been set upon a path, an uphill climb so to speak, that he promised to conquer not only for himself but for,

Reika...

As he neared the front doors, he noticed that the old shed was flattened and Usagi was digging through the mass of broken boards in a panic. Tears streaming down her cheeks, muttering incoherently to herself.

Curious, though cautious as he was already witness to a very similar drama. That had unfolded like this last week.

As he drew near he once again found a pair of bare feet beneath the rubble, feet he recognized. Usagi noticed him standing behind her and yelped in both fright at being caught as a culprit to this vandalism and cause of Mamoru's bodily harm yet again. Her frightened eyes calmed into relief when she noticed it was only Motoki who had walked up behind her.

"I think I killed him..." Usagi began, her voice low and serious.

"You have to help me hide the body." She turned with pleading eyes towards him.

It was then Mamoru began to groan and twitch, regaining his consciousness slowly.

"I am not DEAD! Odango-Atama!" He bellowed, his voice muffled beneath the splintered remains of the roof.

Motoki took Usagi aside to safety, chuckling to himself then began to haul off the larger more cumbersome planks of wood.

Helping Mamoru rise up on unsteady legs. He wrapped an arm over Motoki's shoulder to steady himself, his head was throbbing and he could feel a wet trail of blood oozing down the side of his face. The back of his head felt moist a well, which meant more then one deep gash lay concealed in his thick hair. His bare chest was covered in grey soot, with several good sized cuts. His body ached and he could feel the heat of abrasions and bruises over ever square inch of himself. He was pretty banged up this time.

He had barely managed to stand when a small blonde cannon ball slammed into his stomach, her arms wrapped securely around his waist. She was a complete mess, crying and hiccuping in relief that he was alright. Barely able to catch her breath she was bawling so strongly.

"Gomen ni sai! Gomen ni sai!" She kept repeating, burrowing her face into his lower chest.

With a sigh, he wished to comfort her raising his other arm intending to pat her head.

"Wow...that's not normal." Motoki observed dryly.

Mamoru looked down to his right arm, finding the bone in his upper forearm was jutting out oddly near his wrist. It hadn't broken through the skin, thank kami. Most definitely that was a broken bone, upon retrospect he may have a few more somewhere.

"Damn." Mamoru groused, wondering how he was going to keep up with his homework now? That was his writing arm.

Usagi drew away her face paled and eyes growing wide as saucer's when she noticed his busted arm. Then with a whimper she fainted, deflating to the cobble stones like an airless balloon.

"Well, that helps." Mamoru growled lamely.

"Let me get her to her room, then I'll get you the hospital." Motoki helped him sit on the grass, before picking Usagi up in his arms and carrying her towards the front doors.

Mamoru watched him walk off, with the unconscious young woman. Dressed all cute in her school fuku, golden blonde tails dragging in the dirt. As she was draped over his arms, head drooping off his bicep. She was finally having that rest she so needed tonight. He was pleased, the calm serene face of her asleep calmed him, took the intense pain of his broken arm away for a just a little while. He had done this crazy stunt for her, to make her happy. He was starting to act so out of character, love drunk they called it. But that happy contentment with his life. He hadn't felt that, since before failing his college entrance exam last year, it was finally starting to spark again. It was only an ember right now, but this girl was igniting it again.

He started to laugh, long and loud over how this one person...this one very sweet, very irritating girl could bring out the worst and the best from him and it was all just to much. He flopped down on the grass and lost himself to the night sky above. Thinking that a certain amount pain would always be involved in knowing her and waiting for Motoki to return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 5: The Kyabakura delima**

 **Saturday**

"Booooored..." Mamoru moaned, rolling the back of his head back and forth along the hard plastic head rest. Slumped miserably in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. They had been lounging in the waiting room for another hour or so. With no sign of the X-Tech, Mamoru was starting to lose hope that he would get out of here this morning. He might not even make it back till after lunch.

Unfortunately Usagi was proving to be very poor company this time. Acting nervous and preoccupied with the drama surrounding her. Their conversation thus far had been an awkward affair to say the least. He had tried to resurrect their playful banter but she wasn't being receptive. Responding in an absent minded way, never meeting his eyes and keeping her whole body in a tight, closed off position away from him. He had soon given up, going back to playing on his phone and staring around the room with fresh eyes. Seeing the for the first time how vulnerable, scared and lonely the people looked around him. He felt for the stranger around him, wanting to comfort them in his own ways but not knowing how. These new selfless urges he felt blossoming inside of him was alarming, but he welcomed this more positive outlook. Usagi influence upon him already seeding a more hopeful nature within him.

"I see that a doctor has already reset your wrist? Why are you still siting here?" She asked, polishing off her pepsi with a final tip of the plastic container to her lips.

"Waiting for a tech to come get me for x-rays." He huffed.

Usagi frowned for a moment in contemplation, looking a bit confused by the notion.

"Strange." Was all she replied, standing up and adjusting her satchel upon her hip before heading over to the reception desk.

Mamoru sat in confusion, watching as she confronted the nurse behind the desk avidly. Then nodded mutely returning to his side confidently.

"Your waiting in the wrong room." She stopped before him, hands on her hips with an amused smile gracing her face.

"Huh..." Was all he could think off, completely stunned. He swore the doctor had asked him to continue to wait here?

"Com'on, Chiba-san." She turned on her heel and strode out of the Emergency Ward.

Mamoru bolted out of his chair and scampered after her. She had completely taken charge of him in a matter of moments. Striding across the expansive main lobby, it's pristine white walls glowing in the morning light from a huge domed sky light embedded into the center of the roof.

"We need to get you up to the Diagnostic Ward." She sighed now scanning the glossy framed map of the hospital that was hung before another row of pay phones.

In a matter of seconds she pin pointed what she was looking for and with a nod she left the map. Moving to the dead center of the lobby to do a full circle in place, scanning for her next target.

"Ah, ha!" She cried eureka, pointing down the lobbies many avenue towards the set of gleaming silver elevator's.

"We got to get you to the second floor, their should be a smaller waiting room for patients awaiting tests." She stated, heading down the lobby with out looking back, expecting him to follow.

To which he did, following her like a lost puppy into the elevator.

"I swear no one told me to go anywhere." He sighed, leaning against the fake grey paneling as they rode up to the second floor.

"You just got unlucky, I guess. Your break would have been accessed as a minor injury, I doubt it was even a doctor they sent out to set your bones." She leaned her bum against the opposing wall, hands clasped demurely before her. Staring down at the floor nervously, about being alone with him in such a small space.

"Nani?" He groaned.

"Well, usually the Emergency doctor's are way to busy to see to minor wounds so they send out the Residents to handle it. I doubt he had been working in the triage very long and just didn't know the proper procedures." She advised, rubbing the toe of her sneaker in small circles upon the polished floor.

Looking guilty and submissive towards him.

"I bet your file had been sent up hours ago, now you will have to wait even longer as the nurse at the administrations desk resubmits you in the working que." She finished, squeezing her eyes shut and cringing against the wall Expecting him to flip out and start raging in the confined space of the elevator.

"Fuck..." Was all he said, thumping the back of his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Gomen...Mamoru-kun." She apologized, taking the blame that was not her's.

"How do you know so much about hospital's?" He gathered himself, swallowing his frustrations as he confront her with curious, compassionate eyes.

She shrugged. "My momma had a weak body, she spent a great deal of time in the hospital back home. So when I was little so did I."

"That sucks." He groused.

"Yeah, but I made the best of it." She raised her head and gave him a bright, if forced smile.

"Is she still in the hospital?" He pushed on, not even thinking he was being to bold, prying into her personal life this that.

"No, she died when I was quite young." She turned to look at the wall mirror the took up the back of the elevator, her eyes drawn inward upon sad memories. Her eyes tearing up with thoughts of her mother.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." He stumbled out, feeling like an idiot for bring up such hurtful times for her.

"I lost my mother too when I young." He shrugged, trying to console her with some common ground.

Her eyes shot up for the first time in an hour, staring up at him in both shock and sympathy.

He laughed lightly at her, expecting that he was about to be consoled. Pleasantly surprised when she offered nothing but a polite nod of understanding. Silence reigned between them till the elevator alarm beeped that they were at the right floor. The sicking lurch of the cable, sending their stomachs into their knees.

Usagi groaned in unison with Mamoru, absently rubbing her belly as the doors pulled open. They laughed at each other as they exited, finding that they were each rubbing their stomachs in unison as well.

Once again Usagi handled this records at the front desk of the Diagnostic Ward. As he found a quiet seat near the windows. The waiting room was identical to the Emergency room's, with the same cheap chairs, magazines scattered on coffee table with the random plant stuffed in the corner's. The only difference was that it was smaller. The wall sized windows overlooked the inner courtyard this time, giving him a wonderful view of the rainbow coloured wheelchair accessible play structure, with it's sheet metal ramps and cork foam underlay. Stone benches flanked the playground, placed under the protective canopy of oak trees. The morning sunlight reflecting down upon the yard, made the metal glow with an orange tint that made it look as if it was on fire. In all the confusion and focused chaos that must occur daily within the halls of the hospital it was fitting that it held some truly serene places. He released a long sigh, leaning over the back of his chair to bask in the quiet sight of the courtyard.

The sound of shuffling cards drew his attention back to his blonde companion. Finding her kneeling on the other side of the low coffee table set in front of him. All the magazine cleared off and pilled underneath. A black velvet bag shoved at the corner, expertly shuffling a set of cards with professional dexterity. He couldn't help but smirk, she looked like a dealer for some casino out in Ginza.

"You got some skills there, Odango." he commented.

"Yeah, I've played a-lot of cards over the years." She responded, "Ok, I am going to tell your fortune."

He groaned, it was just like a girl to know how to give a fortune with playing cards. He swore the love of charms and fortune telling was genetic to the female population.

Usagi caught on to his lack of enthusiasm at the idea, switching gears without a beat. Dealing out the cards between them.

"Strangest fortune I've ever got?" Mamoru started.

"Thats old news now, I figure you know how to play poker?" She smiled slyly. As he nodded, picking up his cards and taking on her challenging stare with his own.

"So we need to bet something or it's no fun." He added.

She thought about for a moment, "All right, If I win, I get to play my exercise cd in the mornings. I doubt you are capable to waking me right now, being a cripple in all that." She chuckled, masking her unease and guilt at his condition behind a cocky facade.

"Fine. " He acquiesced, thinking for a moment. "If I win...then. You have to start using the -Sama honorific when you speak to me."

"What!" She nearly shouted. Who the hell did he think he was, some kind of royalty?

"Mamoru-Sama...I like the sound of that." he mussed, tapping his chin smugly.

Usagi glared up at him in disgust, she was not going to call him Mamoru-sama! What an arrogant, pompous jerk!

"Fine." She growled, determined not to lose. How embarrassing to have to call them that, everyone in the apartment would start to get crazy idea's about them.

She made quick work of him though, out doing his first three hands with ease.

"Your cheating." he stated, folding his arms and glaring down at her stubbornly.

"I am not!" She shrieked back, appalled he would even accuse her of it.

"I am not this bad at Poker, you must be stacking the deck in your favour." he raised his eyebrows high, obstinately forcing her to deny it.

Usagi laughed softly, finding his childish competitiveness cute. This was the first time he had ever shown this less guarded side of himself.

"Fine, you deal then." She stacked the cards and shoved them his way, with a knowing smirk.

Mamoru just sat there with a bland expression, staring at her incredulously.

She was thrusting it in his face that he was incapable of shuffling the cards, so he needed to trust she was an honest person. Their eyes locked, he could see that she was hurt by his accusation but also had far to much self worth to let him just throw false accusations towards her. The inner strength in her eyes made him back down.

"Lets do something else." he stated, turned away from her to stare out the window again. Feeling his face had heated up under the force of her confrontation.

"Fine." She gathered up her cards.

"Chiba, Mamoru-kun the tech is ready to see you now." A kind nurse stood from behind the front desk, beckoning him over with a curt wave.

Mamoru stood and left without even a word.

Leaving Usagi once again floundering as to what she had done wrong this time.

"Look you should get to school, you have missed at least first period by now." Mamoru grumbled, as they boarded the transit bus.

The day was unusually bright, the glare through the windows, obscuring the dirty look she was giving him, as they found some seats near the back.

"The whole point of me coming down here was to take care of you." She responded in a despondent huff.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." He stated completely exasperated with her already. They had been bickering ever since he left the doctor's office with his right wrist in a pale white caste.

Sharp quips exploding from both of them in turn.

"Yes, you do and it's my responsibility." She nearly screeched, turning to him near tears. The guilt crushing her resolve not to break down a cry right there in front of him.

"Oh, stop it!" he nearly shouted in her face, before quickly regaining control of himself and standing up stead. Pushing out from their seat to hang onto the over head hand brace instead. Leaving her shuttering and biting down on her lower lip to stop it from quivering. They had been going at just like the night of the storm, the heat between them boiling over their more reasonable minds. Scorching her heart in so many unspeakable ways. Fighting with Mamoru was so brutal, yet she couldn't stop herself or back down from it. Snapping back at him with verbal barbs, as his temper boiled under the surface of his precious control.

"I am no ones responsibility, I don't need some woman dotting on me like I'm a child!" He snarled in her direction, yet continued to shun her by giving her his back.

"Chiba-san, you stubborn Baka! Just let me help." She shouted back, hands balled into tight fists. A film of sweat now heating along her skin. Her stomach twisting with anxiety, heart beating rapidly in her chest. He looked so furious, his whole body vibrating with the need to lash out, to cleanse the rage building inside of him.

"Mamoru-kun..." She tried again, all the fight gone out her. Her voice sounding weak, wavering close to real tears as she sought to make him understand.

"I want you to go to school...for now. A tardy is better then an absence on your school record. After school come by my place and we will talk more. Ok." he sighed, giving in just a bit. His pride was bruised, but he couldn't stand to see the pain he caused her.

She sniffed and nodded, accepting his terms.

It was mid afternoon by the time she got back to Elysian Manor. The heat of the day now at full strength, beating down upon the yard in unrelenting waves. Steam seemed to be seeping up from the very ground as she walked solemnly down the path towards the brick apartment complex. Passing by the rubble that was the shed, she gave the broken remains a guilty look.

"Konichiwa, Tsukino-san." Ikuko's gentle voice called out to her from the far side of the building.

She looked up to find the dark haired manager, dusting off her hands before her. Wearing a pair of tan work overalls with her hair tied up under a dark orange head scarf. Mina was like wise dressed in jean coveralls and a tight white tank top. Her bare arms and face smudged with grease and dirt.

"Afternoon, Usagi-chan." She waved, heading back over to the pile of rotted wood planks that were stacked neatly nearby.

"Gomen ni sai!" She shouted at Ikuko bowing deeply in regret at demolishing the shed.

Ikuko grimaced and braced her hands on her hips.

"How about instead of an apology you go get on some old clothes and help out." Ikuko declared.

"Hai!" Usagi jumped too, dashing into the apartment to get out of her School uniform.

Returning several minutes later, dressed in a pair of blush pink yoga pants that hugged her legs like a second skin. Showing off her long coltish thighs and slender calfs. Gripping her toned butt and hourglass hips perfectly. A black sports top was wrapped around her perky breasts in a low v neck style. The tight top riding up from time to time, revealing her well toned stomach. Her slim, very feminine arms laid bare to the sun's rays. Flawless pale skin slowly growing pinkish in the heat. Her golden mane of hair pulled out of it's Odango's and now in an incredibly long ponytail down her back. She made a beautiful sight and Mamoru could't keep his eyes off of her, as she worked at sorting through the pile of debris.

Mamoru had been watching Ikuko and Mina cleaning up from his vantage point out his open apartment window. His eyes grew huge at the sexy sight Usagi made, jogging over to Ikuko with an eager smile on her face.

"Wow..." He breathed, gripping the handle of his coffee mug just a little tighter. Surmising by how quickly his thoughts ran down lewd paths that it was definitely an infatuation. He was attracted to her gorgeously well proportioned body and nothing else. She had promised to come by his apartment after school so they could finish their talk, now she was busy helping Ikuko. Strangely that fact was irritating him. She had promised at the hospital that she wanted to take care of him but it's seemed she had totally forgotten about him already. He finally tore his avid gaze away from her when he felt his cheeks heating up with a very apparent blush.

"Urgh, enough of this." He growled, yet as she bent over yet again to sift through the wreckage his eyes drew back to her.

Kami...she had the cutest little ass.

"Focus, Chiba...focus!" he urged himself to turn his back on her, retreating to the far corner of his room. Slumping in defeat over his low table where a thick text book awaited his attention.

He couldn't understand it, when they had first met. He found her nothing special, a plain looking girl, he had never thought twice about. Until they started fighting, and she began to make him laugh with her less then stellar come backs and childish antics. Until he started to get to know her as a person...then he had begun to find her more attractive. The shy, timid smile she gave him when he complimented her. How her eyes lit up like sparkling jewels when he offered her that ice cream. All the silly things she enjoyed, like reading comics, hanging out at Motoki's Arcade fawning over him like she was the leader of his fan club. The compassion she held for everyone and everything has astounded him, and quite literally taken his heart in that moment.

He was trying to read his physic's text, but his mind would not stop thinking about her. How worried she must be about that cat. Growling at how swept away he was getting by her, he slammed his book shut and dug out his phone book from inside the closet.

Finding a local pet rescue organization he reported the hurt feline and gave them the apartments address. Their was a fee for their services, a donation they called it. He agreed with out debate. They would handle the animal now. If they could track her down that is. With one problem solved he felt more focused and went back to his homework. Just settling into another practice equation when his phone rang.

He had been getting used to having his wrist in a caste, learning to be mindful of it so that he didn't bump it. But he had totally forgot about it, so lost in his homework that when the phone rang he lunged for the phone, laying on the floor. Slamming his wrist viciously into the tambata matts.

"Itei!" he cried and clenched his teeth to contain the rest of his pain. Snatching up his phone in irritation at himself he nestled the receiver into his shoulder.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Chiba-san, I need you to work tonight." A gruff voice responded.

"Mogami-san...I...can't you see..." Mamoru began.

The sun was setting by the time Usagi had finished cleaning up the shed, she was sweaty and exhausted. Mina had suggested they head out to the Sento for a relaxing bath. She had agreed happily, heading up to her apartment to grab her bath basket when Mamoru's voice echoed harshly out to her. She quickly scuttled over to his door, pressing her ear up against his front door. He sounded mad, yet his voice was unreasonably polite.

"Look, I broke my wrist and I can't come into work for at least four weeks, sir. I am truly sorry, but you will have to find..." He voice died for a moment. "But..." he stuttered. "I have been a very loyal and responsible employee you can't just fire me for this...I need this job, Sir!" he shouted in frustration. "I will never be able to pay my tuition with out it. Please, sir you have to reconsider." He pleaded.

Usagi moaned in guilt, he was losing his job because of her. This was horrible.

"Usagi-chan...what are you doing?" Mako's amused voice penetrated her crushing guilt. Drawing her away from his door.

"Mako-chan!" She jumped in shock then darted for the brunette. Who was still dressed in her school uniform just now returning home. "Where does Mamoru-kun work?"

"Uhm...at some bar down in Roppongi. Why?" She asked mildly confused.

"Do you know what it's called?" She pleaded, grabbing Mako's hands urging her to divulge this important yet personal information.

Mako began to blush a bright red. "It's called The Snogging Tonic." She finally stated.

Usagi stood there with a blank look on her face, having no idea what Snog meant.

"Ok..." She smiled happily, "Arigatio, Kino-san." Then dashed off down the stair's at a full run.

Leaving Mako standing in mild confusion as to why she was in such a hurry and why she wanted to know were Mamoru worked.

It was full dark by the time Usagi found herself outside of Snogging Tonic. An unassuming building that blended in with the rest of the glowing billboards of Roppongi's Nightlife district. The front facade was all pink neon with a huge marquee over the double glass doors. It had a list of girls names with very professional looking pictures of their faces. The bar looked like something off broadway, the girls promotional group images plastered beside the front glass doors like they were movie stars. All glossy and gorgeous, with the most beautiful make up she had ever seen. Now, glancing down at herself nervously, regretting not thinking this through and just running off down here to petition for Mamoru with out cleaning herself up some.

Two huge bouncer's stood on either side of the doors, black hair cropped close to their huge heads, arms crossed over their massive chests glowering at all the people passing the bar. They looked fierce, like gladiator's waiting for a fight.

"Stupid, Usagi." She moaned, chewing on her lower lip trying to remain calm as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Are you the new girl?" A sharp, husky voice asked.

"Uhm..." Usagi looked up to find a very elegant raven haired girl standing before her. She was at least a head or two taller and looked to be several years her senior. With long slender legs and a swimmer's toned body with good sized breasts that made Usagi instantly jealous. Dressed in black leather pants and a white blouse with an hourglass cut that hugged her flanks. The collar flipped up in a casual, yet arrogant manner. Her dark lavender eyes pierced her, with a confidence and certainty to her own female power, Usagi was humbled in her pressence. Bowing her head timidly unable to meet her eyes.

"Looks like you just came from the gym." She laughed demurely. "Well, you will need to get cleaned up first and given a tour and list of your responsibilities." She tossed a come hither wave over her shoulder.

"Hai..." Usagi saw her way in and took it.

The bouncer's paid no attention to her now that she was following the dark haired vixen into the establishment.

"My name is Hino, Rei." The woman tossed over her shoulder, striding into the dimly lit entryway and through another set of doors. Usagi kept on her heels, "Tsukino, Usagi." She answered figuring it was only polite to give her name as well.

"Don't really care." Rei threw back arrogantly, as they moved into the bars main room. It was the purest vision of high class she had ever seen. The seer opulence that surrounded her was breathtaking. With plush red velvet booths lining the walls, pearl white walls trimmed in black wood. An obsidian grand piano sat upon a dais in the middle of the room, with a majestic crystal chandelier over head. At the very back of the room a was horse a shoe shaped bar, the counter looked to be white marble with black wood underneath. The stools simple iron poles with black leather round seats. The shelves of alcohol behind built of black wood as well, in long columns and cubbies that ascended to near the roof. The roof itself was bare steel beams filled with booms of spot lights that would shine down upon the dance floor that surrounded the piano.

Usagi was gawking in awe at the bar, being the first time she had ever entered one. Her theories of them being dingy, seedy places to get drunk in blown completely out of the water. This place was unearthly, the most elegant place she had ever seen.

"So do you know were Mogami's office is?" Rei asked, her tone sounding tired. As if Usagi was boring her already.

"Uhm..." Was Usagi's nervous response.

"Well, I am going to assume yes, you would have had to sign the legal paper's and contract." Rei pushed on, walking through the main room to a swinging door at the side of the bar. Usagi followed her through the door and into a gleaming professional sized kitchen.

"The dressing rooms are this way, you will have to have a shower and get into character for tonight." Rei announced, pushing through the kitchen staff currently prepping the long counter's for the order's to come. Usagi had to side step and twist through the cooks to keep up to her. Curious as to what kind of bar had themes for their waitresses? Staying on Rei's heels as she turned down a side hall at the end of the kitchen. That lead to a locker room very similar to the one at Juban High. With long wooden benches along the sides and metal locker's behind. A simple wooden door at the end lead to a large bathing room, lined with several open shower stalls and sinks.

"Get cleaned up, I will go grab you an outfit. I figure your a size three or a five...maybe." She contemplated her body shape and size with a detached professionalism.

"Uhm..." Usagi was still pretty shell shocked, and Rei bold take charge kinda personality had completely overwhelmed her.

"Not big at conversation are we?" Rei grimaced. "You better get over your shyness girlie or you won't last a night here." She stated, turning on her heel and leaving the locker room.

Usagi could only stare at her retreating back, gathering her wits only after she left. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but acting like an employee would be the best way to track down this Mogami. With a determined nod, she undressed and tossed her clothes into a locker. Heading to the bathing room to have a shower.

Feeling clean and refreshed, Usagi reemerged from the shower's with her skin glowing and hair glistening a bright gold. The bathroom had so many different types of soaps, shampoos and conditioner's to choose from. She had been thrilled to sniff and choose her favourite fragrances. She then she luxuriated in the huge tub in the corner, pampering every inch of herself. Now she smelled faintly of lilacs, the soft floral scent hovering over her like a cloak.

Entering back into the locker room, with a white towel wrapped securely around herself, now finding several half naked woman undressing by the locker's.

They all grew silent as she entered, staring avidly at her like she was some kind of freakish attraction.

"Kobanwa..." she waved weakly, her face flushing with embarrassment at being on display before the some what hostile looking crowd of girls.

Her greeting was received by several girls beginning to whisper amongst themselves, scrolling their eyes up and down her body with obvious criticism. Usagi could now feel her whole body heating up under their calculating stares. Crossing the room back to her locker, debating if she should just get dressed again. Feeling rather exposed and vulnerable in just a towel.

When Rei stormed back into the locker room, dressed in a very erotic looking maids uniform. A very burlesque looking dress trimmed with lace. With a rather short skirt, long black boots that ascended over her knees with narrow two inch heels. An innocent, pure white apron tied in front. Her hair now pulled away from her face into a loose bun on top of her head. Her loose strands of her long ebony hair cascading down from the bun around her graceful face. Her maids's hat resembling a tiara more then the traditional mop style. Giving off the appearance of a strong minded servant, her eyes taking in each girl's stunned reaction to her in turn.

"You look amazing in that Rei-sama." A young curly red haired girl, blurted out in awe. Standing near her locker half naked, in her underwear, of simple white lace. Hands clasped together in awe against her breasts.

"Don't I always." Rei self promoted, trying to look humble as she faked a blush.

Usagi was thankful the boastful woman had taken all the attention off of her. Now she sat upon the wooden bench listening to the girls around her. It was a typical cat house, with some girls loving Rei like she was some kind of idol. While others despised her, cracking snide jokes between themselves.

"Tonight's theme is 'My sweet Maid', so get yourself clean, dressed, and in character." Rei commanded, bracing her hands on her hips.

"Hai." The girls nodded and quickly finished undressing. Some heading to the shower's while other's left the locker room in their underwear. Usagi sat dumbstruck on her bench as the only girls left in the locker room beside her was Rei and a platinum blonde in black cotton bra and panties. Sitting sombrely at the far side of the room. She looked lost, hunched over the bench staring at the floor.

Rei's stern face softened to mild concern, she sighed and head over to the depressed looking girl. Sitting herself beside her and lightly rubbing her back.

"Prisma...how did last night go on your first Dohan?" Rei inquired gently.

Usagi's eyes flew wide...a Dohan was a paid date...what the hell kind of place was this?

"Saphir-san was a gentleman with me." Prisma responded weakly.

"How far?" Rei pushed, seeing the haunted look in the girls eyes.

"I went as far as he wanted...he paid me well." She answered, blinking away tears.

"Well, thats all you can really ask for. " Rei slapped her thighs and stood up. "All and all, your first time seemed to have gone well. Do not over think it, my dear." She offered the shell shocked girl her hand. Prisma nodded, steeling her emotions and took Rei's hand.

"Just keep telling yourself that it's not forever, just for now. Your bright future lays ahead of you and this is merely a stepping stone to achieve it." Rei encouraged with a warm smile.

Prisma finally smiled as well, then headed towards the shower's to clean up.

"Well, Tsukino-san you better get dressed then. I will meet you out in the front to give you your duties for the night." Rei looked pointedly at her, knowing she was eaves dropping and not approving.

"Hai." Usagi nodded and dashed away.

By the time she made it back into the main area of the bar, a few patron's had arrived and were happily being fawned over by a couple of the girls dressed up as maids. The girls were cheerfully flirting with them, offering drinks and smiling sweetly. The business men were laughing and lightly attempting to caress them with out a single care about offending them. The woman scolded them playfully when their hands roved, clasping their hands and holding them firmly to divert them from their target of grabbing their butts.

Usagi hung out by the side of the bar, to timid to step out of cover in her skimpy maids uniform. It was a precious, baby doll version. With a very short skirt and puffy sleeves, with the typical innocent apron with wide frills along the shoulder's. The dress was bordering on lingerie, and Usagi was very nervous wearing something so sexy. Her wide brimmed mop hat giving her a cute, innocent maiden appearance. Her hair falling like a waterfall of pure gold down her back, the ends curling into loose ringlets near the back of her knees. Wearing black fish net stockings with a white garter and simple black high heels. She had found the most delightful makeup kits in the dressing room, but had been far to conservative to apply very much. She kept her face dusted with a light concealer, blush to enhance her soft features. Black eyeliner, mascara and deep brown eye shadow showed off her bright blue eyes. With a subtle shine of pink lip gloss on her pouting lips. She felt confident she had made herself look desirable yet still maintain that she was just a high school girl. Not some full fledged woman who could carry herself with confidence as fully sexual creature.

Rei caught sight of her hiding and gave a small shake of her head. Approaching her slowly, as if any sudden movement on her part would make Usagi bolt like a wild deer. Which is probably what she looked like.

"Relax, Tsukino-san." She clapped her on the shoulder companionably. Smiling warmly down at her seeking to give some confidence.

Usagi merely swallowed, staring out at a particular patron hidden out of sight in a shadowed corner booth, fondling the girl he was with, who was now giggling and encouraging him as she sat in his lap.

"We are not going to just toss you to the wolves on your first night." Rei confided. "You will be trained and introduced to our patron's slowly. You are considered fresh meat and you must be prepared properly before being served to our guests." She smirked knowingly.

"Uhm..." Usagi moaned.

Rei rolled her eyes in annoyance. The girl had yet to speak an entire word since getting here. What in the world did Mogami see in her anyway?

"Com'on wallflower, tonight you will be greeting our guests. Perhaps that polite duty will unknot your tongue." Rei took her hand and lead her across the main room.

Usagi could feel the men currently sitting in the booth's licking her body with their eyes. It made her shiver with raw nerves and veiled disgust. Now she really did feel like a piece of meat.

"No one here uses their real name with the clientele. So you will need to come up with a single name, a genji-na that you will be referred to here. " Rei spoke sternly, needing Usagi to understand how anonymity in this business was important.

"For your own safety, never tell the men here your real name." She turned and grabbed her shoulder's staring hard into her eyes needing her point to come across as severe.

"Hai." Usagi nodded, swallowing hard. Her heart was now pounding in her throat and her whole body was charged with frantic energy. She felt like this place was dangerous, and was seeking to devour her innocence. She was genuinely scared now.

Rei left her at the entrance with specific instructions to greet every patron personally and with high respect. She still had no voice so she merely nodded in understand. Making the dark hair woman groan and stride away in frustration.

"Oh...boy..." Usagi watched her leave, a cold dread bathing her body like ice. As she was left all alone at the front of the bar.

She was left to her thoughts for a while, watching the girls mingle with the male guests in the main room. The girls paid very close attention their patron's, laughing at their crass jokes, pouring their drinks and keeping them very happy. Acting so much like a girlfriend then a detached waitress. This was the strangest bar she had ever been in. In all honesty this was the first bar she had ever been in, but from what she had seen on t.v and read in manga's this was not usually how employee's acted with their customer's.

"Konbanwa, young lady." A smokey voice broke her trance upon the main room. She jumped and swung her gaze back to the front doors.

"Ah...wel...wel...wel..." She was so nervous her face was bright red and she ended up stuttering her greeting like a fool. Towards a very handsome business man in a white suit and black tie. He was quite tall, nearly six feet with sharp aristocratic features, pale skin and even paler blonde hair. With the most piercing ice blue eyes she had ever seen. Beside him was a shorter dark haired man, dressed in a navy blue suit and red tie. With dark blue eyes that held a stoic amusement towards her flustered state.

Usagi mentally kicked herself she needed to get her greeting out, as smoothly and professionally as possible or she would be found out. She needed to make this cover work till she found Mogami.

Taking a deep breath, she plastered a bright cheerful grin on her face. "Welcome to Snogging Tonic..." She started, the very sound of the bar's name so ludicrous to say she was having hard time saying it seriously.

"Ah, your a cute one." The blonde looked her over approvingly, an idle smile playing across his lips. Hands shoved deep in his pockets, as he leaned in towards her. Looming above her for a moment seeking to dominate her. Then his face came within inches of her, making her intensely uncomfortable. A huge part of her wanting to run away, but she kept her feet firmly in place. Standing rigid like a board as he chuckled at how nervous he was making her. "About time Mogami got some new blood in here. I was starting to find this place rather boring." he stated, sauntering away arrogantly. His companion never even gave her a glance following behind the taller man like an after thought.

Usagi blew air up into her bangs, she felt like she was sweating now that encounter had been so intense. Pulling at the collar of her uniform seeking to air out her overly hot body.

Welcoming guests got easier as the hours past, the men were always very nice, reciprocating her warm smile with one of their own. Complimenting her on her sweet demeanour and cute looks. Calling her chibi or Kawaii as they bowed to her. The ache in her feet from wearing high heels for far to long was a nagging companion to her appointed task. Shuffling her feet from side to side to ease her suffering, glancing into the now packed bar. Dry ice smoke billowed around the floor, the lights above passing lazily over the dance floor in a mutli hued waltz. Music was playing as soft and melodic instrumentals. It wasn't a dance club or a normal bar, Usagi figured out. It was about the staff forming fake relationships with stranger's, creating an atmosphere of adoring love for a price.

"What kind of place is this?" She questioned to herself.

"It is a place to find love." A deep monotone invaded her thoughts.

Usagi gasped and looked up to find a very tall, thin person with long black hair hanging around their shoulder's. With a very aristocratic face and pointed features that looked very feminine, long lashes and deep soulful brown eyes. Dressed in a flashy red kimono from the Momoyama period, which was the height of decadence. The fabric's on the haori jacket clashed with the plain yellow shirt underneath. The Hakama striped pants of lime green and white was just gaudy. With a gold obi around the waist, white socks and a bamboo zori sandals. The jacket swathed in embroidery and gold leaf the outfit was just outrageous. If is wasn't for the male version of the kimono, she would have never been able to figure out what sex this guy was. He looked like a woman but dressed like a man. So she figured she would address him with out an pretext towards sex.

"Welcome to Snogging Tonic, may your stay be enjoyable. Sensei" She smiled sweetly up at the strange man.

The man laughed boisterously at her welcome then grew deathly serious. "Who are you?" He stated.

Usagi swallowed hard, all the blood draining from her face. Then she smiled sweetly, turning the tables on this bold stranger dressed like traditional royalty.

"Who are you?" She asked, ignoring how hard her heart was slamming in her chest or how dizzy she now felt with fear.

"Mogami, Hideki, owner of this excellent establishment of love and I do not remember ever hiring a simple minded high school girl." He confronted blunted.

"Uhm..." Usagi was at a total loss.

As the extravagantly dressed older man scowled down at her in disapproval.

"Mogami-san." Rei's voice broke the intense encounter like a gun shot.

They both shot their gazes towards her, stopping her in her tracks. Now looking confused and perhaps a little frightened at the dark look on Mogami's face.

"What's wrong?" She finally found her voice, playing obtuse to his anger.

"Did you even id her, Sakura?" He spouted in heatedly.

Usagi did a double take not understanding at first that Rei's 'Genji-na' was Sakura.

"Well...I...no." Rei answered boldly, crossing her arms over her chest obstinately.

Mogami grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her across the club, with Rei clicking smartly at their heels.

Usagi yelped as she was hauled away, wanting to protest but unable to find her voice yet again. He forced her onward past the booths and down a side hall off the other side of the bar. To a heavy oak door that he kicked open with his wooden sandal. It slammed inward with a bang, illustrating how furious he was.

Rei lightly closed the door behind her when she entered last.

Mogami let go of her hand once they were inside of his office, thundering behind a huge ornate cheery wood desk. Throwing himself into a leather executive chair in exasperation. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself before steepling his long elegant figures and confronting the two woman.

"You are losing your touch, Hino-san." He sighed, staring intently at Usagi.

"I found her staring at the place like a terrorfied animal, Sensei." Rei responded, "I just figured she was a new employee, so many are washing out these days and we really need the help."

"How old are you young lady?" He ignored her excuse and focused solely on Usagi, a kindness in his voice now.

"Uhm..." Usagi breathed.

"This mute behaviour is what caused this misunderstanding to begin with." Rei growled, turning to glare daggers down at Usagi.

"I have come here to petition for Chiba, Mamoru." Usagi finally found her voice and she spoke rather loudly, a determination to be heard gleaming in her eyes.

"Ah..." Mogami leaned back in his chair, giving her a knowing smile.

"Petition?" Rei was confused.

"Yes, I fired him this evening." Mogami announced.

"Nani!" Rei shouted back at him completely appalled.

"He broke his wrist and can't work for at least four weeks. I can't have anyone just disappear for that long. I've had to rehire someone." He stated, staring Rei down with his cold eyes.

"Good luck finding a Mixologist as good as Mamoru-kun." Rei scoffed, grinding her teeth together she was so furious with him.

"Look Rei, I know you got along well with him. But I just couldn't keep him, we need steady worker's." He tried to explain, pinching the bridge of his nose sensing a headache coming on.

"I can replace him." Usagi exclaimed. "And when he is all better, then I will quite and he can take my place."

"You are a mixologist." Rei was incredulous. She didn't believe her one bit.

"No...but I know how to mix most drinks. " She offered.

"You have worked in bars before?" Mogami was intrigued.

"No." Usagi turned back to him, her eyes fierce but not confrontational.

"This is my first time in a bar." She added.

Mogami merely nodded his head, a genuine smile of interest on his face.

"I have to say though I find it unsettling that you, at such a tender age understand how to mix alcohol." He braced his chin in a hand, the pose very feminine.

"Well, thats to bad because I have already hired a new bartender." He shrugged, watching with out emotion as Usagi's shoulder's drooped and she began to look defeated.

"Who..." Rei asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Seiya." He replied.

"That slacker!" She exploded. "Mogami-san come on, this girl could do a better job behind the counter then that pompous jerk."

"That pompous jerk is at least legal to drink." he added pointedly.

"Please, Sensei. Mamoru-kun can't lose this job, his education means a great deal to him. Won't you reconsider allowing me to work in his stead, just until he comes back." Usagi pleaded, her honest concern touching the man. "How old are you, sweetie." he sighed, knowing the answer already.

"Sixteen, sir." Usagi stated with resignation in her voice. Bowing her head in regret, feeling she had sealed Mamoru's unemployment fate with her blatant honesty.

"The guests have already taken quite a liking to her." Rei offered, passing her a reassuring smile.

"They say she is refreshing, possessing an innocent beauty rarely seen in Tokyo." She added. "If word gets around we had such a treasure in our club, business could greatly improve."

"Hmmm." Mogami was thinking. "We could sign her on as a greeter, with a no touching rule at least until she is ready to pursue a more mature stature in the club. " He puzzled.

"She would need a virgin pendant, showing the customer's she off limits in that way." Rei nodded.

"We haven't had such a young one in our midst for a long, long time." Mogami sighed, his eyes falling inward towards grim memories.

"Hai." Rei nodded sombrely.

"Alright. Let get the paperwork done up." Mogami slammed his hands on the desk.

"So does Mamoru-kun still have a job?" Usagi asked quietly.

"If you can improve my cos-play Kyabakura, little one. I will keep him on at the end of his recovery." Mogami stated with a broad smile.

Usagi's mouth fell open in both shock and alarm. All the puzzles she had been working through falling into place. Slamming into her mind like lead weights, beating her idealism into grim submission.

Mamoru worked at a Hostess club!

And now she had just joined their seedy ranks.

After she had discussed her duties,signed her contract and employee paper's. Rei returned and lead her back to the front door to continue greeting their customer's. She was seeing the place in a whole new light now, the friendly smiles she once saw from the salarymen who entered the club. Had become lewd sneers, as if each one was undressing her with their eyes. It gave her goosebumps of revulsion, a sick feeling of being seen as a sexual plaything by them turning her stomach. She maintained her post though, she had made a promise to Mamoru that she would take care of him. This was just one of many responsibilities she would take one while he healed.

It was a very long first night, the club didn't close up till four in morning. Usagi could barely walk back to their locker room, the heels of both feet now horribly blistered from her high heels. Hobbling like an old lady out of the lobby, slipping them off and holding them lightly in her hand, before flopping down on her back in the first booth she saw.

"Urgh..." she moaned, totally exhausted she could fall asleep easily right there in the soft velvet booth.

"So your the new girl? Huh?" A mild, sweet voice floated down to her.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the voice. Finding a fiery red head, with short wavy shoulder length hair sitting across from her at the table. Dressed as a maid in a very similar baby doll lingerie, with only minor changes to the puffy sleeves. While Usagi's outfit was plain, her's had black ribbon woven into the cuffs making them ballon. The silk ribbon trailing down her arms seductively.

"Yeah." She responded groggily.

"So what are you called?" She asked, her gentle hazel eyes staring down at her eagerly.

"Usa..." She began.

"Stop!" She thrust out a cautionary hand. "I don't want to know your real name, if that's what your stating."

Usagi clamped her mouth shut, Rei had warned her not to divulge her real name to the customer's she never thought she would need the ambiguity with the staff as well.

"You can if you want to..." The red head back tracked seeing the humility on Usagi 's face. "I just would rather not know the girls real names here. It's just my thing is all." She explained.

"Oh, thats cool then." Usagi sighed, turning to stare up at the metal rafters. Feeling so very sleepy, the murky depths of the beams bluring slightly as her eyes began to droop.

"I'm called Ruby." She stated, "Have your figured out your professional name yet?"

"No." Usagi breathed weakly, falling asleep.

"Well, you better have one by your next shift." Ruby responded getting up from the booth.

Usagi was just falling asleep, when a loud clinking shocked her awake. Bolting upright, she found Rei sitting in the booth where Ruby once was. Two cups of steaming tea was set between them.

"Have some Earl Grey, it has a bit of caffeine in it. It should give you enough of a buzz to get you home, but not keep you up. " She smiled warmly, giving her, her first truly friendly smile.

"Arigatio." Usagi nodded, cupping the dainty tea cup in her hands. Welcoming the comforting warmth of the ceramic surface against her palms.

"You will wear this while on duty." Rei pushed a delicate silver chain choker towards her, it had a simple charm hanging from it of a lock. It resembled a chain and lock one might use to seal up a bike or a shed door.

"This symbolizing..." Usagi started, staring perplexed down at the necklace.

"That your body is off limits." Rei stated seriously. "Until that chain is removed, you are merely to be eye candy for our patrons."

"Oh." Usagi picked up the chain with only her fingertips, as if it might bite her. "So how long until it's removed and I have to act like the other girls here?"

"As long as it takes, my dear." Rei smiled patiently. "You are the one who unlocks it. When you feel prepared enough to pursue a patron or patrons. The more suitor's you have the more money you will make. Until that time, I suggest you watch your Senpai. Learn from them and strive for the day you feel confident enough with love to have a mature relationship with a man."

Usagi blushed profusely at her bold words.

"Mogami is not a pimp, he will never push you beyond what you are capable of handling." Rei patted her hand, sensing her unease. "What you are doing is very noble, I hope Mamoru is grateful for what you have done for him."

"Yeah..." Usagi was still staring down at her new piece of jewelry in fear. This tiny, fragile thing would be the only thing protecting her from the grown men who visited this place.

"Brutus!" Rei shouted over her shoulder, catching the eye of one of the huge muscle bound monster's that acted as a bouncer for the club.

He had been heading across the main room towards the kitchen, but when his name was called out so forcefully. He stopped and turned, giving Rei a questioning look.

"I want you take our new employee home this morning, she might fall asleep on the bus and that would be dangerous." Rei ordered.

"Hai, Manager-sama." His deep growling voice responded.

"Arigatio, Hino-san." Usagi nodded, taking a small sip of her tea.

Rei stood and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Drink your tea then get dressed, Brutus will wait for you in the kitchen. He usually has a big breakfast in the kitchen after work so you got plenty of time."

Usagi nodded again.

By the time Usagi made it home it was morning, the sun was rising over the apartment. Warming the yard with it's sharp rays. She was so tired she could barely put one foot in front of the other. As she neared the front doors, she never noticed Mamoru glaring at her from his window. Dressed in his white karate pants, a cup of hot coffee gripped tight in a fist. He was furious, having been fired the night before and being stood up by her. He was feeling rather abandoned and his mood was the darkest it had ever been. When he heard her footsteps on the second floor landing, he set his cup down on his coffee table and stormed out of his apartment to confront her.

"Where the hell have you been!" He raged, as she was preparing to ascend to the third floor.

"Uhm..." Her heart was racing in fright, finding Mamoru glowering dangerously down at her.

"I can't believe how stupid you are! After I warned you about going out after dark!" He snarled, his eyes filled with cold fury.

"I can take care of myself!" She shouted back, her own patience having grown thin unable to bear his self righteous anger towards her.

"That's just dandy, but I thought you promised to take care of me." he smirked bitterly. Throwing his massive guilt trip at her like a verbal weapon. He had honestly thought she had meant her promise. He wouldn't admit how hurt he was that she had never shown up last evening. He thought she was different, that he could trust her word. But she was just like all the other's, who talked big but never followed through.

Usagi's eyes flew wide in alarm finally remembering that she had promised to come over to his apartment after school to take care of him.

"Gomen..." she breathed, tears moistening her eyes she felt so horrible for flaking out on him.

"Yeah, a pathetic apology as always. I am so sick of hearing sorry from you Odango-Atama." He huffed, turning on his heel to walk away.

"You broke your promise, I doubt I will ever trust you again." He called, slamming his door shut as he left her in silent tears at the stairwell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: The Kyabakura delima**

 **Saturday**

"Booooored..." Mamoru moaned, rolling the back of his head back and forth along the hard plastic head rest. Slumped miserably in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. They had been lounging in the waiting room for another hour or so. With no sign of the X-Tech, Mamoru was starting to lose hope that he would get out of here this morning. He might not even make it back till after lunch.

Unfortunately Usagi was proving to be very poor company this time. Acting nervous and preoccupied with the drama surrounding her. Their conversation thus far had been an awkward affair to say the least. He had tried to resurrect their playful banter but she wasn't being receptive. Responding in an absent minded way, never meeting his eyes and keeping her whole body in a tight, closed off position away from him. He had soon given up, going back to playing on his phone and staring around the room with fresh eyes. Seeing the for the first time how vulnerable, scared and lonely the people looked around him. He felt for the stranger around him, wanting to comfort them in his own ways but not knowing how. These new selfless urges he felt blossoming inside of him was alarming, but he welcomed this more positive outlook. Usagi influence upon him already seeding a more hopeful nature within him.

"I see that a doctor has already reset your wrist? Why are you still siting here?" She asked, polishing off her pepsi with a final tip of the plastic container to her lips.

"Waiting for a tech to come get me for x-rays." He huffed.

Usagi frowned for a moment in contemplation, looking a bit confused by the notion.

"Strange." Was all she replied, standing up and adjusting her satchel upon her hip before heading over to the reception desk.

Mamoru sat in confusion, watching as she confronted the nurse behind the desk avidly. Then nodded mutely returning to his side confidently.

"Your waiting in the wrong room." She stopped before him, hands on her hips with an amused smile gracing her face.

"Huh..." Was all he could think off, completely stunned. He swore the doctor had asked him to continue to wait here?

"Com'on, Chiba-san." She turned on her heel and strode out of the Emergency Ward.

Mamoru bolted out of his chair and scampered after her. She had completely taken charge of him in a matter of moments. Striding across the expansive main lobby, it's pristine white walls glowing in the morning light from a huge domed sky light embedded into the center of the roof.

"We need to get you up to the Diagnostic Ward." She sighed now scanning the glossy framed map of the hospital that was hung before another row of pay phones.

In a matter of seconds she pin pointed what she was looking for and with a nod she left the map. Moving to the dead center of the lobby to do a full circle in place, scanning for her next target.

"Ah, ha!" She cried eureka, pointing down the lobbies many avenue towards the set of gleaming silver elevator's.

"We got to get you to the second floor, their should be a smaller waiting room for patients awaiting tests." She stated, heading down the lobby with out looking back, expecting him to follow.

To which he did, following her like a lost puppy into the elevator.

"I swear no one told me to go anywhere." He sighed, leaning against the fake grey paneling as they rode up to the second floor.

"You just got unlucky, I guess. Your break would have been accessed as a minor injury, I doubt it was even a doctor they sent out to set your bones." She leaned her bum against the opposing wall, hands clasped demurely before her. Staring down at the floor nervously, about being alone with him in such a small space.

"Nani?" He groaned.

"Well, usually the Emergency doctor's are way to busy to see to minor wounds so they send out the Residents to handle it. I doubt he had been working in the triage very long and just didn't know the proper procedures." She advised, rubbing the toe of her sneaker in small circles upon the polished floor.

Looking guilty and submissive towards him.

"I bet your file had been sent up hours ago, now you will have to wait even longer as the nurse at the administrations desk resubmits you in the working que." She finished, squeezing her eyes shut and cringing against the wall Expecting him to flip out and start raging in the confined space of the elevator.

"Fuck..." Was all he said, thumping the back of his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Gomen...Mamoru-kun." She apologized, taking the blame that was not her's.

"How do you know so much about hospital's?" He gathered himself, swallowing his frustrations as he confront her with curious, compassionate eyes.

She shrugged. "My momma had a weak body, she spent a great deal of time in the hospital back home. So when I was little so did I."

"That sucks." He groused.

"Yeah, but I made the best of it." She raised her head and gave him a bright, if forced smile.

"Is she still in the hospital?" He pushed on, not even thinking he was being to bold, prying into her personal life this that.

"No, she died when I was quite young." She turned to look at the wall mirror the took up the back of the elevator, her eyes drawn inward upon sad memories. Her eyes tearing up with thoughts of her mother.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." He stumbled out, feeling like an idiot for bring up such hurtful times for her.

"I lost my mother too when I young." He shrugged, trying to console her with some common ground.

Her eyes shot up for the first time in an hour, staring up at him in both shock and sympathy.

He laughed lightly at her, expecting that he was about to be consoled. Pleasantly surprised when she offered nothing but a polite nod of understanding. Silence reigned between them till the elevator alarm beeped that they were at the right floor. The sicking lurch of the cable, sending their stomachs into their knees.

Usagi groaned in unison with Mamoru, absently rubbing her belly as the doors pulled open. They laughed at each other as they exited, finding that they were each rubbing their stomachs in unison as well.

Once again Usagi handled this records at the front desk of the Diagnostic Ward. As he found a quiet seat near the windows. The waiting room was identical to the Emergency room's, with the same cheap chairs, magazines scattered on coffee table with the random plant stuffed in the corner's. The only difference was that it was smaller. The wall sized windows overlooked the inner courtyard this time, giving him a wonderful view of the rainbow coloured wheelchair accessible play structure, with it's sheet metal ramps and cork foam underlay. Stone benches flanked the playground, placed under the protective canopy of oak trees. The morning sunlight reflecting down upon the yard, made the metal glow with an orange tint that made it look as if it was on fire. In all the confusion and focused chaos that must occur daily within the halls of the hospital it was fitting that it held some truly serene places. He released a long sigh, leaning over the back of his chair to bask in the quiet sight of the courtyard.

The sound of shuffling cards drew his attention back to his blonde companion. Finding her kneeling on the other side of the low coffee table set in front of him. All the magazine cleared off and pilled underneath. A black velvet bag shoved at the corner, expertly shuffling a set of cards with professional dexterity. He couldn't help but smirk, she looked like a dealer for some casino out in Ginza.

"You got some skills there, Odango." he commented.

"Yeah, I've played a-lot of cards over the years." She responded, "Ok, I am going to tell your fortune."

He groaned, it was just like a girl to know how to give a fortune with playing cards. He swore the love of charms and fortune telling was genetic to the female population.

Usagi caught on to his lack of enthusiasm at the idea, switching gears without a beat. Dealing out the cards between them.

"Strangest fortune I've ever got?" Mamoru started.

"Thats old news now, I figure you know how to play poker?" She smiled slyly. As he nodded, picking up his cards and taking on her challenging stare with his own.

"So we need to bet something or it's no fun." He added.

She thought about for a moment, "All right, If I win, I get to play my exercise cd in the mornings. I doubt you are capable to waking me right now, being a cripple in all that." She chuckled, masking her unease and guilt at his condition behind a cocky facade.

"Fine. " He acquiesced, thinking for a moment. "If I win...then. You have to start using the -Sama honorific when you speak to me."

"What!" She nearly shouted. Who the hell did he think he was, some kind of royalty?

"Mamoru-Sama...I like the sound of that." he mussed, tapping his chin smugly.

Usagi glared up at him in disgust, she was not going to call him Mamoru-sama! What an arrogant, pompous jerk!

"Fine." She growled, determined not to lose. How embarrassing to have to call them that, everyone in the apartment would start to get crazy idea's about them.

She made quick work of him though, out doing his first three hands with ease.

"Your cheating." he stated, folding his arms and glaring down at her stubbornly.

"I am not!" She shrieked back, appalled he would even accuse her of it.

"I am not this bad at Poker, you must be stacking the deck in your favour." he raised his eyebrows high, obstinately forcing her to deny it.

Usagi laughed softly, finding his childish competitiveness cute. This was the first time he had ever shown this less guarded side of himself.

"Fine, you deal then." She stacked the cards and shoved them his way, with a knowing smirk.

Mamoru just sat there with a bland expression, staring at her incredulously.

She was thrusting it in his face that he was incapable of shuffling the cards, so he needed to trust she was an honest person. Their eyes locked, he could see that she was hurt by his accusation but also had far to much self worth to let him just throw false accusations towards her. The inner strength in her eyes made him back down.

"Lets do something else." he stated, turned away from her to stare out the window again. Feeling his face had heated up under the force of her confrontation.

"Fine." She gathered up her cards.

"Chiba, Mamoru-kun the tech is ready to see you now." A kind nurse stood from behind the front desk, beckoning him over with a curt wave.

Mamoru stood and left without even a word.

Leaving Usagi once again floundering as to what she had done wrong this time.

"Look you should get to school, you have missed at least first period by now." Mamoru grumbled, as they boarded the transit bus.

The day was unusually bright, the glare through the windows, obscuring the dirty look she was giving him, as they found some seats near the back.

"The whole point of me coming down here was to take care of you." She responded in a despondent huff.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." He stated completely exasperated with her already. They had been bickering ever since he left the doctor's office with his right wrist in a pale white caste.

Sharp quips exploding from both of them in turn.

"Yes, you do and it's my responsibility." She nearly screeched, turning to him near tears. The guilt crushing her resolve not to break down a cry right there in front of him.

"Oh, stop it!" he nearly shouted in her face, before quickly regaining control of himself and standing up stead. Pushing out from their seat to hang onto the over head hand brace instead. Leaving her shuttering and biting down on her lower lip to stop it from quivering. They had been going at just like the night of the storm, the heat between them boiling over their more reasonable minds. Scorching her heart in so many unspeakable ways. Fighting with Mamoru was so brutal, yet she couldn't stop herself or back down from it. Snapping back at him with verbal barbs, as his temper boiled under the surface of his precious control.

"I am no ones responsibility, I don't need some woman dotting on me like I'm a child!" He snarled in her direction, yet continued to shun her by giving her his back.

"Chiba-san, you stubborn Baka! Just let me help." She shouted back, hands balled into tight fists. A film of sweat now heating along her skin. Her stomach twisting with anxiety, heart beating rapidly in her chest. He looked so furious, his whole body vibrating with the need to lash out, to cleanse the rage building inside of him.

"Mamoru-kun..." She tried again, all the fight gone out her. Her voice sounding weak, wavering close to real tears as she sought to make him understand.

"I want you to go to school...for now. A tardy is better then an absence on your school record. After school come by my place and we will talk more. Ok." he sighed, giving in just a bit. His pride was bruised, but he couldn't stand to see the pain he caused her.

She sniffed and nodded, accepting his terms.

It was mid afternoon by the time she got back to Elysian Manor. The heat of the day now at full strength, beating down upon the yard in unrelenting waves. Steam seemed to be seeping up from the very ground as she walked solemnly down the path towards the brick apartment complex. Passing by the rubble that was the shed, she gave the broken remains a guilty look.

"Konichiwa, Tsukino-san." Ikuko's gentle voice called out to her from the far side of the building.

She looked up to find the dark haired manager, dusting off her hands before her. Wearing a pair of tan work overalls with her hair tied up under a dark orange head scarf. Mina was like wise dressed in jean coveralls and a tight white tank top. Her bare arms and face smudged with grease and dirt.

"Afternoon, Usagi-chan." She waved, heading back over to the pile of rotted wood planks that were stacked neatly nearby.

"Gomen ni sai!" She shouted at Ikuko bowing deeply in regret at demolishing the shed.

Ikuko grimaced and braced her hands on her hips.

"How about instead of an apology you go get on some old clothes and help out." Ikuko declared.

"Hai!" Usagi jumped too, dashing into the apartment to get out of her School uniform.

Returning several minutes later, dressed in a pair of blush pink yoga pants that hugged her legs like a second skin. Showing off her long coltish thighs and slender calfs. Gripping her toned butt and hourglass hips perfectly. A black sports top was wrapped around her perky breasts in a low v neck style. The tight top riding up from time to time, revealing her well toned stomach. Her slim, very feminine arms laid bare to the sun's rays. Flawless pale skin slowly growing pinkish in the heat. Her golden mane of hair pulled out of it's Odango's and now in an incredibly long ponytail down her back. She made a beautiful sight and Mamoru could't keep his eyes off of her, as she worked at sorting through the pile of debris.

Mamoru had been watching Ikuko and Mina cleaning up from his vantage point out his open apartment window. His eyes grew huge at the sexy sight Usagi made, jogging over to Ikuko with an eager smile on her face.

"Wow..." He breathed, gripping the handle of his coffee mug just a little tighter. Surmising by how quickly his thoughts ran down lewd paths that it was definitely an infatuation. He was attracted to her gorgeously well proportioned body and nothing else. She had promised to come by his apartment after school so they could finish their talk, now she was busy helping Ikuko. Strangely that fact was irritating him. She had promised at the hospital that she wanted to take care of him but it's seemed she had totally forgotten about him already. He finally tore his avid gaze away from her when he felt his cheeks heating up with a very apparent blush.

"Urgh, enough of this." He growled, yet as she bent over yet again to sift through the wreckage his eyes drew back to her.

Kami...she had the cutest little ass.

"Focus, Chiba...focus!" he urged himself to turn his back on her, retreating to the far corner of his room. Slumping in defeat over his low table where a thick text book awaited his attention.

He couldn't understand it, when they had first met. He found her nothing special, a plain looking girl, he had never thought twice about. Until they started fighting, and she began to make him laugh with her less then stellar come backs and childish antics. Until he started to get to know her as a person...then he had begun to find her more attractive. The shy, timid smile she gave him when he complimented her. How her eyes lit up like sparkling jewels when he offered her that ice cream. All the silly things she enjoyed, like reading comics, hanging out at Motoki's Arcade fawning over him like she was the leader of his fan club. The compassion she held for everyone and everything has astounded him, and quite literally taken his heart in that moment.

He was trying to read his physic's text, but his mind would not stop thinking about her. How worried she must be about that cat. Growling at how swept away he was getting by her, he slammed his book shut and dug out his phone book from inside the closet.

Finding a local pet rescue organization he reported the hurt feline and gave them the apartments address. Their was a fee for their services, a donation they called it. He agreed with out debate. They would handle the animal now. If they could track her down that is. With one problem solved he felt more focused and went back to his homework. Just settling into another practice equation when his phone rang.

He had been getting used to having his wrist in a caste, learning to be mindful of it so that he didn't bump it. But he had totally forgot about it, so lost in his homework that when the phone rang he lunged for the phone, laying on the floor. Slamming his wrist viciously into the tambata matts.

"Itei!" he cried and clenched his teeth to contain the rest of his pain. Snatching up his phone in irritation at himself he nestled the receiver into his shoulder.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Chiba-san, I need you to work tonight." A gruff voice responded.

"Mogami-san...I...can't you see..." Mamoru began.

The sun was setting by the time Usagi had finished cleaning up the shed, she was sweaty and exhausted. Mina had suggested they head out to the Sento for a relaxing bath. She had agreed happily, heading up to her apartment to grab her bath basket when Mamoru's voice echoed harshly out to her. She quickly scuttled over to his door, pressing her ear up against his front door. He sounded mad, yet his voice was unreasonably polite.

"Look, I broke my wrist and I can't come into work for at least four weeks, sir. I am truly sorry, but you will have to find..." He voice died for a moment. "But..." he stuttered. "I have been a very loyal and responsible employee you can't just fire me for this...I need this job, Sir!" he shouted in frustration. "I will never be able to pay my tuition with out it. Please, sir you have to reconsider." He pleaded.

Usagi moaned in guilt, he was losing his job because of her. This was horrible.

"Usagi-chan...what are you doing?" Mako's amused voice penetrated her crushing guilt. Drawing her away from his door.

"Mako-chan!" She jumped in shock then darted for the brunette. Who was still dressed in her school uniform just now returning home. "Where does Mamoru-kun work?"

"Uhm...at some bar down in Roppongi. Why?" She asked mildly confused.

"Do you know what it's called?" She pleaded, grabbing Mako's hands urging her to divulge this important yet personal information.

Mako began to blush a bright red. "It's called The Snogging Tonic." She finally stated.

Usagi stood there with a blank look on her face, having no idea what Snog meant.

"Ok..." She smiled happily, "Arigatio, Kino-san." Then dashed off down the stair's at a full run.

Leaving Mako standing in mild confusion as to why she was in such a hurry and why she wanted to know were Mamoru worked.

It was full dark by the time Usagi found herself outside of Snogging Tonic. An unassuming building that blended in with the rest of the glowing billboards of Roppongi's Nightlife district. The front facade was all pink neon with a huge marquee over the double glass doors. It had a list of girls names with very professional looking pictures of their faces. The bar looked like something off broadway, the girls promotional group images plastered beside the front glass doors like they were movie stars. All glossy and gorgeous, with the most beautiful make up she had ever seen. Now, glancing down at herself nervously, regretting not thinking this through and just running off down here to petition for Mamoru with out cleaning herself up some.

Two huge bouncer's stood on either side of the doors, black hair cropped close to their huge heads, arms crossed over their massive chests glowering at all the people passing the bar. They looked fierce, like gladiator's waiting for a fight.

"Stupid, Usagi." She moaned, chewing on her lower lip trying to remain calm as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Are you the new girl?" A sharp, husky voice asked.

"Uhm..." Usagi looked up to find a very elegant raven haired girl standing before her. She was at least a head or two taller and looked to be several years her senior. With long slender legs and a swimmer's toned body with good sized breasts that made Usagi instantly jealous. Dressed in black leather pants and a white blouse with an hourglass cut that hugged her flanks. The collar flipped up in a casual, yet arrogant manner. Her dark lavender eyes pierced her, with a confidence and certainty to her own female power, Usagi was humbled in her pressence. Bowing her head timidly unable to meet her eyes.

"Looks like you just came from the gym." She laughed demurely. "Well, you will need to get cleaned up first and given a tour and list of your responsibilities." She tossed a come hither wave over her shoulder.

"Hai..." Usagi saw her way in and took it.

The bouncer's paid no attention to her now that she was following the dark haired vixen into the establishment.

"My name is Hino, Rei." The woman tossed over her shoulder, striding into the dimly lit entryway and through another set of doors. Usagi kept on her heels, "Tsukino, Usagi." She answered figuring it was only polite to give her name as well.

"Don't really care." Rei threw back arrogantly, as they moved into the bars main room. It was the purest vision of high class she had ever seen. The seer opulence that surrounded her was breathtaking. With plush red velvet booths lining the walls, pearl white walls trimmed in black wood. An obsidian grand piano sat upon a dais in the middle of the room, with a majestic crystal chandelier over head. At the very back of the room a was horse a shoe shaped bar, the counter looked to be white marble with black wood underneath. The stools simple iron poles with black leather round seats. The shelves of alcohol behind built of black wood as well, in long columns and cubbies that ascended to near the roof. The roof itself was bare steel beams filled with booms of spot lights that would shine down upon the dance floor that surrounded the piano.

Usagi was gawking in awe at the bar, being the first time she had ever entered one. Her theories of them being dingy, seedy places to get drunk in blown completely out of the water. This place was unearthly, the most elegant place she had ever seen.

"So do you know were Mogami's office is?" Rei asked, her tone sounding tired. As if Usagi was boring her already.

"Uhm..." Was Usagi's nervous response.

"Well, I am going to assume yes, you would have had to sign the legal paper's and contract." Rei pushed on, walking through the main room to a swinging door at the side of the bar. Usagi followed her through the door and into a gleaming professional sized kitchen.

"The dressing rooms are this way, you will have to have a shower and get into character for tonight." Rei announced, pushing through the kitchen staff currently prepping the long counter's for the order's to come. Usagi had to side step and twist through the cooks to keep up to her. Curious as to what kind of bar had themes for their waitresses? Staying on Rei's heels as she turned down a side hall at the end of the kitchen. That lead to a locker room very similar to the one at Juban High. With long wooden benches along the sides and metal locker's behind. A simple wooden door at the end lead to a large bathing room, lined with several open shower stalls and sinks.

"Get cleaned up, I will go grab you an outfit. I figure your a size three or a five...maybe." She contemplated her body shape and size with a detached professionalism.

"Uhm..." Usagi was still pretty shell shocked, and Rei bold take charge kinda personality had completely overwhelmed her.

"Not big at conversation are we?" Rei grimaced. "You better get over your shyness girlie or you won't last a night here." She stated, turning on her heel and leaving the locker room.

Usagi could only stare at her retreating back, gathering her wits only after she left. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but acting like an employee would be the best way to track down this Mogami. With a determined nod, she undressed and tossed her clothes into a locker. Heading to the bathing room to have a shower.

Feeling clean and refreshed, Usagi reemerged from the shower's with her skin glowing and hair glistening a bright gold. The bathroom had so many different types of soaps, shampoos and conditioner's to choose from. She had been thrilled to sniff and choose her favourite fragrances. She then she luxuriated in the huge tub in the corner, pampering every inch of herself. Now she smelled faintly of lilacs, the soft floral scent hovering over her like a cloak.

Entering back into the locker room, with a white towel wrapped securely around herself, now finding several half naked woman undressing by the locker's.

They all grew silent as she entered, staring avidly at her like she was some kind of freakish attraction.

"Kobanwa..." she waved weakly, her face flushing with embarrassment at being on display before the some what hostile looking crowd of girls.

Her greeting was received by several girls beginning to whisper amongst themselves, scrolling their eyes up and down her body with obvious criticism. Usagi could now feel her whole body heating up under their calculating stares. Crossing the room back to her locker, debating if she should just get dressed again. Feeling rather exposed and vulnerable in just a towel.

When Rei stormed back into the locker room, dressed in a very erotic looking maids uniform. A very burlesque looking dress trimmed with lace. With a rather short skirt, long black boots that ascended over her knees with narrow two inch heels. An innocent, pure white apron tied in front. Her hair now pulled away from her face into a loose bun on top of her head. Her loose strands of her long ebony hair cascading down from the bun around her graceful face. Her maids's hat resembling a tiara more then the traditional mop style. Giving off the appearance of a strong minded servant, her eyes taking in each girl's stunned reaction to her in turn.

"You look amazing in that Rei-sama." A young curly red haired girl, blurted out in awe. Standing near her locker half naked, in her underwear, of simple white lace. Hands clasped together in awe against her breasts.

"Don't I always." Rei self promoted, trying to look humble as she faked a blush.

Usagi was thankful the boastful woman had taken all the attention off of her. Now she sat upon the wooden bench listening to the girls around her. It was a typical cat house, with some girls loving Rei like she was some kind of idol. While others despised her, cracking snide jokes between themselves.

"Tonight's theme is 'My sweet Maid', so get yourself clean, dressed, and in character." Rei commanded, bracing her hands on her hips.

"Hai." The girls nodded and quickly finished undressing. Some heading to the shower's while other's left the locker room in their underwear. Usagi sat dumbstruck on her bench as the only girls left in the locker room beside her was Rei and a platinum blonde in black cotton bra and panties. Sitting sombrely at the far side of the room. She looked lost, hunched over the bench staring at the floor.

Rei's stern face softened to mild concern, she sighed and head over to the depressed looking girl. Sitting herself beside her and lightly rubbing her back.

"Prisma...how did last night go on your first Dohan?" Rei inquired gently.

Usagi's eyes flew wide...a Dohan was a paid date...what the hell kind of place was this?

"Saphir-san was a gentleman with me." Prisma responded weakly.

"How far?" Rei pushed, seeing the haunted look in the girls eyes.

"I went as far as he wanted...he paid me well." She answered, blinking away tears.

"Well, thats all you can really ask for. " Rei slapped her thighs and stood up. "All and all, your first time seemed to have gone well. Do not over think it, my dear." She offered the shell shocked girl her hand. Prisma nodded, steeling her emotions and took Rei's hand.

"Just keep telling yourself that it's not forever, just for now. Your bright future lays ahead of you and this is merely a stepping stone to achieve it." Rei encouraged with a warm smile.

Prisma finally smiled as well, then headed towards the shower's to clean up.

"Well, Tsukino-san you better get dressed then. I will meet you out in the front to give you your duties for the night." Rei looked pointedly at her, knowing she was eaves dropping and not approving.

"Hai." Usagi nodded and dashed away.

By the time she made it back into the main area of the bar, a few patron's had arrived and were happily being fawned over by a couple of the girls dressed up as maids. The girls were cheerfully flirting with them, offering drinks and smiling sweetly. The business men were laughing and lightly attempting to caress them with out a single care about offending them. The woman scolded them playfully when their hands roved, clasping their hands and holding them firmly to divert them from their target of grabbing their butts.

Usagi hung out by the side of the bar, to timid to step out of cover in her skimpy maids uniform. It was a precious, baby doll version. With a very short skirt and puffy sleeves, with the typical innocent apron with wide frills along the shoulder's. The dress was bordering on lingerie, and Usagi was very nervous wearing something so sexy. Her wide brimmed mop hat giving her a cute, innocent maiden appearance. Her hair falling like a waterfall of pure gold down her back, the ends curling into loose ringlets near the back of her knees. Wearing black fish net stockings with a white garter and simple black high heels. She had found the most delightful makeup kits in the dressing room, but had been far to conservative to apply very much. She kept her face dusted with a light concealer, blush to enhance her soft features. Black eyeliner, mascara and deep brown eye shadow showed off her bright blue eyes. With a subtle shine of pink lip gloss on her pouting lips. She felt confident she had made herself look desirable yet still maintain that she was just a high school girl. Not some full fledged woman who could carry herself with confidence as fully sexual creature.

Rei caught sight of her hiding and gave a small shake of her head. Approaching her slowly, as if any sudden movement on her part would make Usagi bolt like a wild deer. Which is probably what she looked like.

"Relax, Tsukino-san." She clapped her on the shoulder companionably. Smiling warmly down at her seeking to give some confidence.

Usagi merely swallowed, staring out at a particular patron hidden out of sight in a shadowed corner booth, fondling the girl he was with, who was now giggling and encouraging him as she sat in his lap.

"We are not going to just toss you to the wolves on your first night." Rei confided. "You will be trained and introduced to our patron's slowly. You are considered fresh meat and you must be prepared properly before being served to our guests." She smirked knowingly.

"Uhm..." Usagi moaned.

Rei rolled her eyes in annoyance. The girl had yet to speak an entire word since getting here. What in the world did Mogami see in her anyway?

"Com'on wallflower, tonight you will be greeting our guests. Perhaps that polite duty will unknot your tongue." Rei took her hand and lead her across the main room.

Usagi could feel the men currently sitting in the booth's licking her body with their eyes. It made her shiver with raw nerves and veiled disgust. Now she really did feel like a piece of meat.

"No one here uses their real name with the clientele. So you will need to come up with a single name, a genji-na that you will be referred to here. " Rei spoke sternly, needing Usagi to understand how anonymity in this business was important.

"For your own safety, never tell the men here your real name." She turned and grabbed her shoulder's staring hard into her eyes needing her point to come across as severe.

"Hai." Usagi nodded, swallowing hard. Her heart was now pounding in her throat and her whole body was charged with frantic energy. She felt like this place was dangerous, and was seeking to devour her innocence. She was genuinely scared now.

Rei left her at the entrance with specific instructions to greet every patron personally and with high respect. She still had no voice so she merely nodded in understand. Making the dark hair woman groan and stride away in frustration.

"Oh...boy..." Usagi watched her leave, a cold dread bathing her body like ice. As she was left all alone at the front of the bar.

She was left to her thoughts for a while, watching the girls mingle with the male guests in the main room. The girls paid very close attention their patron's, laughing at their crass jokes, pouring their drinks and keeping them very happy. Acting so much like a girlfriend then a detached waitress. This was the strangest bar she had ever been in. In all honesty this was the first bar she had ever been in, but from what she had seen on t.v and read in manga's this was not usually how employee's acted with their customer's.

"Konbanwa, young lady." A smokey voice broke her trance upon the main room. She jumped and swung her gaze back to the front doors.

"Ah...wel...wel...wel..." She was so nervous her face was bright red and she ended up stuttering her greeting like a fool. Towards a very handsome business man in a white suit and black tie. He was quite tall, nearly six feet with sharp aristocratic features, pale skin and even paler blonde hair. With the most piercing ice blue eyes she had ever seen. Beside him was a shorter dark haired man, dressed in a navy blue suit and red tie. With dark blue eyes that held a stoic amusement towards her flustered state.

Usagi mentally kicked herself she needed to get her greeting out, as smoothly and professionally as possible or she would be found out. She needed to make this cover work till she found Mogami.

Taking a deep breath, she plastered a bright cheerful grin on her face. "Welcome to Snogging Tonic..." She started, the very sound of the bar's name so ludicrous to say she was having hard time saying it seriously.

"Ah, your a cute one." The blonde looked her over approvingly, an idle smile playing across his lips. Hands shoved deep in his pockets, as he leaned in towards her. Looming above her for a moment seeking to dominate her. Then his face came within inches of her, making her intensely uncomfortable. A huge part of her wanting to run away, but she kept her feet firmly in place. Standing rigid like a board as he chuckled at how nervous he was making her. "About time Mogami got some new blood in here. I was starting to find this place rather boring." he stated, sauntering away arrogantly. His companion never even gave her a glance following behind the taller man like an after thought.

Usagi blew air up into her bangs, she felt like she was sweating now that encounter had been so intense. Pulling at the collar of her uniform seeking to air out her overly hot body.

Welcoming guests got easier as the hours past, the men were always very nice, reciprocating her warm smile with one of their own. Complimenting her on her sweet demeanour and cute looks. Calling her chibi or Kawaii as they bowed to her. The ache in her feet from wearing high heels for far to long was a nagging companion to her appointed task. Shuffling her feet from side to side to ease her suffering, glancing into the now packed bar. Dry ice smoke billowed around the floor, the lights above passing lazily over the dance floor in a mutli hued waltz. Music was playing as soft and melodic instrumentals. It wasn't a dance club or a normal bar, Usagi figured out. It was about the staff forming fake relationships with stranger's, creating an atmosphere of adoring love for a price.

"What kind of place is this?" She questioned to herself.

"It is a place to find love." A deep monotone invaded her thoughts.

Usagi gasped and looked up to find a very tall, thin person with long black hair hanging around their shoulder's. With a very aristocratic face and pointed features that looked very feminine, long lashes and deep soulful brown eyes. Dressed in a flashy red kimono from the Momoyama period, which was the height of decadence. The fabric's on the haori jacket clashed with the plain yellow shirt underneath. The Hakama striped pants of lime green and white was just gaudy. With a gold obi around the waist, white socks and a bamboo zori sandals. The jacket swathed in embroidery and gold leaf the outfit was just outrageous. If is wasn't for the male version of the kimono, she would have never been able to figure out what sex this guy was. He looked like a woman but dressed like a man. So she figured she would address him with out an pretext towards sex.

"Welcome to Snogging Tonic, may your stay be enjoyable. Sensei" She smiled sweetly up at the strange man.

The man laughed boisterously at her welcome then grew deathly serious. "Who are you?" He stated.

Usagi swallowed hard, all the blood draining from her face. Then she smiled sweetly, turning the tables on this bold stranger dressed like traditional royalty.

"Who are you?" She asked, ignoring how hard her heart was slamming in her chest or how dizzy she now felt with fear.

"Mogami, Hideki, owner of this excellent establishment of love and I do not remember ever hiring a simple minded high school girl." He confronted blunted.

"Uhm..." Usagi was at a total loss.

As the extravagantly dressed older man scowled down at her in disapproval.

"Mogami-san." Rei's voice broke the intense encounter like a gun shot.

They both shot their gazes towards her, stopping her in her tracks. Now looking confused and perhaps a little frightened at the dark look on Mogami's face.

"What's wrong?" She finally found her voice, playing obtuse to his anger.

"Did you even id her, Sakura?" He spouted in heatedly.

Usagi did a double take not understanding at first that Rei's 'Genji-na' was Sakura.

"Well...I...no." Rei answered boldly, crossing her arms over her chest obstinately.

Mogami grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her across the club, with Rei clicking smartly at their heels.

Usagi yelped as she was hauled away, wanting to protest but unable to find her voice yet again. He forced her onward past the booths and down a side hall off the other side of the bar. To a heavy oak door that he kicked open with his wooden sandal. It slammed inward with a bang, illustrating how furious he was.

Rei lightly closed the door behind her when she entered last.

Mogami let go of her hand once they were inside of his office, thundering behind a huge ornate cheery wood desk. Throwing himself into a leather executive chair in exasperation. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself before steepling his long elegant figures and confronting the two woman.

"You are losing your touch, Hino-san." He sighed, staring intently at Usagi.

"I found her staring at the place like a terrorfied animal, Sensei." Rei responded, "I just figured she was a new employee, so many are washing out these days and we really need the help."

"How old are you young lady?" He ignored her excuse and focused solely on Usagi, a kindness in his voice now.

"Uhm..." Usagi breathed.

"This mute behaviour is what caused this misunderstanding to begin with." Rei growled, turning to glare daggers down at Usagi.

"I have come here to petition for Chiba, Mamoru." Usagi finally found her voice and she spoke rather loudly, a determination to be heard gleaming in her eyes.

"Ah..." Mogami leaned back in his chair, giving her a knowing smile.

"Petition?" Rei was confused.

"Yes, I fired him this evening." Mogami announced.

"Nani!" Rei shouted back at him completely appalled.

"He broke his wrist and can't work for at least four weeks. I can't have anyone just disappear for that long. I've had to rehire someone." He stated, staring Rei down with his cold eyes.

"Good luck finding a Mixologist as good as Mamoru-kun." Rei scoffed, grinding her teeth together she was so furious with him.

"Look Rei, I know you got along well with him. But I just couldn't keep him, we need steady worker's." He tried to explain, pinching the bridge of his nose sensing a headache coming on.

"I can replace him." Usagi exclaimed. "And when he is all better, then I will quite and he can take my place."

"You are a mixologist." Rei was incredulous. She didn't believe her one bit.

"No...but I know how to mix most drinks. " She offered.

"You have worked in bars before?" Mogami was intrigued.

"No." Usagi turned back to him, her eyes fierce but not confrontational.

"This is my first time in a bar." She added.

Mogami merely nodded his head, a genuine smile of interest on his face.

"I have to say though I find it unsettling that you, at such a tender age understand how to mix alcohol." He braced his chin in a hand, the pose very feminine.

"Well, thats to bad because I have already hired a new bartender." He shrugged, watching with out emotion as Usagi's shoulder's drooped and she began to look defeated.

"Who..." Rei asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Seiya." He replied.

"That slacker!" She exploded. "Mogami-san come on, this girl could do a better job behind the counter then that pompous jerk."

"That pompous jerk is at least legal to drink." he added pointedly.

"Please, Sensei. Mamoru-kun can't lose this job, his education means a great deal to him. Won't you reconsider allowing me to work in his stead, just until he comes back." Usagi pleaded, her honest concern touching the man. "How old are you, sweetie." he sighed, knowing the answer already.

"Sixteen, sir." Usagi stated with resignation in her voice. Bowing her head in regret, feeling she had sealed Mamoru's unemployment fate with her blatant honesty.

"The guests have already taken quite a liking to her." Rei offered, passing her a reassuring smile.

"They say she is refreshing, possessing an innocent beauty rarely seen in Tokyo." She added. "If word gets around we had such a treasure in our club, business could greatly improve."

"Hmmm." Mogami was thinking. "We could sign her on as a greeter, with a no touching rule at least until she is ready to pursue a more mature stature in the club. " He puzzled.

"She would need a virgin pendant, showing the customer's she off limits in that way." Rei nodded.

"We haven't had such a young one in our midst for a long, long time." Mogami sighed, his eyes falling inward towards grim memories.

"Hai." Rei nodded sombrely.

"Alright. Let get the paperwork done up." Mogami slammed his hands on the desk.

"So does Mamoru-kun still have a job?" Usagi asked quietly.

"If you can improve my cos-play Kyabakura, little one. I will keep him on at the end of his recovery." Mogami stated with a broad smile.

Usagi's mouth fell open in both shock and alarm. All the puzzles she had been working through falling into place. Slamming into her mind like lead weights, beating her idealism into grim submission.

Mamoru worked at a Hostess club!

And now she had just joined their seedy ranks.

After she had discussed her duties,signed her contract and employee paper's. Rei returned and lead her back to the front door to continue greeting their customer's. She was seeing the place in a whole new light now, the friendly smiles she once saw from the salarymen who entered the club. Had become lewd sneers, as if each one was undressing her with their eyes. It gave her goosebumps of revulsion, a sick feeling of being seen as a sexual plaything by them turning her stomach. She maintained her post though, she had made a promise to Mamoru that she would take care of him. This was just one of many responsibilities she would take one while he healed.

It was a very long first night, the club didn't close up till four in morning. Usagi could barely walk back to their locker room, the heels of both feet now horribly blistered from her high heels. Hobbling like an old lady out of the lobby, slipping them off and holding them lightly in her hand, before flopping down on her back in the first booth she saw.

"Urgh..." she moaned, totally exhausted she could fall asleep easily right there in the soft velvet booth.

"So your the new girl? Huh?" A mild, sweet voice floated down to her.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the voice. Finding a fiery red head, with short wavy shoulder length hair sitting across from her at the table. Dressed as a maid in a very similar baby doll lingerie, with only minor changes to the puffy sleeves. While Usagi's outfit was plain, her's had black ribbon woven into the cuffs making them ballon. The silk ribbon trailing down her arms seductively.

"Yeah." She responded groggily.

"So what are you called?" She asked, her gentle hazel eyes staring down at her eagerly.

"Usa..." She began.

"Stop!" She thrust out a cautionary hand. "I don't want to know your real name, if that's what your stating."

Usagi clamped her mouth shut, Rei had warned her not to divulge her real name to the customer's she never thought she would need the ambiguity with the staff as well.

"You can if you want to..." The red head back tracked seeing the humility on Usagi 's face. "I just would rather not know the girls real names here. It's just my thing is all." She explained.

"Oh, thats cool then." Usagi sighed, turning to stare up at the metal rafters. Feeling so very sleepy, the murky depths of the beams bluring slightly as her eyes began to droop.

"I'm called Ruby." She stated, "Have your figured out your professional name yet?"

"No." Usagi breathed weakly, falling asleep.

"Well, you better have one by your next shift." Ruby responded getting up from the booth.

Usagi was just falling asleep, when a loud clinking shocked her awake. Bolting upright, she found Rei sitting in the booth where Ruby once was. Two cups of steaming tea was set between them.

"Have some Earl Grey, it has a bit of caffeine in it. It should give you enough of a buzz to get you home, but not keep you up. " She smiled warmly, giving her, her first truly friendly smile.

"Arigatio." Usagi nodded, cupping the dainty tea cup in her hands. Welcoming the comforting warmth of the ceramic surface against her palms.

"You will wear this while on duty." Rei pushed a delicate silver chain choker towards her, it had a simple charm hanging from it of a lock. It resembled a chain and lock one might use to seal up a bike or a shed door.

"This symbolizing..." Usagi started, staring perplexed down at the necklace.

"That your body is off limits." Rei stated seriously. "Until that chain is removed, you are merely to be eye candy for our patrons."

"Oh." Usagi picked up the chain with only her fingertips, as if it might bite her. "So how long until it's removed and I have to act like the other girls here?"

"As long as it takes, my dear." Rei smiled patiently. "You are the one who unlocks it. When you feel prepared enough to pursue a patron or patrons. The more suitor's you have the more money you will make. Until that time, I suggest you watch your Senpai. Learn from them and strive for the day you feel confident enough with love to have a mature relationship with a man."

Usagi blushed profusely at her bold words.

"Mogami is not a pimp, he will never push you beyond what you are capable of handling." Rei patted her hand, sensing her unease. "What you are doing is very noble, I hope Mamoru is grateful for what you have done for him."

"Yeah..." Usagi was still staring down at her new piece of jewelry in fear. This tiny, fragile thing would be the only thing protecting her from the grown men who visited this place.

"Brutus!" Rei shouted over her shoulder, catching the eye of one of the huge muscle bound monster's that acted as a bouncer for the club.

He had been heading across the main room towards the kitchen, but when his name was called out so forcefully. He stopped and turned, giving Rei a questioning look.

"I want you take our new employee home this morning, she might fall asleep on the bus and that would be dangerous." Rei ordered.

"Hai, Manager-sama." His deep growling voice responded.

"Arigatio, Hino-san." Usagi nodded, taking a small sip of her tea.

Rei stood and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Drink your tea then get dressed, Brutus will wait for you in the kitchen. He usually has a big breakfast in the kitchen after work so you got plenty of time."

Usagi nodded again.

By the time Usagi made it home it was morning, the sun was rising over the apartment. Warming the yard with it's sharp rays. She was so tired she could barely put one foot in front of the other. As she neared the front doors, she never noticed Mamoru glaring at her from his window. Dressed in his white karate pants, a cup of hot coffee gripped tight in a fist. He was furious, having been fired the night before and being stood up by her. He was feeling rather abandoned and his mood was the darkest it had ever been. When he heard her footsteps on the second floor landing, he set his cup down on his coffee table and stormed out of his apartment to confront her.

"Where the hell have you been!" He raged, as she was preparing to ascend to the third floor.

"Uhm..." Her heart was racing in fright, finding Mamoru glowering dangerously down at her.

"I can't believe how stupid you are! After I warned you about going out after dark!" He snarled, his eyes filled with cold fury.

"I can take care of myself!" She shouted back, her own patience having grown thin unable to bear his self righteous anger towards her.

"That's just dandy, but I thought you promised to take care of me." he smirked bitterly. Throwing his massive guilt trip at her like a verbal weapon. He had honestly thought she had meant her promise. He wouldn't admit how hurt he was that she had never shown up last evening. He thought she was different, that he could trust her word. But she was just like all the other's, who talked big but never followed through.

Usagi's eyes flew wide in alarm finally remembering that she had promised to come over to his apartment after school to take care of him.

"Gomen..." she breathed, tears moistening her eyes she felt so horrible for flaking out on him.

"Yeah, a pathetic apology as always. I am so sick of hearing sorry from you Odango-Atama." He huffed, turning on his heel to walk away.

"You broke your promise, I doubt I will ever trust you again." He called, slamming his door shut as he left her in silent tears at the stairwell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6: Promises**

 **Sunday**

She couldn't go to sleep now, her mind was whirling in a furious hurricane of angst and unjust thoughts. Concerning a very mean and hypocritical man, in her mind. Her whole body was humming with anxious energies that needed to be released. So she sought to punish him in her own passive way by stomping on his roof , which was also her floor, as she paced back and forth before her cot, trying to reclaim some dignity after her latest crying jag. Unable to find the courage to confront the cause of this severely unsettled state of being. She was reduced to merely stamping her feet up and down her main room, as if she was the leader of some nameless parade. Taking out her frustrations with him by making a loud annoyance of herself.

"Baka...Mamoru-kun. Baka...baka..baka...!" She muttered to herself, hands balled into tight, white knuckled fists at her sides. Body frozen in a rigid plank of balled up tension, her face flushed with rage. When she had realized that once again he had reduced her to tears, she had dashed up to her room to hide. Feeling overwhelmed and deeply hurt by his very obvious attempt to make her feel horrible. He hadn't wanted her to care for him in the first place, he had no place to be so upset with her. To thrust the guilt of not showing up last night back at her like that. It was just to cruel! She just couldn't bring words to how angry, yet ashamed she was over disappointing him. The heart felt worry he had etched upon his face when he had scolded her about going out after dark. Now completely overlooked by her boiling righteousness that he was in the wrong here not her. The dark shroud of grudge and resentment masking over whatever hurt feelings he had shown her this morning.

"You are always so unfair to me..." she sobbed, choking on her tears and holding the full weight of them back behind her eyes. She was so sick of crying because of him. He's just a jerk! She shouldn't be getting so worked up over this. But she blamed herself, he had always been there for her. Saved her from the storm, tried to protect the stray kitty she had wanted to save. She felt so hopeless, so helpless around him. This had been her chance to pull through for him for a change and she had already screwed it up...

Sniffing, she quickly dabbed her pink handkerchief into the corner's of her eyes to mop up any revealing moisture there. Settling her emotions and walling them back up, she glared at her front door. She was not going to just give up this time. She always just threw in the towel when things got to hard or to stressful for her to handle.

No! This time she was going to stick with it, she was going to keep her promise from now on. She would show Mamoru how dependable and self reliant she could be.

"Fine...Then my duty to you begins now!" She stated to herself, clenching her fist before her heart. Her eyes filled with a fiery determination to see her goal through till the end. She would take care of Mamoru and he would come to depend on her for a change.

She quickly took off her sweaty clothes from yesterday, had a fast wash with a hand towel then got herself ready for the day. This day would become the first step towards proving not only to him but to herself that she could be counted on, as a responsible adult.

She dressed in a pair of washed out, slouch cut jeans and a powder blue long sleeve wrap shirt. The sleeves tapered down to the wrists, hugging them in a pointed flare that over lapped her upper hand. It was one of her more comfortable outfits as she knew she would be out shopping for the greater part of the morning. She slipped her stocking feet into her favourite worn out tennis shoes and grabbed her satchel before locking up and leaving Elysian.

A burning need to show Mamoru what she was truly made of, giving her the adrenaline surge she required to go without sleep for the day.

Mamoru sat hunched over his low table, wallowing miserably in his bad mood. Listening to her thumping up above him. Mulling over how he had yet again lost control of his precious emotions and vented his true feeling upon her.

"She must be really mad at me now." He muttered, bracing his good hand against a cheek. Sulking over r how horrible he had been to her yet again. He had just been so angry at her recklessness, even after he had kindly warned her about being alone after dark in this over crowded city. To which absolutely anything could happen to an absentminded young woman like her. But mostly he was hurt she had just blown him off as if he didn't matter. He might have spouted like a big man that he didn't need anyone to care for him. But functioning with only one hand was proving to be rather bothersome. He couldn't cook for himself, or dress properly, preparing for bed last night had been a nightmare. He was coming to realize how much he took his dexterity for granted. He felt like an invalid, incapable of the most mundane tasks. Unable to prepare himself any meals yesterday, but to proud to seek help he had survived on snack foods. His belly was growling angrily at him, wanting real food.

"Urgh...I am a moron. Why do I explode on her like that...what is wrong with me!" He snarled at himself. He was livid with himself, he had promised he would never hurt her like that again. And here he went going off on her like a maniac again. With a growl he rose from the table intending to go up and apologize properly, when her stomping fell silent. Then he listened to her thundering down the stairs and out the main door. Spinning around, watching sadly as she dashed down the yard, dressed for a day of shopping. He slowly bowed his head, he had finally driven her off with his nasty attitude. She wasn't going to want to spend any time with him ever again.

"Ass head..." He sighed, palming his forehead in frustration with himself. Tears forming angrily at the corner's of his eyes. Squeezed his eyes shut in remorse, drying his tears and refusing to let them fall. He didn't cry anymore...he was stronger then that now.

 **Hours later...**

By this time Mamoru had fallen into that dark pit of self loathing and wallowing pity. Allowing those worthless feelings to swallow him whole. He had lost his best job, to date. The first one he had found that paid well enough to afford all of his expenses. So he didn't have to work more then one. Allowing him time to focus on is studies, now he would be back hunting for work when his wrist had healed. Not having much choice now, he would have to figure out how to juggle two part time jobs again. It had been such pain in High School, he wasn't looking forward to the added stress. Bleakly wondering if he had enough savings in his account to get through the month? Absolutely refusing to dip into his parents trust fund. He had plans for that money and it wasn't to afford basic living expenses.

Ever since he left the orphanage he had been struggling to make ends meet, to figure out what he wanted out of life. Upon graduation, his goals had melted away. After he failed his College entrance exams, he felt like he was just floating through life. He hated that feeling, of not striving for anything, merely existing. He felt like he was wasting his days, just surviving and not pushing forwards. He felt that noose of aimlessness, tightening around his neck. At some point if he could not figure things out it would suffocate him then he would just give up on everything.

Spending time with the Odango, teasing her, enjoying her blushing attempts to fight back. Those were the first seeds of happiness he had experienced in years. Now he had ruined that budding friendship before it had even started. He was so angry at himself, for how confused and impotent he felt in his own life. For the first time he was at a loss, trapped in a state of emotional limbo of not knowing what to do. Wondering if it was worth trying to repair his friendship with the Odango? His life sucked right now beyond measure, unwilling to face the day. He had curled himself up under his blankets upon his pull out mattress and hid himself away. Sulking like a child, cocooned in his cotton cage staring blankly at the shards of warm light filtering in through his window. Counting the dust motes floating lazily in the sunshine. The only acknowledgment that he was still even alive, was the slight rustling of his body under the blankets and the moans of pure misery that escaped his cotton shell.

At first it didn't register that his front door had just opened, the low moan of the hinges yet to penetrate through his fog of numbing depression. It was the clinking of a pot upon his stove top and whisper of plastic bags that finally penetrated through his haze of personal devastation. He moved sluggishly like a animal just waking after a long hibernation. Rolling to face his kitchen, he slowly pulled the blankets down around his face. Holding them closed just under his chin with his good hand, the thick fluffy navy comforter looking like an old woman's hood around his hot sweaty face.

Staring blankly into his kitchen, his face peeking just below the gap in his low table. He looked pathetic and humbled as he watched Usagi putting away food in his fridge and setting water and rice on to boil on his stove. She refused to acknowledge him, stubbornly keeping her eyes focused on her task of stocking his cupboards and watching her cooking.

He never moved, barely breathed so overcome with conflicting emotions. He was grateful she had finally kept her promise, so very pleased that finally...finally someone had put his needs first.

Greatly embarrassed to have to rely on someone, and angry at himself for feeling so weak! Even though he didn't feel he deserved her kindness, didn't know how to approach apologizing to her for being such an ogre all the time. So he just lay there watching her, pretending to be asleep every time she glanced his way. Admiring her gentle beauty and silently falling more in love with the golden angel, humming cheerfully to herself as she tended to her cooking. She was truly something amazing...

In time she softly approached his table with a steaming bowl of rice. Her face showed no emotion, it was steeled in a completely blank expression. She had walled herself up and presented him with the typical servants expression of silent humility. It broke his heart instantly.

Squeezing his eyes shut as to not acknowledge what he had done to her. He merely rolled away to face the window, as she settled herself down at the table.

"Still mad." She sighed, her voice sounding as vacant and bland as her expression.

He remained silent, not knowing how to respond, leaving only the chirping sounds of the cicadas out in the front yard to disturb the awkward moments. They echoed through out the sun filled room, accenting the tension between them.

"I admit, I totally forgot to come by. But I had an emergency to attend to." She kept on.

Mamoru blinked lamely that was totally like her, to rush off to save a friend with out thinking to much about the dangers.

"It kept you out all night?" He finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"I guess." She stated, refusing to tell him what she had done. She was far to angry with him to divulge any information. Perhaps she would just keep it to herself, make him grovel later for his poor behaviour towards her. The image of him bowing on the floor and thanking her profusely came to mind, making her smile eagerly. Oh, she couldn't wait to make him see the error' of his ways. He would regret being so mean to her.

"You make me worry..." He finally admitted. His voice soft, lacking any arrogance at all. He sounded sad, just sad.

She remained silent, refusing to speak her knee jerk apology. She would never apologize to him again. Surprised to hear the vulnerability in his voice. She never saw how his eyes softened, his brow furrowed in dark contemplations over the danger she had placed herself in last night. He wasn't over reacting...she took life to lightly. She acted far to innocent and happy go lucky as if she was untouchable by the cruelty of real life.

"You have no need to." She finally responded, frowning at his back. Seeking to understand the nature of his concern.

"Why are you here." He asked softly, regretting the question as it left his lips.

"I keep my promises even if they are a little late." She began. "I have debts to you I wish to repay."

"Oh." He finally rolled to confront her, disappointed that she was being so formal. Knowing he deserved this detachment he resigned himself to starting over with her yet again. Slowly sitting up, allowing the blanket to fall around his waist.

Revealing to her his perfectly muscles bare chest. The hills and valleys of him glistening with sweat. She had been to tired and over come with emotions to truly see how half naked he had been when he had yelled at her in the hall. Now she was alert and aware enough to once again blush at the gorgeous sight of him.

Ducking her head down, slightly embarrassed by his state undress. Her heart thundering in her ears, she suddenly very nervous.

He looked down at the gloppy mess of rice she had placed on the table before him. Idlely scooping the steaming concoction up and then tipped it back into the bowl with his spoon. It fell like a lead ball, slamming like thick mud back into the white mass within the bowl.

"Wow...what is this?" He asked, staring at it cautiously.

"It was supposed to be a nice bowl of rice with egg." She sighed. "But I boiled it to high, for to long and it turned into porridge."

"I see..." He was very nervous about taking that first bite, it looked horrible. But the worried, expectant look she was giving him, gave him the courage to pull that first ghastly spoonful up to his lips. Blow on it and then clamp his mouth around the lumpy curt and slowly chew. It was salty and oddly tasteless, like paste. He quickly swallowed the nasty concoction and gave her a weak smile.

"This is amazing..." he began, watching as her smile broadened anticipating a complement. "I'm a bad cook, I admit. " He started, her once worried smile turning cautious. "To be so hopeless at cooking, that you so efficiently kill all the flavours of the food in such a spectacular fashion." He finished with a smirk, falling back on what he knew worked best to bring her true emotions. "I commend you, Odango-Atama this is a true feat." Watching smugly as her face reddened. Knowing exactly what kind of reaction he was going to receive from this bout of teasing.

"Baka! If you are going to be ungrateful! I will eat it all myself!" She snatched the spoon out of his hand and scooped up a huge amount. But just as she was bringing it up angrily to her mouth, he leaned over the bowl and clamped his mouth around the spoon. Shocking her still, she stared down at him blushing and unable to speak.

He lightly took the spoon out of her loosened grip and began to eat her offering in earnest. She watched in mute amazement as he polished off the whole bowl with out complaint. Then silently laid back down, patting his belly in satisfaction.

"If you can eat that well. You will be better in no time." She grinned taking the bowl away and heading happily towards the kitchen.

"I would never let any of your food go to waste." Mamoru sighed, settling himself down again on his mattress.

"It was the first meal you ever cooked me. I cherished it." He finished, rolling himself up in his comforter again.

Usagi's mouth dropped in her now flustered state, nearly dropping the empty bowl as she stumbled towards the sink. Her face was so hot she felt steam might be coming out of her ears. Damn that man! He knew how to get her hackles up, then he throws in a sly complement to drop her guard. That alludes to an intimacy to their relationship, that did not exist. So that she just couldn't stay angry with him anymore. Shaking her head ruefully she busied herself cleaning the dishes, needing some time to cool her blushing face.

Finishing up the dishes, she pulled the table aside to the far wall and sat down beside him. He was laying on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. She found the lack of energy unsettling so she leaned over and placed a hand against his forehead. He hummed and closed his eyes, the cool temperature of her hand instantly comforting him.

He was burning hot!

"Aie ya! Mamoru-kun you have a fever!" She jumped to her feet, "I will go get ice and water to cool you down."

Mamoru merely groaned, his head was pounding and he felt clammy and hot. The world was swaying sickeningly even with his eyes closed. So he lay there, surrendering to the fever. Allowing Usagi to place a cold wash cloth over his forehead. It was soothing...the sound of her soft breathing once again lulling him into a deep sleep.

Usagi sat slumping forward on her crossed legs, absently watching Mamoru sleep. Tending to her washcloth duty, keeping it cold and damp and replacing it upon his forehead as needed. He was flushed and sweaty, shivering lightly under his blankets.

The last dregs of her fury having ebbed out of her in the last hour, leaving her utterly exhausted once again. Her eyes were drooping closed, her head feeling so very heavy. But she was stubbornly refusing to allow herself to fall asleep. Snapping her head up and staring wide eyed out at the bright afternoon sun streaming into his room.

She had to stay awake! She could not fall asleep here with him...that would be so embarrassing, so very wrong and inappropriate. She thought about retreating back to her room for a nap, but the thought of him waking up and needing her. Kept her grounded on his tambata mat, vaguely glancing around his spartan room hoping to find something to entertain herself while he slept. Then slowly her head bowed as her eyes drooped closed, succumbing with a punitive moan. Her body following the forward momentum until she was laying beside Mamoru on his sleeping mat.

 **Fast asleep...**

The half light of dusk was falling through the apartment window, when Mamoru noticed the warmth of something soft along his back. He wasn't completely aware of his actions, his fever just breaking he was still rather groggy. But out of instinct or perhaps a deep seeded need for comfort that he did not acknowledge when lucid. He rolled to face the warmth. Unconsciously laying an arm over the small, slight body beside him and drawing it closer against him. Humming in delight as the body melted against him, complying to his demands for closeness with out complaint. He nuzzled his face into the softest, most beautifully fragrant hair he had ever smelled. Sweet and subtle like spring flower's, he basked in the quiet scent taking long, lingering sniffs. It had been a long time since he felt a woman in his arms, the feel of this one who so easily melding against his body soothed him like no other before her. He marvelled at how perfectly she molded to him as if she was created to fit perfectly against his lean, muscular frame.

He sighed deeply, wanting to remain in this sweet moment forever. But his mind was swimming, struggling in vain to be even remotely alert. His fragile consciousness being slowly dragged back down into the dark depths of deep sleep. The last few seconds he could remember, was the sound of her voice muttering in despair her sleep.

"Shingo...Please..."she moaned, her voice broken and barely coherent. "I can't do this alone...Onii-chan..." Tears seeped through her tightly shut eyes, falling over her small nose and dripping upon his mattress. The once fitful dreams slowly twisting into anguished nightmares. Mamoru sensed her pain and instinctively held her tighter. She sighed heavily as his embrace eased her pain, as she too sank deeper into sleep. Her body relaxing against his as his strength soothed her aching heart.

It was full dark when the low creak of the front door invaded both their dreams.

"My, isn't that a cozy sight. " A laughing voice penetrated the fog of their afternoon nap.

Mamoru moaned in discomfort, slowly rising up on his bad arm. Finding with a fond smile the Odango shifting beside him on his mattress. Her hair looking loosened and messy, strands pulled free from her buns and falling in disarray over her flushed face. As her eyes snapped open in startled alarm to find herself laying on his bed.

"Holy...hell..." She muttered rolling over and shooting up on all fours. To confront a smugly satisfied Mamoru sitting cross legged behind her and a grinning Motoki standing in the light of the doorway with a large pizza.

A heated blush like never before flashed over Usagi's face as she scuttled backwards like a crab as far from Mamoru as possible. As if escaping from the clutches of some kind of evil Oni. Ending up sitting stiffly against the main closet with her knees pulled up under her chin.

"Not really the reaction one would expect after such an intimate embrace?" Motoki stated in mild confusion.

The room was cast in cool shadows, looking somewhat gloomy. Until Motoki flipped on the switch in the entryway, casting the room in piercing illumination that burned the eyes. Both Usagi and Mamoru ended up squinting painfully up at the chuckling dusty blonde.

Mamoru noted curiously that he was still wearing his clothes from last night. His baggy jeans looked wrinkled, short sleeve white button down shirt no doubt slept in. What ever emergency had taken Motoki away last night it hadn't let him go till this evening he figured. It wasn't his place or his personality to pry. So he let his curiosity settle, Motoki was his own man what ever it was he was sure the man could handle it. He would not interfere unless Motoki asked it of him.

Motoki for his part merely pulled the table out and set it before Mamoru's mat. Tossing the large pizza box on top. The smell of the food had Usagi's stomach growling instantly. She hadn't eaten all day and she was famished. It was enough to lure her out of her humiliated corner and back up to the table.

"Sorry for taking off on ya, Chiba-san." Motoki pulled the box open. "I got you your favourite pie. The Seafood Spectacular from Setagaya's." He proclaimed with a huge prideful grin plastered over his face.

Usagi's stomach growled even louder, as she saw the wonderland of crab, shrimp, squid, and scallops and more delights from the deep layered beneath the gooey goodness of mozzarella cheese.

"Hold on there Motoki, I think we should let the Odango take the first slice. Other wise she might bite off one of our hands in her upcoming mad lunge for the food. " Mamoru smiled with amusement, sitting politely away from the table. Motoki turned to her with mild interest, not seeing the intense hunger in her eyes that had been there a moment ago. Now she was glaring defiantly up at Mamoru, holding herself back even though she wanted desperately to take a piece and inhale it like it was her last meal.

"I am really not that hungry." She huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Motoki looked back at Mamoru, finding him smiling mockingly at her. It was like a mexican stand off all of a sudden. One minute they looked so sweet and cozy sleeping together now they were acting like bitter enemy's. The animosity between them sawing back and forth like a sharp knife.

Motoki sighed and picked up a slice, offering it to Usagi with a kind smile.

"Ladies should have the first piece anyway, so here Usagi-chan. Enjoy." He stated.

Usagi bowed and took the slice. "Arigatio, Motoki-chan." She smiled gratefully up at him, her eyes warm and sparkling with fondness The look of unrestrained affection was making Mamoru totally sick.

The puppy love mirrored in her eyes towards Motoki was so obvious, it was pathetic. And Motoki was in the dark to of it all.

He snatched up a slice bitterly and began to eat. Hating how Usagi looked at him, giggled at every lame joke and clearly flirted with him. Handing him napkins and letting her fingers linger against his. Leaning up against him as they ate, complimenting his taste in clothes, his choice in food. Fawning over him all sweet and cute like the clueless high school girl she was. While Motoki absorbed every sweet intention she made towards him like a sponge.

"At least someone here knows how to treat a lady, you are such a gentleman Motoki!" She crooned, enjoying her slice eagerly.

"Not a problem, Usagi-chan." Motoki took a piece for himself totally oblivious to her giggling and blushing.

Usagi got a couple more slices, but Mamoru was now inhaling the pizza so fast she was worried he was going to choke. With pizza sauce now adorning the corner's of his mouth, a cold fury burning in the cobalt blue of his eyes. Glaring up at Motoki as if challenging the man to stop him from hogging the whole meal. Motoki merely ate his single piece in peace, refusing to acknowledge Mamoru's less then civil reaction to Usagi's affections towards him.

Usagi on the other hand was utterly confused by Mamoru's rival behaviour.

"So what are you going to do about school tomorrow?" Motoki asked, clearing away the empty box and setting it near his shoes to take with him.

"Nothing, I'll show up." Mamoru shrugged.

"And what stare out the window like a loser?" Motoki laughed. "Have the whole class gawk at you and ask a million annoying questions about your cast?" He went on.

Making Mamoru's face twist in annoyance. He was biting his tongue wanting to lash out but was holding himself back for Usagi's sake.

"I'll deal with it, but I need to get my assignments done at least or I'll fall behind." Mamoru growled.

"I'll bring them home, you just rest and get better. " Motoki urged with a small smile. "How does that sound?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, gauging if he could trust the easy going man to follow through on his promise. He was already let down by one irresponsible person in his life should he blindly trust another who had all the same hopeless characteristics?

"Fine." He sighed, grimacing as the dull throbbing ache in his wrist grew more pronounced. The pain was always with him, but he had managed to hold it off through sheer will power. But when he was tired and felt worn down emotionally the pain seemed to get worse.

Usagi was keen enough to notice his subtle change in facial expressions. Hopping to her feet she headed for the bathroom with out question. Hunting through his medicine cabinet finding nothing more potent then acetaminophen for his pain.

"You have got to be kidding me?" She complained, shaking her head and strolling back out of the bathroom and heading for the kitchen next. She knew from long experience dealing with long term pain that one needed stronger pain killer's then aspirin to make it through the healing process.

With out a word being spoken, she kneeled back at the table completely unobtrusive to Mamoru and Motoki's ongoing conversation and pushed a couple pills and a cup of water his way.

Mamoru glanced down in surprise, then back up into her stern eyes.

"Arigatio..." he whispered, popping the pills while Motoki looked on with sympathy finally catching on that Mamoru was in pain.

"I'm going out. " She advised, rising to her feet.

"Then I'm going with you." Mamoru stood up like lightening, leaving Motoki chuckled knowingly.

"No, you are not." She responded, slipping on her tennis shoes with out missing a beat.

"I don't need a babysitter to go down to the pharmacy, five blocks away." She finished, her voice clipped and angry.

Mamoru turned to stare pleadingly at Motoki. Who merely shrugged and sluggishly followed Usagi out the front door. Mamoru watched from his apartment window as his wing man caught up to her just outside the front door.

He watched them talk for a bit, growing suspicious as Motoki leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Grinding his teeth as she blushed at the charming words Motoki had no doubt said. When he offered her his arm chivalrously, she took it easily. They left the apartment grounds far to close for his liking.

He hovered before his window, like a guard dog waiting for its master to return home. All anxious and expectant. Soon, glowering down at the hallowed front yard as they seemed to be taking their sweet time getting back home. Wondering what was keeping those two, it had been over an hour they should have been back by now. Knowing Motoki, the man had no doubt got the Odango involved in some silly street entertainments on the way home. The blonde man had a love for the vending carts and hawker's that littered the outdoor markets around old Azabu. He would end up waisting a weeks worth of pay on games of chance, just for the thrill of playing never having any intention of actually winning the jackpot. They could easily be caught up in a game of dice in some abandoned alley with some street thugs or at the slot machine that sat in the front of the local convenience store. He was a silly optimistic fool easily carried away by one vice or another. Mamoru saw him as neither responsible or mature, regretting sending him off to watch over the little blonde. The only thing Motoki was good at was having a good time. He didn't possess a single serious bone in his body. That man would definitely float through life with no higher expectations of himself then paying his bills.

He was just about to go looking for them, his patience finally frayed to nothing. When they wandered back through the open iron gates. Usagi was polishing off the last few bites of a strawberry and whip cream princess sized crepe, beaming up at Motoki gratefully. The gentleman that he was he was carrying her plastic bag of purchases. Smiling proudly down at her blissful face, as she basked in the last bite.

Mamoru noted how relaxed and easy going Usagi was with Motoki. Showing him the sweet fun loving side of herself he rarely saw. Blessed only in being able to get a rise out of her, or making her cry he resented Motoki like never before. Even when he felt she was relaxing around him, it always seemed some what reserved. Like she never felt secure in his pressence. It hurt, but he had no one to blame but himself for cultivating that distrust.

"Damn, you mister perfect." He snarled, hating Motoki in that instant. He could never be as goofy and easy going as Motoki was. Being able to bring out that unguarded smile from her would be impossible for him. He was far to serious, stiff and awkward when it came to having fun. He had always been so driven to make something of himself. His life had always revolved around logically things like work or reading to enhance his knowledge, he never engaged much with simple pursuits such as socializing with others. But this last year had shown him that focusing only one facet of himself was very unhealthy. He needed to become a more well rounded person he just didn't know how.

"I'm back." Usagi called as she slipped off her shoes in the entry way.

Looking around the six by six matt room curiously, as it was empty.

"Mamoru-kun?" She called out nervously, before the bathroom door opened abruptly beside her. Announcing someone leaving the bathroom. Turning in surprise as Mamoru now dressed in nothing but a fresh pair of blue plaid sleep pants, breezed out. Stopping inches away from her. Glancing mildly downward to the plastic bag, clutched tightly in her hand. Taking note with smug satisfaction, how his close proximity made her blush and her breath hitch. The subtle reactions of intense attraction not lost on him, she might feel comfortable flirting with Motoki but he made her heart skip. He needed a bit of ego boosting after her cozy display with Motoki.

"What was so urgent you needed to just rush off like that. I was getting lonely." He breathed low and seductive, leaning in close to her ear to whisper his question. Then smirk with satisfaction as her face glowed even more. This seductive domination of her was so sudden, she was literally screaming inside with raw nerves.

"I...I...I..." She stuttered her heart racing in her chest and choking her words. Why was Mamoru suddenly acting this forward? Was it because she had fallen asleep with him...did he think she was easy? A nervous laugh escaped her lips, as he slowly drew away. Allowing his lips to linger near her cheek just long enough to enjoy how over whelmed he was making her. The ghosting pressure making her skin of her cheek tingle. Then he merely sauntered away, as if completely disinterested in her.

"I got distracted..." She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck humbly. Able to breath again now that he had distanced himself. She was feeling rather hot, and slightly dizzy from the encounter. Mamoru seemed to just over power her so easily, when he got so close. His reluctance to pull away this time, was like he had wanted to kiss her but in the end thought better of it and quickly gave her some space. Gathering herself for a moment before padding over to the low table.

Mamoru nodded, settling himself down on his mattress giving her a cool, uncommitted sort of stare. Not at all ashamed or even remotely interested in how nervous he had just made her.

"Well, I got you some Motrin and some Pepto." She stated, pulling out both bottles from her bag. Passing him a knowing smile of her own. She was bouncing back from his sexual teasing more easily this time. Not taking him as seriously as before. "I doubt Tylenol is enough to put you to sleep at night and I am sure thanks to your little pig out on the pizza you must have some righteous heartburn right now." She stated with a cute little smirk.

"Hai." Mamoru nodded, pulling off the measuring cup and setting it on the table, then untwisting the cap off the pink liquid chalk fluidly.

Reaching for the cup she sought to help him pour a proper amount. Then watched in stunned silence,

as he merely tipped the bottle like whiskey to his lips and took two long drags. Her once questing hand for the cup stalled, finger's curling up in horror as he drank the medicine down like it was lemonade.

"Oh..." she moaned, as he slammed the bottle back down on the table taking a deep breath.

"I needed that, thanks Odango." He sighed.

She started to laugh, bright and cheerful at his grateful words.

He smiled back at her with amusement. But the warm hearted moment was far to brief. As Usagi returned to the business at hand.

"Well lets get started on your homework shall we?" She inquired, glancing around his floor for his text books.

Mamoru laughed long and loud at that point, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. While she sat completely impassive to his obvious sense of academic superiority.

"I'm not going to do it for you, Baka. I know you need help writing it out thats it!" She shouted with irritation, crossing her arms. "But if you think I'd only screw it up, then I've got my own homework to do." She huffed, rising to her feet and intending to leave.

"Go, get your homework Odango. " Mamoru's words were quiet but stern.

"Wha..." she spun in confusion.

"Look, I know you are having some trouble with your classes. " He sighed, "lets make a deal, I'll tutor you in all the subjects you are having trouble with. In exchange you can be my personal maid for the next few weeks." He grinned. "Deal?"

Suddenly she had a vison of wearing her sexy maid costume from the club around Mamoru. The image quickly followed by very erotic situations with the insanely handsome dark haired man. As he explored her body beneath the very short skirt and low bodice. Pinning her up against the wall in his room, dominating her lips with his own. His kisses demanding upon her, tongue like velvet seeking the warmth of her mouth. Tangling and combating with her own, as his questing finger's found her secret place between her legs. The place she had barely begun to explore on her own. Her whole body was igniting in a deep blush, her stomach fluttering with those strange sensations that only he seemed to bring her. Groaning, she ducked her head down, lightly rubbing her belly where the most intense feelings began to bubble deep inside of her. Shuffling her feet back and forth attempting to calm the army of nerves seeking to over power her in that moment.

"I don't want to owe you anything more." She spoke quietly to her herself. Standing silent for a moment, she was failing close to half her classes already if Mamoru could help her pick up her grades she would owe him big time...but she didn't want to owe him anymore then she did already. In the end his offer of help won out, she would just add this up to the debts. She could repay him for everything given time. "Deal!" She exclaimed, dashing out of his apartment needing to distance herself for a bit and reclaim her emotional equilibrium. Heading up to her room to gather her half completed school work.

 **Two gruelling hours later...**

"This should have only taken an hour...at most." Mamoru groaned, his shoulder's sagging heavily as he hunched over her physics text book. He had decided to tackle her hardest subject first and was regretting it.

"Go..." Usagi looked defeated, twiddling her finger's in her lap. She caught herself about to apologize to him yet again and clamped her mouth shut. Remembering her promise to herself to never subjugate herself so wantonly to him ever again.

He smirked knowingly, staring at her with approval. His temple braced in the fist of his good hand as he rested his weight against his low table. Watching as her self chastizing thoughts were mirrored upon the determined look upon her face. She kept her head down, staring at her false equation debating if an apology was even needed.

She was becoming stronger, less submissive. He didn't deserve an apology for something as trivial as not understanding a concept yet. He didn't deserve half the apologies he had already received from her. Yet he realized he had yet to apologize to her even once, and she deserved many more from him. Perhaps it was his pride holding him back, or maybe his male ego. But as of yet he couldn't find the words needed, to express how his felt towards her.

"Alright, then lets try this problem again. This time I will work through it with you step by step." He sighed, then unconsciously sought to comfort her. Petting a hand down the back of her head, smoothing out her twin tails as he went. She instantly blushed and then just as quickly regained her composure. Spinning her pencil in her hand like a baton before snatching up her white easer and attacking her paper. Clearing her mistake away and preparing to start anew with his guidance this time.

"I haven't given up on you yet." He encouraged, recieving a curt nod from her.

 **Two more gruelling hours later...**

"Alright, now I'm giving up on you!" Mamoru raged, banging his forehead against the table in utter frustration.

"I just don't get it." Usagi pouted, arms crossed over the table her chin resting in the valley of her upper hands. Eyes wet with equally frustrated tears.

"If it takes you this long to complete your homework why do you not start it at the beginning of the weekend?" He moaned. He had never met a more thick headed person in his life, nothing seemed to stick. He had to explain the most simplest things to her over and over again and even then she didn't complete the work with any confidence, that she truly understood it.

"Why don't you review during the week so your assignments aren't so hard!" he complained.

"Because I hate it!" She shouted like a child, swiping the english text off the table in her mini tantrum.

"I am starting to understand you more now." Mamoru sighed heavily, she turned to him. Hope in her wide sapphire eyes that he finally found some compassion for her academic problems.

"I had figured you were just stupid...but being lazy is your true flaw." he stated bluntly. Leaning over the table to retrieve her abused text book. Ignoring the angry glare she was burning into the back of his smug head. He was right, she couldn't deny it but she also hated that he felt so comfortable stating it so boldly to her face.

Turning her head to the side to sneer at the tambata matt and hide her forming tears. Her face was once again red hot with humiliation.

"You like to have fun and never think far enough ahead to understand the consequences." he set the book back on the table. "I wondered why I see you at the arcade so much, annoying Motoki like a crazed fan girl."

"I don't annoy him...he enjoys my company. " she sniffed indignantly.

"Or just wandering around Juuban aimlessly filling your face with sweets with Mina on the weekends. When you should be at home studying." He ignored her, scratching the tip of his nose, knowing full well he wasn't pulling any punches with her.

"Well, Odango. I am your future if you don't get her head on straight!" He finished, his tone severe.

Usagi sat up stiffly and turned to confront him.

"Nani?" She breathed in shock never expecting his berating of her. To turn back upon himself as a lesson in poor decisions.

"I was just like you once. I wasn't paying close enough attention to my own future, lost in the days of High School. I never thought to prepare for the college entrance exams and I failed. Blinded by my own arrogance, believing College exams would be as easy to succeed at as High School was. " He started to laugh, his voice tight and strained. By the humbling memory. "Reality sought to take me down a few pegs." He finished. "I failed...and it wasn't just slightly. I flunked those test on a spectacular level." He admitted, finally coming to terms with some of his own flaws in character. The smothering bitterness he wallowed in, lessened just a bit, at the unflattering admission to her.

"So did you just tell me you are lazy and stupid?" She mused playfully, tapping her chin.

"No! Arrogant and yes..lazy! I am not stupid. If I was I doubt I would be helping you with your homework right now Odango-Atama!" he snarled, his temper flaring to life.

"ah...Hai." She nodded, pretending to be reading her text. "You are quite pompous, and you have a terrible temper too." She stated, giving him a small smirk and sly side long look. But she felt better, he had cheered her up in his own backhanded way.

"Hai," Mamoru sighed and bowed his head. Humbling acknowledging this other less then appealing flaws.

 **Even more gruelling hours later...**

"urgh...Mamoru-kun. It's nearly midnight...I want to go to sleep." Usagi whined, the line of kanji in her history text bluring with exhaustion.

"Finish your assigned reading, Odango." He commanded sternly, tapping a fingertip upon her opened book crisply.

"I don't care about Japanese political history." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am to tired to remember any of this anyway."

"Then you will read it again tomorrow until you do remember it." he stated, glaring at her with disgust.

"Excuses get you no where in life." He added with a long drawn out yawn.

Usagi moaned and shook her head briefly to clear the exhaustion, before tackling the paragraph again.

"Finishing your homework for once will teach you diligence." He advised, his back ached and his neck was stiff. As he stretched and arched his back he could hear every ligament and bone popping in protest.

Tutoring the silly Odango for the next few weeks was going to be a test of his own diligence.

Usagi watched him with fascination for a moment, not wanting to get caught ogling his handsome physic. As his powerful muscles upon his chest and abdomen rippled and stretched, in the direction he twisted and turned. His strong arms reaching over his head, like fine marble she couldn't help but fantasize of touching. Then the very intimate memories of falling asleep beside him and waking up in his arms began to surface. She quickly refrained from staring to long, returning to her book reluctantly. Blushing and seeking to hide her face in her text.

It had been a very intense experience for her, and her heart was pounding just thinking about it. She wouldn't allow herself to become to swept away by it. Mamoru had a fever and must have just clutched at what ever was closest for comfort...which was her. That made more sense then thinking he had true feelings for her. That he actually wished to hold her like that, wanted to kiss her and caress her like a lover. He liked to tease her, bully her and generally seek his own personal amusement at her benefit. That was no way! He was just having fun with her again, that was far more likely. Then Super Sexy Mamoru Chiba actually having feelings for her.

Anyways, she had her eye on Motoki and it seemed that after tonight she might actually have a good shot at making him her boyfriend. They had had a really wonderful night together. He was so sweet and gentle, nothing like the snide, cynical Mamoru who never seemed truly happy about anything. She felt at ease around Motoki, while Mamoru just made her feel uptight and nervous. Motoki seemed to like her just as she was, while Mamoru always needed to point out her flaws.

Mamoru was just something pretty to appreciate there was no future there. With a long drawn out sigh her mind made up. She finished her reading and slammed her book closed.

"Done!" She exclaimed in relief.

"Finally..." Mamoru slowly eased himself backward onto his mattress.

"But we still have your homework to finish." She moaned, the very thought of doing more homework a fate worse then death at that point.

"I finished it on Friday night, before my little mishap." he admitted with that same arrogant smirk that drove her insane.

"Baka!" She roared, grabbing his pillow and smashing it against his grinning face in mock rage.

"All this time, I thought you needed help too." She cried, near real tears again as she was once again in his debt.

With his laughter muffled by the pillow she was currently smothering him with. She giggled at his childish plight, of fighting her off one handed, finally feeling a bit more at ease around him.

"I do..." He groaned, finally forcing the pillow aside with his good arm.

"Trust me, tomorrow I'll have assignments to finish and you will be my writing monkey. Ok." he promised, patting the side of her cheek fondly. His deep blue eyes sparkling with mirth over her flustered and frustrated state.

"Fine..." she huffed, turning and gathering up her books. She pulled the table back against the wall and prepared to leave for the night.

"I'll be putting in my music cd tonight." she advised, her voice sounding a bit worried. Lacking in any strength as if she was posing a question and not stating a fact.

"Of course you will be, you won the bet. Are you asking my permission?" he quipped smugly, settling himself down under the covers.

"No!" She nearly shouted, hands balled into fists. Man this guy was a piece of work!

"Good night then, Odango." He smiled coyly at her from his bed.

"Good night. Remember if you have trouble sleeping, I left some pills and a glass of water in the kitchen" She bowed heading for the front door, switching off the light and locking up on her way out. The last she heard was his final sarcastic remark.

"I shall be eagerly anticipating the noise pollution tomorrow morning."

Usagi grit her teeth to contain the scream she wished to release back at him. Stomping upstairs to put in her morning exercise cd, she also cranked the volume just to spite him.

 **Monday**

"ALL RIGHT, WAKEY, WAKEY, TIME FOR MORNING EXERCISES!" The overly cheerful announcer exploded from above like a vocal bomb had gone off over his head.

Mamoru bolted upright, slamming his cast against his mattress smartly.

"Itei..." He ground out, as the high energy music began to blare over his head. Followed by the teens thundering feet as she proceeded to stretch and wake herself up.

He glared at his alarm clock tucked against the wall near the main closet, the red digital number's blinking lamely that is was barely six am. She was waking herself up even earlier then before.

Mamoru groaned and raised his legs up, bracing his good elbow on his knees and scrubbing a hand through the dark over grown fringe of his hair. This would be the beginning of a very long recovery he just knew it...

 **Sorry. This is as far as shaydoe got before her storys disapeared.**


End file.
